It Was Meant to Be, You and Me
by Ms. New York
Summary: The year is 1920. Two very special people will change the world with a child yet to be born. Last chapter up!
1. Man of Maine

It Was Meant to Be, You and Me

_A/N: I forget when prohibition was. Either 1918 or 1920. Please don't boo for that. (I'm a teenager!). Another idea about Daniel Pierce. _

**Chapter 1: Man of Maine**

The water wave goes up to the shore. The darkness still shows them. Especially tonight. They are washing and mixing the sand around in different areas and smoothing them out. The sand gets flat and another place to go. The waves make a repeated sound like crumbling paper as well as the motion. It is low and keeps on going up; higher and then lower in the repeated pattern. These waves of Crabapple Cove, Maine are always different, yet all the same.

A young man walks these shores in his pity. He is about six foot, pointed slightly nose, dark brown eyes, olive skin and midnight black eyes. He walks in his pity because of a woman who broke his heart. This man, known as Daniel Pierce to the town knew Evelyn was for him. He has dated other girls in his time, but has fallen in love with this one. Something he couldn't explain. There was something about her that stand out from the rest. Perhaps, her charm, laughter, smile and ideas. Or her beauty and personality.

He was about to propose to her when she announced that she was leaving with another man. Daniel hid his tears and showed his pride wishing her the best of luck and left her for good. He was heart-struck and hurt but there was nothing he could do. He kept his tears and anger together tucked inside and wished her the best of luck. And left for the beach. They used to walk on the beach, now he walks the beach alone with the moon as his guide.

Daniel is an intern and the local hospital and wished to start a life with a woman, a house, and maybe have a child in a year or so when he made enough money. Now, it looked hopeless and was confident that he couldn't meet another woman like Evelyn in a million years.

Daniel continued to walk on the beach in his short sleeved shirt and long slack pants. He walked near the water so his shoes could get wet. He didn't care. Nothing could lift his spirits now.

He walked till he was tired out then decided to sit out on the sand and stare out in the ocean blue. The beautiful waves made him forget his troubles... for now. Daniel was close enough where his pants were getting drenched. He did not mind.

The waves keep coming in and out. Each time is bigger than the last and is reaching the shore trying to get higher and higher up. No luck yet. The waves are a trance and Daniel just lets his thoughts wander.

_What type of girl would I want? _He thought. _For starters, she has to be loyal. Exotic too. After all, everyone enjoys a woman who is different from others. Especially me. She would have to not be afraid what others thought of her. And if she did, she would wait to get home to complain. She would have a mind of her own and would use it whenever she had to. Most of all, she would have to be kind and gentle. I would have to know that she would never harm anyone or anything. From the dog and cat to a child and adult. This is hopeless. Where the hell would I find a woman like that? _

He still thought about this when he was interrupted by somebody's voice. It was calling "Daniel? Daniel?" Where are you on this beach, huh?"

Daniel stood up, stretched and walked to where the voice was calling him. Finding out that it was only his friend, Robert.

Robert is much like Daniel. Tall, and claiming to be handsome just like Daniel. The only difference is that he is whiter than milk, has bright blue eyes and has brown hair and slightly taller than Daniel. And he was married. Six months now.

"Robert?" Daniel shouted.

"Daniel?" Robert looked around and finally saw him and waved to him. Daniel saw after looking around in the dark and finally found him and walked towards him. "There you are. Didn't see you at Evelyn's and knew something was wrong. What happened?"

"She dumped me. She dumped me for another guy just tonight. I was about to propose for God's sake! Why would she do that? I loved her! How do I know for sure that she wasn't cheating on me!?"

"Would you take an easy already. God, you sound like my wife complaining me to fix the sink. Only worse. Besides, she was no good for you. Being all that and bragging about her 'hero' the doctor. You should really let her go. She wasn't for you. Daniel, you need someone more... More mellow. Down to earth and has reason."

Daniel thought for a moment about what Robert said then figured out to say "You're probably right. Any other girls I had never bragged to her friends that she has a big time man." He smiled.

"That's the spirit! Now, let me take you home. You walked here?"

"Yeah, her house is only a block away and I gave her back the car."

"Well, let's go." And the walked to the recent model car and went to Daniel's place.

--

Back at Daniel's house (actually his parents, he was working on a house for him and Evelyn but now it may not happen) Robert bought some beers and gin and sat back on the couch. They listened to the radio for the rest of the night the what music they could get.

"Hey, I just realized something that might cheer you up, Daniel." Robert said suddenly. "I just got these tickets from my father to a Broadway play in New York. There are actually women in it too. **Women. **I'm out of luck with that topic, since I'm committed to my wife, but there is a chance for you. I have an extra ticket. You want to go?"

"What's the play?"

"Do we care what the play is? _Sally,_I think. We're not really there for the play, remember? So are you going or not?"

" I don't know. I have to see my schedule at the hospital. When is it?"

"Two weeks from Tuesday."

"I may actually be able to go. Nothing much ever happens here.

"And I heard that _Sally_ is pretty good. It's about a dishwasher, Sally who at the Alley Inn and poses as a famous foreign ballerina who rises to fame and finds love from joining the Ziegfeld Follies. A rags to riches stories you know? They also say the woman who plays Sally is excellent and is her first play."

"You should try to get hooked up with her then. Obviously, she must be beautiful and talented to get the lead role. And she may know some advice to give you."

"Yeah, right. Hey, isn't your wife going to be worried about you not going home?"

"Who Mary? Of course not. She's with some of her friends playing bridge. A 'ladies night' as she calls it. I'll call her in the morning and explain what is happening. She'll let me stay here with you until you're coped." Robert sipped his beer long and good waiting for a response.

"Thanks. So, are we gonna drive to the New York?"

"Of course. What, you wanted us to walk?"

"Knowing you, yes. You're always up for an new adventure."

"Yea, but not that daring... Or extreme!"

They sat and talked till two in the morning and finally hit the hay. Robert on the couch and Daniel in his own bedroom. Robert was kind of drunken over and didn't take much for him to sleep. But Daniel did. He was thinking about New York and an adventure he'll have there. Finally, he got to sleep with that thought in mind. Maybe there'll be a miracle in New York. Just maybe.

--

Daniel woke around eight to got to Crabapple Cove General. His place of business. Robert drove him, since he didn't have a car and went his own way. Robert was a mechanic and worked his hardest to keep the cars running. As Robert was saving cars, Daniel was saving lives.

Daniel walked in, got scrubbed, and went to his boss first. He asked for the time off and his boss didn't even hesitate to answer. It was already a yes. Now, relieved Daniel went to his designated area and was able to work in peace.

"New York, here I come." He murmured to himself.


	2. That Girl From New York

**Chapter 2: That Girl From New York**

Alongside some other women backstage in a New York theatre, Elizabeth Quressimo was waiting for her appearance in the rehearsal practice for _Sally. _Of course, she got the lead for her looks and talent. It was a good choice and Elizabeth was grateful.

She was five-five with light brown curly hair and olive Italian skin. Another fascinating feature of hers was her eyes. While everyone in her family had brown eyes, hers were ocean blue. There was never an explanation, they just never changed color like the rest of her siblings. As a child, she always stood out and teachers and adults could swear that she was adopted. But, she wasn't. This made Elizabeth feel good. Special. And she was always flattered when people notice them. Everyone has one special feature, and hers are her eyes. They were different. Different from her family. Elizabeth enjoyed every minute of it.

The backstage smelled of cigarette smoke and thick perfume. She did smoke. Every once in a while, she would have a smoke, but was never an addict. She was one of those people who didn't get addicted to cigarettes. And never will. The lights were also to dim. It wasn't a well equipped Broadway theatre but it stayed up and one of the largest in the whole state. There wasn't rats or mice running around which relieved Elizabeth.

Her cue to go on stage was coming up. She had trouble hearing the lines and director from all the laughter around her. She was scared she would miss it. Everyone was just standing casually like a cocktail party not minding or caring. To them, it wasn't a big one rehearsal. To Elizabeth, it was life. It was her first time on the stage and didn't want to screw up because of everyone's stupidity. She was memorizing her lines and everyone else so if they forgot and messed her up, they'll know what to say. Also to top it all off, the director wasn't in a good mood. The last thing Elizabeth needed was a lecture from the director about self discipline, commitment and responsibility.

She managed to squeeze through the people near the curtain to hear the lines. They play, she knew forwards and backwards. A young girl, Sally is a dishwasher at the Alley Inn who poses as a ballerina and finds love. In the end, she marries the man. A happily ever after story. Right now, she was dressed close to rags, and an apron. Then, she'll change into a tutu and tights keep changing back and forth. It didn't matter to her, she was doing what she loved the most: acting. Her parents disapproval didn't stop her from following her dreams. One thing Elizabeth wasn't going to be was a quiet or nice girl and stay at home. Oh no, Elizabeth was going to go for the spotlight to act, sing and dance. She wasn't going to be like her sisters. She was independent. After all, she was the first for everything. The first to be born in America (her family's from Italy), the first to move out of the house, the first to disobey the rules. The first to do a high raising job that's not stuck in the kitchen doing dinner or laundry. Elizabeth was independent and was going go through life like that. But when the right man comes along, she'll settle down, hopefully and have a kid or two.

Finally, she heard it and went on the lines, did her songs and movements and went home. Not really a home, but a apartment building. She was staying with a friend and was splitting rent 50/50. It wasn't very fancy and had all they needed. Besides, they weren't really caring what it looked like. No one ever came anyway.

Elizabeth was walking the busy streets of New York. The people talking, the cars honking, whistles blowing, it was home. These sounds were beautiful to Elizabeth like a lullaby is to a baby. She got to the apartment, to find out that her friend, Betsy Jones was there.

Now Betsy was different from Elizabeth. She was plump, a red head, and paler than a ghost. But she was also a flapper, just like Elizabeth. They both wore the beads and the outfits to make a statement that the world is changing, so is the fashion. They were young enough to show the world that it's ok to be different and to get use to it because it was coming fast. Betsy was also a Protestant to Elizabeth's Catholicism.

"Hey, Liz. What's up?" Betsy greeted as she was getting something to eat.

"Not much. Rehearsals were brutal. No one really cared what was going on. They were just having a cocktail party." Elizabeth stated as she grabbed something herself.

"Look on the bright side, in two weeks, you'll be a star. All eyes will be on you. You'll get deals from Hollywood or around the world."

"Now, you're making me nervous. Besides, I'm going to be traveling all the way up the Northeast for this play. What am I going to do?" Elizabeth sighed and plopped on the couch with her pastrami sandwich on rye.

"Liz, I'll tell you what you're going to do." Betsy sat with her. "You are going to travel with them and do what you want to do. You're going to be a star. A star. Something you always dream about. This is why you're doing this. To follow a dream. And to meet a guy for one night, or two."

"Betsy, all was good except that last statement. It's not going to happen. Anything happen at the store?" Elizabeth curiously asked changing the topic.

"Well, business was slow. The grocery was a disaster. Some kids ruined the whole thing and **I** had to clean it up as usual. Then I came home early."

"Did anyone call?"

"Actually, yes. Your parents."

Elizabeth froze in her spot. Her pastrami stopped in her throat and she almost choked. She coughed once to clear it out, then paused before she responded. "What did they want?"

"They just said they wanted to talk to you about something. Just to check up on you, I guess. They weren't specific. And they wanted you to call back."

"You already know my answer to that. Tell you what, the next time they call, tell them that I'm not here. Better yet, tell them I'm dead. They'll be happy about that." Elizabeth finished her sandwich and went to wash herself in the bathroom.

"Why can't you call them back?" Betsy shouted over the running water.

"Because, I hate them. Name one good thing they ever did for me? Nothing. My mother is the worse. She'll cry over Anthony, Roberto, and Lucy. But never me. If I had a good grade in class, all I got was 'oh good job Lizbeth.' But whenever it was any of them, we celebrated with a fancy dinner, or hanging it on the wall. Hell, she would call the whole family in Italy if she could afford it. We fight constantly because she wants to control my life as usual. Mother always did that. Telling us to be like everyone and act like everyone. And this is coming from an immigrant who has a halting English/Italian accent. And Daddy? Father would just let her do it. He just sat there and see me take it. Mother was always in charge. And when I was able to move out, I did. After graduation, 18 years old I was out. I wasn't letting my own mother take charge of my life. I'm independent. I'm not like my other siblings. We never talked since. I gave them our number so if an emergency happened, like a death or something. I'm 23... 5 years. She wants something. What, I don't know. And frankly, I'm never gonna find out!" Elizabeth ran out of breathe and came back from the bathroom to the main room.

"Wow, Liz. You and your family are full of issues. So are you sure this is not a death?"

"Betsy, the thing about my family, they're pretty close. So to answer you question, if there was a death the whole entire family would never stop calling. They will be calling here months after the person is dead."

"Incredible. Do they know about the play?"

"I don't know. They probably read about it in the paper or something. Will they go to it? Not in a million years."

"Let's blow this all over and go to Chinatown."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because my friend, we can." Betsy went to grab her coat and shawl. "This is American, and in America, it is filled with a lot of opportunities. I say we take the opportunity to Chinatown. And, you deserve it after your hard work with this play and all. A girl should relax once in a while she can. Get what I mean?" She put both her accessories on and stood near the door waiting for Elizabeth to respond and set her a smirk.

"Yeah, I got you. But, I'm not getting drunk like last time. The last time, I got drunk, I couldn't work for three days because I wasn't steady. That's how I got fired. I'm going to have gin, or martini with the olive of course and that's it. I may have two drinks."

"Two drinks?! Girl, you're going to get more than that, believe me. Now, go get your coat and let's boogie! We're having a night on the town! We haven't had one in a while and believe me when I say that you deserve one."

Elizabeth got her coat and shawl. The two ladies head out the door to have a night on the town.

"God have mercy on me!" Elizabeth shouted as they were outside.

Elizabeth and Betsy got to Chinatown and had the best time in a long time.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams**

Daniel worked hard at Crabapple Cove General Hospital. He was dedicated to his work and always will be even when he became successful one day. His parents supported him in everything he did, and knew he wouldn't have problems anytime soon about his occupation. Sure he was an intern now but one day he was going to be a great small town doctor.

He worked his shifts and watched a surgery or two. Daniel finally went home at eight and plopped down on the couch. Robert finally went home convinced that Daniel would be fine after the whole Evelyn episode. He still checked in, especially with the New York trip coming up. They had to discuss times, baggage and car fee. They came to the conclusion that they were to stay in New York for a week, that way if Daniel met a girl, he wouldn't have to rush out and have it a one night stand.

That was the only thing on his mind; the whole trip to New York. He wondered if there was hope for him there. Would he meet another girl just like Evelyn or someone completely different? There was one way to find out: he would have to go on a New York spree.

After mentally going through the side effects of going to his big adventure trip, Daniel had a nightcap of beer leftover from the night before and went to bed. It was an exhausting day and Daniel had to wake up earlier the next day and do extra shifts because of his break coming up. He lay in bed awake for a while and finally fell asleep. When he did, he had a strange dream, like a prophecy.

_A young man was in a snow white tuxedo in a field of tall grass. The man was Daniel. The grass came up to his legs. It was a dark green. The sky was like a blue ocean with little clouds above acting as the waves. The clouds were more strips that anything. Like a puff of air on a cold winter day. As for the sun, it was the brightest yellow he has ever seen. It was shining warm; it was shining hope which was a sign for a good day. _

_He was waiting for someone or something. He had no clue. It was only him in the field and the only sound was breathing and the wind rustling the grass making a hushed sound like a gentle whisper. The breeze is light and messes with Daniel's midnight black hair slightly. _

_He suddenly heard something. He heard a cry of some sort. The grass was moving forcefully and it wasn't from the wind. There was the crunching sound of feet walking on the grass. Who ever it was, they were coming closer and the cry coming louder. They finally come. The person Daniel was waiting for has come. A woman. _

_She too was wearing a white dress with a shawl around her arms, she had dark hair, dazzling eyes and wonderful features, nothing a woman had anymore. In her arms was a baby who has finally stopped fussing and wrapped in a blanket. The child was hers. _

_She smiled a light smile. A smile that was reassuring, pleasant and friendly. She held the child in front him, waiting him to take the child. Daniel was hesitant for a moment, but finally gave it and took the child and looked at __**him. **_

_The baby was a boy, no more than a few months. He had dark hair as well (that's what Daniel saw), and the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. They were either aqua or cerulean. The two colors were probably a combination in the young baby's eyes. Daniel looked up to the woman and to a surprise had the same color eyes. Hers were dark and mysterious as the child's were joyful and happy. He was the odd one out; his eyes were blue. The woman smiled at him and took his arm and they walked with her leading the way and the baby in Daniel's arms. _

_Daniel wasn't sure where there were going, but he would follow her. The baby was cheerful. His hands were out of the blanket and he was trying to grasp mid air. He had a smile on; he was laughing and carrying on. Daniel chuckled as well. The woman led him to a beach. _

_She took off her shoes and went on the grainy sand. Daniel followed her steps. He set the baby down and took off his shoes as well and once again took the baby in his arms. The woman waited patiently. When he came, she squeezed her arm into his and wrapped around his. She couldn't hold his had due to the baby. She managed to accomplish that. They walked for hours on the beach talking and laughing. They even got wet a few times. _

_Daniel noticed a few things doing this; one was that this was the woman he wanted. The second was he was finally happy. He was happier than he was with Evelyn. For once, he was full. For once, Daniel was complete inside. _

_Darkness came and the baby fell asleep in his arms. The woman took him. They sat near the water's edge and cuddled being careful not to crush the baby. The woman's head rested on his shoulder as his rested on top of her head. They gazed at the stars and the beautiful magnificent moon. They were close enough to the water's edge where they got wet. They did not mind. The only thing that mattered was that there were together. _

_Out of nowhere, the woman froze and became incredibly cold. Daniel, concerned put her shawl around her shoulders to warm up. Nothing helped. It was like a disease with no cure. The woman was still cold. She stood up and gave Daniel a little smile. She starts to walk, but Daniel grabs her back. She turns around and apologizes but before she went on, she gave him a kiss. At least her kiss was warm. It was long and remembering for Daniel. She then gets out of his grip and walks. This time, Daniel didn't try to stop her. She continued walking with the sleeping baby in her arms. She started to literally fade in Daniel's sight until she disappeared. And Daniel was left alone on the beach. _

Daniel woke up from his dream thanks to his alarm clock. The dream was so real to him that he forgot where he was. He actually thought he was on the beach. But after a minute, he realized where he was and started getting ready for work. He showered, ate breakfast, got dressed and headed out the door. If he had to work extra shifts, he might as well get an early start.

All the way there, he thought of that dream. The vivid dream. _What did it mean_? He thought. _Maybe there is a possibility in New York for me, just maybe. _Daniel concluded. He came to Crabapple Cove General Hospital a few minutes later. He didn't think about the dream, but later he would. Right now, he had to work.

_A/N: Bad? Good? Any advice or mean criticism? Let me know. Let your voice be heard. _


	4. More Rehearsals

**Chapter 4: More Rehearsals**

Elizabeth and Betsy came home around one o'clock that morning drunk as skunks. They didn't even go to their own beds, but literally went to the couch barely and passed out right there. Elizabeth had too much martinis and Betsy too much scotch. Each was going to regret it in the morning.

They woke up in the most horrible hangovers at ten in the morning. Betsy got up and wobbled to the kitchen for some ice to cool herself down. Elizabeth sat up straighter and was dazed. Her head were spinning in circles and pounding with pain. She held her stomach feeling as if she was going to throw up right there and then, followed by a big moan.

"Betsy? Betsy? This is your entire fault. Why do I even listen to you?" Elizabeth managed to say. She lay back down on the couch still holding her stomach.

"I don't know! Do you really have to shout? You were having a bad day and wanted you to have enjoyment afterwards." Betsy clutched her forehead and came back to the room with her ice pack and tried finding a spot on the couch. She finally did her ears were still sensitive to the loud noises.

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't go to rehearsals like this. But what choice do I have?" At this moment, Elizabeth sat up and looked at Betsy.

"You can still go; maybe the hangover will pass by then. What time's rehearsal?"

"Noon."

"That's two hours from now. It will definitely pass by then." Betsy said reassuringly as she repositioned her ice pack in a different spot.

"You're right, but I'll still feel the aftereffects. And if the director finds out, he'll start in with the lectures and all. And he may fire me. He probably doesn't like drunks on the set." Elizabeth leaned her head against the couch and took a sigh.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Betsy sat and asked.

"Well, I'm probably going to get something to eat, shower get into clean clothes and go to rehearsal. Only two weeks till opening night. I guess I'll get up now." At first, Elizabeth struggled to get up, but finally managed to and walked against the wall the bathroom.

**2 hours later**

"Ok Betsy, I'm on my way. I'll be home around four or something depending on how long it is this time." Elizabeth said in a cheery mood. She was refreshed and wearing a bright pink dress, with the same cut as the white. Also some more beads around her wrists and neck as well as her ankles. She grabbed her purse, said one more goodbye to Betsy who was still sprawled out on the couch and went on her way.

She walked to the theater and was surprised for two reasons. One, she came in one piece and didn't pass out on the sidewalk. She still had the effects of alcohol in her veins. The second was she was actually early getting there. She was usually the middle person to arrive, but today, she was one of the first. It didn't matter to Elizabeth, just as long as she was there.

She went into the dressing room and changed into her costume. There were two other girls in there as well. Elizabeth never really communicated with the rest of the cast, she was just too shy. Occasionally, she would wave or join into a conversation, but it usually lasted five minutes or so. That didn't matter to Elizabeth, just as long as she didn't have any trouble, she was fine. The two girls didn't acknowledge her but were busy talking about the gossip around the city. They were the snooty kind of girls Elizabeth could tell.

Elizabeth came out on the stage and found other people walking in. They were talking, laughing and all. Elizabeth stood out on the stage. No one was paying any attention to her and the director was busy arguing with the backstage crew. Elizabeth stared on in the audience. She pictured a full house on opening night. She heard the music playing and imagined herself doing her lines with grace and beauty. The light was going to be on her. She was going to be in the spotlight. The audience would look on her with admiration, and envy. They would be mesmerized by the performance she was going to do. They were all going to be shocked that this was her first performance on the stage and give her a standing ovation in the end. Elizabeth Marie Quressimo was going to be a star. That'll show her family she was good enough. That'll show them. The thought made her forget that she was in a hangover.

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted with the director telling people where to go and what to do. Luckily for Elizabeth, she was suppose to stay on the stage and did change in the right outfit. Once the director was settled and called for quiet, the rehearsals began.

**5:00 that afternoon**

"Ok everyone that's a wrap. I want everyone here the same time all week. Good job today people! I am very pleased." The director shouted to the crew. Everyone was relieved that they could go home. It has been a tiring day.

Elizabeth squeezed through the dressing room and got changed quickly and ran out the door. She didn't want to be stuck with the same old conversations in the dressing room. She managed to get out of there and went home. She didn't come home till quarter to six, but that was alright. It was better than seven or eight when it was really dark and Elizabeth would have to worry about pickpockets or homeless people begging for spare change or food. She herself sometimes made ends meet with the apartment and couldn't afford to give away with what money she had.

Waiting for her was Betsy, asleep on the couch. Not wanting to bother her, Elizabeth went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She got her food; a leftover pastrami sandwich with Swiss cheese and salt and pepper to top it off. She said grace for her food and dug in.

It didn't take long to finish a sandwich. With nothing to do, Elizabeth decided to call it a night and went to bed. She still had the hangover and there was no sense in waking Betsy. She changed into her pajamas; hummed a few tunes and went to bed. She had the most unusually dream.

_A young woman in a lace wedding gown holds a dozen of roses in her hands and walking down a long aisle. People were standing around her in long pews. People she hardly recognized. They were staring at her. The woman was Elizabeth and this was her wedding day. _

_She continued to walk and up ahead was a man with midnight black hair in a black tuxedo was waiting for her. Next to him was a priest with a bible in his hands. She approaches closer and closer until she comes to the front. She hands her flowers off to someone, more likely a bridesmaid. _

_The man takes her hands and holds them tight. The priest smiles and then begins. His mouths moves and says some vows. The man's mouth moves slowly as he says his. Elizabeth does the same thing. The next thing they knew, the kissed each other and escaped the church. _

_They went on a hill and watched the sun go down. The sky turned into different colors and shades of red, orange, gold and purple. There was a little breeze. It blew and messed their hair up slightly. Elizabeth points to the sky and tells the man that the man of what the colors remind her of. _

_Suddenly the sky turns dark. Like a black shadow has occurred. There are new additions to the sky, which was the bright moon and millions of tiny stars. They show off their wonder and magnificent beauty. The moon was full which made the night more perfect. Elizabeth started shoving the man around in a foolish way. They tackle and roll around in the grass under the stars. They keep on rolling until they come to a stop. _

_Elizabeth was on top of the man. He touched her mouth slightly with a gentle touch. Elizabeth put her hands on the man's midnight black hair. They giggled to each other and they kissed again promising never to let go. The two of them had each other forever and they promised never to go away. _

_Elizabeth scooted next to her man and rested her head on his chest. His arm was around hers and gently tickling it. It was soft and had a tingling feeling. Elizabeth enjoyed that. _

_The next thing Elizabeth knew was she was suddenly cold. She sat up and held herself for warmth. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. The man looked concerned and held her, trying to keep her warm. Nothing helps. It got worst. Elizabeth finally stood up and paced back and forth. They say that moving around warms up the body. She still was cold. She started to walk straight. There was a big light away larger than the moon's light. The man did not follow her. He just stood. She walked to it and disappeared. The man just stood there alone. In the distance was a wolf's lonely cry which echoed through the hills. _

Elizabeth woke up startled about her dream. It was about nine o'clock in the morning. She sat on the edge of her bed and tried to figure things out. She didn't think that dream pertained to her. She could never be sure. Not worried about it, she went to the main room to see Betsy.

_A/N: This may not be as good as the last chapter, but it was the spur of the moment. I hope you tell me what you think and thanks for reading._


	5. Preparations

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

_A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews, I hope you keep on reviewing. This chapter is going to be a little boring, so please bear with me; I just need to fill the rest of these up until the meeting between the two. Enough rambling. Now, onto Chapter 5!_

It has been two weeks since Daniel had that unusual dream. He never had it again or anything similar to it. Just the average dreams of the workforce. Daniel was somewhat a work-aholic and his work frequently interfered with his dreams. These dreams were usually good though. In them he was always the handsome surgeon who saves the day with one touch with his scalpel and adored by all the nurses around him. If he was not dreaming of his work, he would dream of pure darkness with the flash of greens, reds, blues and the mixture of every other color in between.

He lay in bed and thought about the big trip to the city. There was only two more days left and Daniel was excited. He has never been to the Big Apple and wanted to explore the big city. Perhaps buy a souvenir or two. He also wanted to see if his dream woman was there and sweep her off her feet. Daniel never believes the theory of dreams coming true, but this one seemed real and Daniel was going to stick with it. He hoped that this woman would be way better than Evelyn.

Today was his day off from the hospital work and he was going to enjoy it. Although he loved his job and couldn't dream of not going, he was grateful for the time off. Stress was getting to him about new procedures for the interns at the hospital and the whole trip to New York was getting him nervous as the day comes closer. Besides, he needed a break.

The house was hauntingly silent. It seemed like there was a ghost in the house. But that wasn't the case. Actually, the real reason the house was silent was that his parents were in Europe for a while on a tour in Italy and visiting some famous cities there as well. They wouldn't be home until four more weeks from now and Daniel had the house to himself. Until he gets the dream house off the ground, he would need to stay there. To make his dream house complete, he would need a dream woman. That hopefully would come soon. His parents' departure gave him more time to break the news to them about Evelyn. They adored her dearly and would be upset if she left. It seemed to Daniel that they worshipped the ground she walked on with the way they treated her. They treated her like royalty.

Daniel stretched out in his bed feeling every muscle in his body wake up to the nice wake up call. He then looked at the clock: 10:00. He had a long day ahead of him with so much to do. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to fill his stomach. He cooked himself some scrambled eggs, and bacon with a nice cup of coffee to top it off. The smell of it made his stomach do flips.

Once he finished the cooking, he sat down at his table, put a napkin over his lap, grabbed a fork and dug it. He enjoyed it too. _This is the life. _He thought. And he dug in.

He finished about 20 minutes later and cleaned everything and put the items away. Daniel went to go get dressed and take a shower. He dressed casualty since he wasn't going to work that morning or afternoon so it really didn't matter what he wore. Afterwards, he dug around for some suitcases and started packing his clothes for the big adventure ahead of him.

Once he found the suitcase, he threw it on the bed in his room. He opened it, let it air for a few minutes before digging in his drawers for clothes to pack. He started to pack and folded each piece of clothing slowly and chose the best clothing he could possibility own. He had no clue what they wore in New York. All he knew was that it was fancy. It **had** to be.

Satisfied with what he had packed, Daniel went back downstairs grabbed his favorite book and headed off to the beach.

For some odd reason, the beach always gave him comfort. It was always nice. No one could possibly disturbed you. He went to his favorite spot on the beach. It was close to the back, where the sun always shone. Not much people went there, but Daniel loved the area. He always loved the sun. He opened up the book that has been opened so many times that the pages were bent from book marking and started the read.

The book was entitled _The Last of the Mohicans_by James Fenimore Cooper. A very classic tale about Natty Bumppo or Hawkeye as his Indian name. He was a trailblazer in the territory of upstate New York. Chingachkook, the Mohican leader has taken him in and raised him as his own son. When he has to guide two English sisters through the wilderness territory, the trouble begins with Le Renard Subtil an Indian scout along the way. Taking place during the French and Indian War during 1757, it has its blood, gore and fighting action.

Daniel adored this story. It was like his little bible. He was always fascinated with the character of Hawkeye. So brave and heroic in the outdoor world not knowing who to trust. Daniel was one day going to call his son that; if he had a son. It was a strong name, Hawkeye. He wanted his son to wear it, because he hoped that he was going to be smart, just like the character.

He started to read and read until the sun came down.

--

The sky filled with shades of gold, purple and red and Daniel left the beach. He went through the book a lot today and he was going to bring it with him on the trip.

He went back to his house and went to bed to preparing for another day at Crabapple Cove General Hospital.

--

**The Next Day**

Daniel was nervous and distracted at work. His mind was elsewhere. Tomorrow was the big day. He was doing his work in somewhat of a rush and his supervisor notice. He approached him.

"Daniel, what's the big deal?" The elderly man replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really file medical examines like this?" He showed him some files that were disorganized and incorrect.

"No, sir," Daniel replied.

"Then what's the big deal, son? You have done better jobs that this. You are usually good with the files. Better that the rest of the interns. What's eating ya?"

"I have this big trip tomorrow and.."

"Nonsense! I know all about that. And let me tell you this, your nervousness better not interfere with your work. I see a lot of potential in you. You're devoted to your job and I know it. You will be a great doctor one day. But, being nervous over a trip it.. it is unprofessional. If you can't do the job, Pierce than I suggest you go home and come back when you can work! Got it?"

"No, I can do the work sir. Don't worry." Daniel responded.

"Good, now get back to work," and he left and Daniel continued to work.

Robert came in during his shift and said hi. "Daniel, buddy ol' pal. How's it going?"

"Not so well not that you're here." He said jokingly.

"Well, are you ready for the big trip?" He asked ignoring Daniel's last comment.

"Kinda."

"Well, I'll be at the house around six thirty sharp. I want to get a head start on the road so you better be up and ready."

"I will," Daniel answered.

"Alright, I'll see you then." With that, Robert left. Daniel continued to work until quitting time.

--

**6:30 The Next Morning**

A car pulled up to the Pierce's residence. Robert was driving. He put the car in park and saw his friend waiting for him.

"You ready?" Robert asked.

"Yea," Daniel put his stuff in the car as well as his body.

"You didn't forget anything, did you?" Robert asked in a motherly tone.

"No, I didn't forget anything Mommy Dearest." Daniel responded mocking him.

"Great! Let's roll!" With that they left. "NEW YORK CITY HERE WE COME!" Robert shouted


	6. One Last Run

**Chapter 6: One Last Run**

Two weeks of rehearsals were driving Elizabeth off the wall. Each day was the same thing over and over again. Each day the director would complain of something different or change the settings of the set. The director was driving everybody crazy. To top it all off, no one had a break until the very end of rehearsal. Elizabeth was relieved at the end of the day to just go home and not be yelled at or complained too. She knew Broadway life was tough, but not like this. This is just insanity.

Thanking the Lord above that it was the last day of practice, Elizabeth walked cheerfully down the New York City streets with the usual commotion going around her. The smell of smoke from factories, the sirens of the police, the loud talking over the crowds and the honking cars on the road getting aggravated by the traffic of people or other cars in the street, and the flying birds around the whole city. This was her wake up call to the world.

The sun was out which was what Elizabeth's mood was: happy. There were no clouds in the sky as her high heels made a clicking/clacking noise on the sidewalk. Nothing could make this day horrible. Elizabeth came closer to the theatre.

Tomorrow she was going to become a star. Elizabeth's life long dream was to become a star and now she was going to get it. It was coming, and the anxiety was pushing to her surface. Everything she has worked for will now come and shine. She will finally be more American than before. When she was younger, Elizabeth was claimed "un-American" because the rest of her family was from Italy and she was the only one in her family born in America. She is an American and this will show them.

Elizabeth got to the theatre and prepared for the last rehearsal. She did the usual stuff; got changed, sung, danced, said lines in merriment. The rehearsal wasn't as bad as the other ones since the director didn't yell as much. But, they would probably get yelled at tomorrow.

"Ok, people that's it for the day," The director said in the audience seats. He stood up and clapped his hands twice notifying to the stars to come together for an announcement.

There was a crowd of people squeezed in on the stage. Elizabeth was in the back on the tip of her toes to get the view of the director.

"Before you go, I would like to say that these last two weeks have been great. There was wonderful cooperation with the crew and, of course the cast. Nothing broke yet, not many complaints. I cannot start to tell you how much I appreciate this. You make directors like me really proud to be in this business. I have a good feeling that tomorrow is going to be a great opening night. There are absolutely no more tickets--we are officially sold out tomorrow night. Might I say that there are going to be very please with the production. Remember tomorrow's date, December 21, 1920 for it is the biggest play in your young lives. The good side is that there is no snow while Christmas is only four days away. So, to end my speech, there will be a cast party tomorrow right after the show and give yourselves a big hand." He started clapping loud and the thunderous sound got louder and louder with shouts of joy. Afterward, everyone went their separate ways.

Elizabeth walked into the dressing room and got changed in to her "flapper dress". She then walked the quiet streets of New York since most businesses are close after five. The only sound was her shoes making a sound on the cement sidewalk that was echoing on the quiet streets.

Christmas was only four more days away. She never really gave anyone gifts since she didn't have enough money to give anyone anything. This year, she would have write letters to everyone once again. Elizabeth would tell them about the play. She wasn't sure if she would have to do the play on Christmas, but she doubts it highly.

Usually this time of year the snow would start falling. Surprisingly, this year it's starting a little late. It doesn't even act like winter this year. Old Man Winter must be taking a little rest before starting work again.

Elizabeth came home, Betsy wasn't there. _Must of had a date, _she thought to herself.

That thought made her remember that strange dream she had two weeks ago. She never had it again and really didn't want to have it again. It seemed like she was seeing her own death before her eyes.

Changing the topic, Elizabeth went to the icebox and got herself some Chinese food. _Betsy must of picked it up earlier today. She is so good to me. _She grabbed the carton and chopsticks and started to dig in on the kitchen chair.

Elizabeth still had the jitters for tomorrow. She started praying for strength. In three days she had to make an attempt to go to the midnight mass. She hasn't been to Church lately but she was going to go to Mass no matter what Betsy's objections are.

She finished the Chinese food and took a long hot shower. Elizabeth never had luck with that lately. Every time she got herself her shower, she ran out of hot water.

Elizabeth went into the bathroom, took off her dress, beads and other accessories she had on and went in. The steam of the shower escaped throughout the little room. It felt good. She let the water wash all her worries away. When finished, she went to get her towel and wrapped around her skinny body, put on her baggy pajamas and laid back and listen to the radio.

She fell asleep with excitement. For tomorrow, she was going to become a star.

_A/N: I know, it's kind of boring, but I'm planning next chapter already for when the two meet! _


	7. Meet Me on Broadway

**Chapter 7: Meet Me On Broadway**

_A/N: I'm not sure about the distance from Maine to New York, so please forgive me if it's incorrect, also the diner near the theatre, haven't been in the city in the while so sorry for that too. Now that said: Onto Chapter 7!_

**December 21, 1920**

The black Model T which belonged to Daniel and Robert came to a halt and a very stylish hotel in the heart of New York City after a 12 hour drive including the stop in Massachusetts for the night.

"Here we are!" Robert chimed as he found a parking spot for the Model T in the back of the hotel. It was very crowded. The hotel was the_ Milford Plaza._It was new and Robert was lucky enough to get reservations way in advanced. Also a lucky thing, it was near the Broadway district so they can either walk or go to the Broadway theatre that night.

"Oh, great. If I had to stay here one more minute with you, I was going to scream!" Daniel said.

"I'm not that bad," Robert said in defense.

"Please, don't start. You were speeding, which I have no clue how you can manage in this car. We almost got arrested for almost killing an old lady on one of the side roads we just passed with her groceries! An old lady, Robert. Good thing she didn't com to the car and start hitting you with that cane. Another conclusion, we were almost arrested by the police for ignoring signs on the highway. Luckily enough, we were saved by you saying that we were travelers from California and were no familiar with the rules of the Northeast! God forbid they know that we're from the Northeast. As well as that, you had to compliment their uniforms and their sticks! Oh, no. You couldn't keep your mouth shut. You had to keep going spicing things up a bit. Like you always do!"

Robert froze for a moment then responded to Daniel's outburst smoothly, "We got here safe and sound, didn't we, worry wart?"

"Shut up, Robert. Next time, I'll drive. " Daniel opened the door and got out, slamming the door behind him. Robert followed. They went into the back to get their items. Once getting two suitcases, the two buds went into the hotel, checked in and observed their room. They could only afford one room.

It was decent. There were two beds, a radio and bathroom. The room will do for a week.

The two walked back to the lobby side by side and stood near the double doors.

"What would you like to do now?" Robert asked his friend who was distracted out the doors. "Daniel?"

"What?" He replied.

Robert repeated the question "What would like to do now?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Quarter past one." Robert answered looking at his Elgin wrist watch.

"Why don't we find a bar and stay in it for a while. Then, go to the play." Daniel said putting his hands in his pockets casually.

"Sounds great. There are a lot of girls at the bar" Robert pointed out to his friend.

"You are not going to let that go, are you?" Daniel asked hoping that the answer would be no.

"You really don't think that I came all this way to see my friend suffer, do you? Of course not. I already told my wife what I was going to do, and she agreed. Mary knows. As of now, Dr. Pierce you are on a new therapy. **Mine! **Since you are over Evelyn, you're getting a new girl whether you like it or not. This is the city, not any city, but New York City. My friend, you are going to find someone here. Believe me!"

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then you can kill me or something, ok? Besides, there are a lot more cities out there. And a lot more girls. There's someone out there for you, Daniel, don't worry. Now, let's find that bar. All this jabbering is making me thirst for a beer."

"Let's. After you, mighty one." Daniel said jokingly.

"Thank you, trusty person." Robert walked in front of his friends and for the first time, the two buds walked the streets of New York to familiarize themselves.

Finally, after ten minutes of walking, they came to a bar right across the street from the theatre. Walking in, they noticed the place was a good bar. It was dark with dim lights; a piano for singing the blues; and a whole shelf of different kinds of whiskeys, beer, scotch and more behind the counter. This place will do.

Daniel and Robert settled themselves down on the stools of the counter. They ordered scotch and beer.

"Haven't seen you around these parks before," the bartender said. He was heavy and going bald which Daniel and Robert had noticed. He had a pug face like the pug dog, looked like he was in his mid forties and was wearing an apron to protect him from any spilled drinks. He poured their drinks. "Where are you two from?"

Daniel answered. "Ever hear of Crabapple Cove, Maine?"

"Excuse me?" The bartender replied.

"Crab-apple Cove, Maine," Daniel said more slowly for the man to understand.

"No, I haven't. Where is it near? Augusta?" The bartender handed them their drinks and waited for Daniel to answer.

"Actually two hours from Portland." Daniel answered. "Near the shore."

"It's a lobster town," Robert included.

"Oh, one of them. So what are you here for?" The bartender sounded interested.

"We're here to pick up Romeo here his Juliet," Robert said.

Ignoring his friend, Daniel just told the real reason. "We're here for the Broadway play, _Sally._"

"_Sally, _huh? Yea, opening night is tonight. I saw the rehearsals for it, and the lead lady is fine. It's going to be a crowded night tonight in here. The cast party is going to be here as well as the majority of the audience. You may have a chance for the lead lady thought, like your friend said over there." The bartender pointed to Robert. He leaned against the counter.

"Told you, Daniel that this was a good idea." Robert commented.

"Yea, whatever." Daniel drank the rest of his drink and asked for another one.

The bartender grabbed his glass and started getting another scotch. "I never got your names. Everyone around here call me John."

"I'm Robert and Romeo here is Daniel."

"Nice to meet you," The bartender gave him the drink. The trio talked for a while.

--

Elizabeth Quressimo was worried out of her mind about the whole play tonight. Was she going to be good or bad? Was she going to forget a line, or dance move? As she was thinking about this, she paced around the room rambling on the possibilities of the crisis. Betsy went to the factory for her day's pay. So Elizabeth had the house to herself. She had the feeling of throwing up, which she already did. Her stomach was still turning inside out. She only had five hours until the big show was on. Even if she was sick, the show must go on! And by God she was going to go on.

She sat on the couch, still nervous but a little better at the same time. She heard from her sister that her parents were going to the show, and some of the family. She only knew them and of course, Betsy. Everyone else was a stranger.

Elizabeth craved for a martini just then. The driest martini she could get her hands on. She couldn't get one now for fear of getting drunk. After the show, she would get it at the cast party across the street. How much she craved it. She couldn't wait till tonight, but she must.

She turned her attention outside the window of her apartment. They were on the fourth floor and she looked down. She watched the people walking and minding their own business walking to their destinations. This kept her mind empty and she forgot about being nervous. Elizabeth also turned on the radio and listened to what was on.

--

**4:00 afternoon**

"Hey, uh... Daniel? You want to get some food before heading on?" Robert said. They actually didn't get drunk in the bar. They had enough drinks.

Daniel, slamming his cup down looked toward his friend with a squinting eye and said "Where do you expect us to go?"

"I don't know, let's just go. Besides, I need the fresh air, and so do you, my friend."

"Fine." He paid John and told them they'll be back later. And they walked into the fresh air of the city: smoke, food and more smoke.

They walked up and down until they came to a diner. They settled on that and ordered corn beef sandwiches with a side of Cole slaw, fries and soup. They enjoyed the meal when they came. Only two more hours and they would be sitting on Broadway.

--

Betsy came home to the apartment building at 4:30 to get changed and freshen up for her friend's performance. She showered, grabbed something to eat. "Will you quit pacing; you're making me tired just looking at you."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I know you have a busy night. Oh, wait, that's me!"

Betsy stood up from her chair and held Elizabeth's shoulders firmly, "You're going to be fine. More than fine, fantastic! You hear me? After the first night, it'll come easy to you. Another bright side: your friends are going to be there and some of your family that you like. Another good thing coming out of this: Christmas is coming soon. You're favorite holiday! Think about that. If you are still nervous about tonight, picture everyone naked or wearing just their underwear. Ok?"

Elizabeth looked through her friend's dark brown eyes and said "You're right, I'll be fine. Hope my parents don't boo or hiss or whatever."

Betsy let go of Elizabeth's shoulders and replied "That's the spirit! Who cares what your parents think? Now, let's get you changed and ready to go."

Betsy led her friend to her bedroom and got her dress ready to go: a cotton light green dress which came up to her knees; black high-heels; white and red beads around her wrists and ankles and to top the outfit off, a headdress that was blue which covered her brown hair. Sure it was mismatched but Elizabeth didn't care; no one was going to see anyway for two reasons: One, it was going to be dark and two she was going to change out of the outfit.

Betsy's outfit was a little different: a blue cotton dress that also went to her knees; only white beads and white shoes. She didn't put on the extra accessories as Elizabeth has.

The two women went back to the main room, grabbed their purses and headed out the door. For security reasons, they locked the door and Betsy carried the key. They walked on the boulevard to Broadway.

--

**Opening Night**

There was a crowd of people at the doorway of the New Amsterdam theatre prepared to go it. The crowd seemed to get heavier and heavier. Voices were louder and space was scarce. The conversations were heard across the street.

Daniel and Robert were right in the middle, fresh cut and shaven. After their meal, they went back and changed. Now being right in the middle, they were being shoved around like animals. They tolerated it as possible. They stood tall and straight.

"So many people for Broadway," Daniel commented.

"I know, right," Robert shot back.

"The doors should open soon. What time is it?"

"Ten to six."

At the moment, the doors opened and the horde of people rushed in. Daniel and Robert were being pushed in as well. When they reached the front, they handed their tickets, got a program of the cast and went on the mission to find their seats. Eventually, they did. Front and center.

"Nice seats, Robert. How did your dad find them?" Daniel asked as he was sitting down.

"My father has ways, Daniel, my father has ways."

Backstage, Elizabeth was ready to go. The director was going frantic but he was not shouting.

He called the whole cast together. "Everyone, I just want to say break a leg tonight. You all worked hard to get where you are and I'm proud of you. Remember to have fun out there too, and also the cast party tonight after the show. Good luck everyone, let's get the show on the road!"

The members got into their positions and the director went to the audience. Conversations filled the air. Once the director got on stage, the audience got quiet.

"First, I would like to say thank you for coming. Tonight, you will see the play _Sally_ about a young woman who poses as a ballerina. How, you may ask? Well, I would say but that would ruin the whole play for you," The audience chuckled at this part. The director continued once it settled down. "The cast has worked very hard to give you this production and our star is new so go easy on her. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, _Sally." _

The director clapped his hands as he got off the stage. The audience join in. Elizabeth's parents clapped lightly. The lights went off and the play began.

It was pretty good in Daniel's eyes. But he wasn't paying attention to the play. He was paying attention to the woman playing Sally.

Daniel swore that it was love at first sight. She was beautiful. The way she danced, sung and said lined enchanted Daniel. He had never felt like this before. Not to anyone. Not even Evelyn. For some odd reason, she looked familiar somehow. From someone recent. He looked through his program to find out who it was. _Elizabeth Quressimo. _Daniel adored it. Although the name didn't ring a bell to him. He thought back and came to a conclusion.

_The dream. That dream. _

_She was wearing a white dress with a shawl around her arms, she had dark hair, dazzling eyes and wonderful features, nothing a woman had anymore..._

_It was her! _Daniel thought. _It has to be. She stands out above the rest. _

Daniel continued to look at that woman. He was in love.

--

The play went by very quickly. And very excellent. The audience loved Elizabeth, she had a few bravoes and encores from the audience as well as whistles and hoots. Elizabeth was a star.

Her parents showed no emotion and were the first to leave. Betsy went crazy, and Daniel did too.

He grabbed Robert and said, "I found her! I found her!"

"Who?"

"The girl! The girl you've been talking about. And she plays Sally from the alley. I gotta meet her." He snapped his fingers "The cast party! That's it!" He grabbed his friend and headed out to the bar in hopes to meet Elizabeth Quressimo.

Elizabeth was backstage and got changed. Betsy greeted her outside in the cool night air. She gave her friend a quick hug.

"You were great!"

"You think so?"

"Hon, I know so."

"Did you see my parents?"

"Yes, and they were the first ones to leave."

"Great, let's get going. I need a drink." The two went into the bar. It was already crowded and Elizabeth grabbed a sit as Betsy went to get the drinks. She sat in a booth by the window and thanked God in her head for getting through the whole thing.

Daniel, who was sitting at the booth saw this. Robert nudged him to get a move on and this was his chance. Daniel walked to the booth. He stood before Elizabeth.

"Hi," he said.

Elizabeth looked up, "Hi," she replied a little startled.

"I saw you tonight."

"You did?"

"Yes, and you were fantastic."

"Thank you," she said flattered. _He is cute. _

"May I join you?" He said motioning to the other booth.

"Sure, you're not a peeping tom are you?"

"Of course not."

She smiled, "Alright, you may. My friend shouldn't mind."

Betsy came back and saw this. She dropped her drink and went away to the booth. To her, Elizabeth needed privacy.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Daniel Pierce."

"You already know me, but I'm Elizabeth Quressimo. But for purposes, you can call me Elizabeth."

"And you can call me Daniel. Tell me about yourself. _Damn she's beautiful. _

"There's not much to tell." She put her elbows on the table and propped her head. "I'm from here, my parents are from Italy. I have four siblings. I don't talk to my parents much. We had a huge argument about my future and didn't get over it. But they were here tonight, and I don't know how they like it. I'm also a flapper and don't care what anyone thinks. I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I enjoyed it."

"Well, that's my life. I live in a apartment with my friend who dropped my drink off. Tell me about yourself. I know you're not from here." Elizabeth took her martini and sipped it.

"I'm from Crabapple Cove, Maine. A very small town. I am an intern and wishing to become a surgeon one day. I have an older sister and I get along great with my parents. I live with them, but I am building a home. I'm here from my friend and that's it." He gave a little chuckle at the end.

"Sounds good. Must be better than the city life."

"It is."

"How long are you in town for?" Elizabeth asked.

"A week."

"Oh, you'll be ok."

They continued to talk about random things, and it began to be a great night for the both of them.


	8. Welcome to the City Life, My Friend

**Chapter 8: Welcome to the City Life, My Friend**

The night went quickly. Daniel and Elizabeth kept on talking the whole night. There wasn't much people in the bar anymore. Robert walked himself back to the hotel, as Betsy went back to the apartment. The only people left in the dimmed bar was regular drunks, the bartender and of course, Daniel and Elizabeth.

"Changing the topic, Daniel. You said you were an intern, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have a special interest you want to be in? You know, like neurosurgery, oncology and all the other stuff?"

"Actually, I just want to be in general surgery. It's my passion and calling." Elizabeth laughed at the remark. "You know, I've been looking at you eyes and might I say they are beautiful. Aqua blue?"

"Thank you. Many people think they are cerulean blue. Then again, these are the people who believe that I am adopted just because my eyes are blue. I actually believe that they are cerulean blue, like the ocean. What are yours? Chestnut?"

"I think so. I didn't really look at my eye color. Anyway, I don't care what color your eyes are. They're fabulous! I could look at them all day." He smiled and continued to look through her eyes. "You must get a lot of compliments."

"I do. Have you ever had Christmas in the city before?" She said changing the topic once again.

"No, not really."

"If you like, I could show you and your friend around. I have another performance tomorrow and not another one till the New Year. Betsy and I don't do much. I'm going to midnight mass and"

"You're Catholic?" Daniel interrupted.

"Yea, why is it a problem or something?"

"No, I would think that you were a Methodist or Protestant."

"Daniel, in Italian families, you are Catholic. If you are in the Irish family such as Betsy, you are Protestant."

"I'm a Methodist."

"I'm happy for you." Elizabeth shot back. She looked around for a clock and saw it was midnight. "Oh God, it's that late? I really should be getting on back. I have another performance before Christmas." She got up and grabbed her belongings. She paid the bartender on the table and left a tip. Daniel got up with her.

"Please, let me walk you home." Daniel said which sounded like pleading.

"I can trust a country boy like you, right?" Elizabeth asked mischievously.

"We've been talking for hours and still don't trust me?"

"You country boys have your ways." She headed toward the door smiling, "I suppose you can walk me home."

"That's more like it." He paid Joe and met Elizabeth at the door. They walked out and started walking. The streets were once again quiet except for the clack sound of Elizabeth's heels. The smell of smoke was mild and the air was mist and crisp. It felt good.

"I'll take that offer you were proposing."

"What offer?"

"To show me around the city at Christmas."

"Oh, sure. We could start tomorrow. Just give me a time." She looked at Daniel.

"Noon good with you?"

"Yea. What hotel are you staying at? I'll meet you there. I must warn you that the city is more beautiful with snow. For some reason we have a cold front, but no white stuff. "

_"I'm staying at the Milford Plaza._ Back in Crabapple Cove it's the same thing. The snow doesn't seem to want to come." He changed the topic and said "That is a wonderful outfit you're wearing."

"Thank you. People call me crazy for wearing but I don't care. It's a new fashion that needs to be shown. It'll make history!" She twirled after saying that. "I told you, I'm a flapper." The two of them then giggled down the quiet streets making the only sound aside from the walking shoes.

They were getting closer to her apartment building and it was silent for a few minutes.

"You ok, Daniel? You just went silent without warning. You homesick?"

"A little."

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Besides, one day I would like to see it. Crabapple Cove I mean. It sounds like a beautiful place. I have never heard of it until you told me. The city is nice too."

"You would like it. Lobster town all over. The greatest lobster town that is. There are also the beautiful beaches and the magnificent waves. The water is warm and it wraps around you like a blanket. The air smells of flowers, and sea air. It is really beautiful."

"Mmmm" Elizabeth said picturing the small town "It sounds wonderful. You are very fortunate to live in a town like that. I would give anything to life the simple life without worrying whether I am going to be on the streets or homeless the next day."

"What do you mean?"

"I sometimes don't make ends meet. Betsy and I split the rent together 50/50. One day we're not going to have enough. But for now, we'll get by."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, it's not your fault."

They approached the apartment building of Elizabeth's mobile home. They stopped at the stoop. "Well, this is it. My home. I'm on the fourth floor."

Daniel looked up and down. "Looks nice."

Elizabeth smiled. "Ahh, you say that now, but try not having enough heat for the winter."

"Wow, you have it rough."

She sighed. "I supposed, but I thank God everyday for being alive and having a home to go to every night." She looked at Daniel. "This has been a wonderful night. The best I have had in a long time, not counting the time I was in a hangover which by the way was the other day. This was great. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"No trouble at all. The play was wonderful." Daniel said still looking at her.

"Can you find your way back to the hotel."

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because I can give you directions."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"Great, then I'll meet you at the _Milford Plaza_ at noon. Good night, Daniel." Elizabeth turned to the door.

"Good night, Elizabeth." He walked the opposite way.

YESSSSSSSSSS!" He said making his own little victory dance. "Thank you Lord!" He literally skipped back to hotel in his merriment.

He walked into the hotel and realized that he didn't have the key to his room. Daniel walked in stride to the front of his hotel door and knocked. No one answered. He knew Robert was in. He knocked again.

"Robert! Open the door." Daniel shouted. He heard movement and heard his friend coming to the door. Light shined under it. Robert opened the door.

In a mumbling voice, he said "Well, look who it is. Mr. Party Man and Lover Boy. Get on in here."

"Thanks." Daniel said.

"You've been gone a very long time. What did you do? Get married?"

Daniel unbuttoned his shirt and undid his tie. He sat on the bed to take off his shoes and talked a million miles an hour. "She was magnificent! She is everything I want in a woman. She's funny, smart and above all, beautiful. She is also talented in many ways. She was definitely God sent. We stayed at the bar all night."

"Did you do anything else?"

"No, we just talked. Her name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Marie Quressimo." Daniel stared dreamily into empty space. Robert, who was still standing near the door said. "That's great, Romeo. So are you going to see each other again or what?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, tomorrow she's showing me the city before Christmas. Her friend and you are invited." Daniel stood up and walked to his suitcase, unpacked his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change.

"So," Robert started as he settled down on his bed. "What time and were are we going. To a specific place?"

"Noon. And I'm not sure if we're going to a specific area. All I know is that I'm going to be with the girl of my dreams." He shouted from the bathroom. He came out a moment later and went to the bed relieved that he could finally lie down. He rubbed his feet. "I'll say one thing about this city: the streets are a killer on feet."

"You wouldn't care about that. Just as long as Elizabeth is there. Admit it, New York was an excellent idea. You got yourself a girlfriend." He grinned at his friend.

"She's not my girlfriend. Not yet anyway." He closed his eyes and tried to remember the whole conversation they had.

"I hope I have your permission to turn out the light and actually make an attempt to get back to sleep."

Daniel set a glare. "Yea, ok, turn off the light. You have my permission, humble servant." Robert switched the light.

"Good night, Romeo." He tucked back into the covers.

"Good night," Daniel went into the covers and fell asleep dreaming of Elizabeth.

--

Betsy greeted her friend at the door. "So, how was it?"

"It was like a dream! He walked me home and everything. Just like a gentleman should do. I think he likes me. "

"So?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but it was only a few hours but I think I like him back."

"Are you sure, have you felt like this with anyone?"

"No, but there is something about him. He seems familiar somehow. I like him."

Elizabeth sat down on the couch exhausted from the whole day. Betsy joined her friend and started blasting questions like a rocket forgetting the last conversation. "So, what's his name? What is he like? Where is he from? Why is he here? What does he do? Does he"

"Geez, one question at a time, please?" She glanced at her friend. "His name is Daniel. Daniel Pierce."

"Oh. Where is he from?"

"Crabapple Cove, Maine."

"Where is that?"

"In Maine." Elizabeth being smart with Betsy.

"You know what I mean!"

"I think it's somewhere on the shore."

"Oh. So what else?" Betsy inquired.

"He's an intern at Crabapple Cove General Hospital. He came here with a friend for the play. He had midnight black hair and chestnut brown eyes. And he's Italian! And a Methodist." She said the last line in disgrace.

"Sounds interesting. Are you going to see him again?"

"Yea, tomorrow I told him what the city is like around Christmas. His friend is coming and you are too."

"A day in the city. What will you think of next?"

"I dunno. Give me a chance to think about it after a good night's sleep." She went into her room and changed into her pajamas. She came back out to make sure Betsy was through for the night.

"You are done for the night, right, Betsy?"

"I guess." Betsy shrugged.

"Well, goodnight," Elizabeth went back into her bedroom and went to sleep, thinking about Daniel.

--

**Noon the next day**

"The _Milford Haven?_ How could they afford this, 'Lizabeth?" Betsy asked as they waited in the lobby for Daniel and Elizabeth.

"I don't know. He's rich. Do I look fine?" Elizabeth went in front of her friend and twirled once. She was wearing a navy blue cotton dress with light blue beads around her neck, wrists, and ankles. Her heels were white just like the night before. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing loopy earrings which concluded the whole outfit.

"You look fabulous. Don't worry." Betsy replied. Betsy was wearing a gray skirt with flat black shoes and white blouse. She looked like a businesswoman. She had the day off once again today.

About five minutes later, Daniel and Robert enter the lobby wearing flannel. "Hi," Daniel greeted. "This is my friend, Robert. Robert, this is Elizabeth."

"Hi, she said and shook his hand.

"So this is the beautiful young woman you were speaking of." She giggled. "I'm delighted to meet you mademoiselle," He kiss her hand.

"This is my friend, Betsy. Betsy Jones. Betsy, this is Robert and Daniel, " Robert took her hand and did the same thing. Daniel just smiled and nodded.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Elizabeth said.

"Yea, let's go." The four went out to an adventure in New York City.

They took a taxi to Chinatown. Elizabeth showed Daniel the best restaurants and Time Square. They also went to Little Italy. She showed them the best pizza places and pasta places. They couldn't get in all the way due to the crowded streets filled with immigrants speaking different languages and trying to find jobs. Carts filled the streets as well with salesmen trying to bribe you to buy as many items from their cart as you can.

The four went to a little pizzeria and enjoyed a large pie.

"This is amazing!" Daniel said stuffing his face with pizza.

"Told you that you would like it," Elizabeth said in joy. "It's much better with snow. Next, I'll show you Madison Square Garden. Then, we'll probably have to head back due to the play and all," Elizabeth looked in dismay when she said the last sentence.

"Sounds wonderful," Daniel commented. They finished their pizza and headed toward The Garden.

They went in and were amazed at how big it was. It was like a coliseum. It had a tower that was at least 32 stories over the whole garden and was the city's second tallest building. The main hall was measured 200 by 360 feet seating 800 people. It was a stained white inside. Also in the garden was a statue of Diana, which is the Goddess of the Hunt in Roman mythology by the great Augustus Saint Gaudens. Diana, of course is holding a bow and arrow pointing it at any prey.

Daniel enjoyed it all. Robert seemed to tolerate it since he wasn't a big history buff.

Daniel was next to Elizabeth the whole way. At one point he accidentally touched her hand. But Elizabeth didn't seem to mind. She kind of enjoyed it.

They went back outside and took a taxi to go back to the New Amsterdam theatre. Elizabeth had to get ready.

Before getting out, Daniel said, "Elizabeth, before you get out, I would like to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For a wonderful day. The city is a beautiful place." He looked through her eyes.

"Anytime."

"Good luck tonight. Do you think we can see each other again?"

"Uhmm, sure. I don't know when. I'm free all day tomorrow. No play. After all, three more days till Christmas." She smiled.

"I tell you what, I'll come get you sometime before I left and tomorrow. Ok?"

Her smile got wider. "It's a deal." She paid the man and got out. " Bye, Daniel, bye Robert. A pleasure to meet you."

They waved goodbye and the taxi left for a hotel and Elizabeth entered the theatre and thanked God that it was a good day.


	9. Twas the Night Before Christmas

_**Chapter 9: Twas the Night before Christmas**_

It has been two days since Daniel last saw Elizabeth and it has been two days since Elizabeth's last performance which was filled with praise. Today was finally a day off. Off from practice, off from Broadway until the New Year. She would have to travel the majority of the Northeastern states including Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, New Jersey and Maine. After that, she was free. Free from the pressure of the audience, director and other cast members. But for now, she was grateful for the time off until then.__

Lately, she has been thinking about Daniel. He was leaving in a few days and something inside her told her not to let him go. There was something unique about him that Elizabeth couldn't put her finger on. Something was also familiar about him as well. The way he acted and stood. Like a soldier. Elizabeth knows that he wasn't a soldier or in any kind of war. He was against it, and so was she. They were talking about it, especially about the_ Selective Service Act of 1917._

_The __Selective Service Act of 1917_was passed by President Woodrow Wilson in 1917 to draft young men to the Great War. (World War One). At first, they were going to wait for volunteers to fight but that was impossible, so this came into effect. Elizabeth remembered Daniel mentioning that he was almost drafted, but was too young to get enough experience like a real soldier. He was saved. The age limit was 21 to 30. He was in the age limit. Daniel is now 24. By the end of the Great War, 24 million men have been registered and 8.2 million have been drafted. Daniel and Elizabeth didn't believe in forcing people to go fight for the country unless they wanted too. Many young men died in that war. Many didn't even make it to manhood nor have a family of their own. They left so many women who were either girlfriends or wives behind promising them that they would be back. They never made it back.

Daniel and Elizabeth both opposed to the act. It cost too many lives. Too many lives to count. Over 5 million to be exact.

Lazily, she had been thinking about the conversations they have had. She sat in the apartment building on the couch reflecting it all. The two of them had a lot in common.

They liked to read, except Daniel only liked one book; _The Last of the Mohicans_. Elizabeth liked it too, but not like a bible. They both are Italian, except Elizabeth's family was from Italy. Daniel's grandparents came to this country. They also have crazy friends as well as families. It was like they were meant to be in some way. One problem that could stop this was that they were from different backgrounds with different rules to follow.

Elizabeth's mind still wandered as she looked down at the window in her building. Betsy was working part time on Christmas Eve for extra money. Elizabeth can't blame her.

Tonight, she was going to Midnight Mass. She said she was going to go and Elizabeth was going to keep her word. She wondered if Daniel would go, although he was a Methodist. She did want to see him at least one more time before he left.

She was having an internal war against herself whether she should go invite him to Mass. Her mind said no. _He's not even Catholic, he's a Methodist. Methodist and Catholic don't go together. He would probably deny the offer anyway. _But her heart was saying other things. _Go for it, what's the worst that could happen? He likes you. He probably would say yes any day. _This was going on for at least an hour until she made her decision. She was going to go.

Elizabeth quickly went to get changed to something more decent and put on a little makeup. So far, he had enjoyed her outfits, but she never knew. He obviously liked exotic outfits, especially for a woman. Today, she was putting on a simple cotton blue dress, since it was Christmas Eve. She grabbed her purse and briskly walked to the hotel. It was only a mile away. Not so bad. Besides, Elizabeth enjoyed the walk.

She did what she usually did on the streets. There was commotion every which way. People shouting their items to sell, shouting out prices or calling for the police of some wrongdoing going about. There was the smell of food as well on the busy streets. She walked briskly ignoring all the distractions around her. She was on a mission, and she need to complete it with nothing in her way. Her adrenaline was racing. Her heart was pounding.

Elizabeth never felt like this for anyone before. Sure she had a boyfriend in high school that she really liked until she realized that all he cared about was he and he alone. Aside from that, he was also cheating on her. Her parents warned her. She didn't want to admit that they were right, but they were. But Daniel was different. He treated her like a lady. Like a person as well. She respected that. He listened to everything she had to say. It seemed that he loved all the conversations they had. Elizabeth knows that she did. She often wondered if he remembered all the conversations they had or if she felt the same way. She hoped so.

She was halfway to the hotel when she saw one of her friends walking and they stopped and chat.

"'Lizabeth? Elizabeth Quressimo, is that you?" The woman asked. They were close and the woman seemed to be inspecting Elizabeth like she was a soldier.

"Yea, Emily? How are you doing?" They gave each other a quick hug. Cherlyn was taller than Elizabeth by four inches or so. She was a tall lady. Cherlyn was a Native American; or 'half breed' as she put it. She had black long hair that reached up to her mid back, dark skin and almost black eyes. Cherlyn and Elizabeth's skin was almost the same but Cherlyn beat Elizabeth.

They stood in the middle of a New York City sidewalk catching up really quick. People walked beside them annoyed that they were in the middle of the sidewalk. The two women didn't even pay attention.

"Elizabeth, it has been ages since I've seen you. You look great. What have you been doing? Working out?"

"Actually, I'm on Broadway. I'm in the play _Sally_ and I got the lead."

"Really? That's incredible. And everyone said you wouldn't make it!"

"Yea, and look at me now!" The two women laughed. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm married and have a son. I have a second one on the way." She patted her stomach.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations! When are you due?"

"August or September." She replied.

"Is your husband good to you?"

"Oh, yes, I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect. Are you in a relationship?"

"No." Elizabeth replied. _Although I'm close going with a guy from the state of Maine. _She wanted to say that but watched her tongue.

"That's too bad. An attractive woman like you should be able to find someone. Where are you headed?"

"Oh," Elizabeth was startled by the question and made up a lie. "To a... a friend's. Yea, I'm going to a friend's house that's what I'm doing." She laughed a little relieved that she made up something quick and simple. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go to the store, buy a handful of groceries and go home to tend to my son."

"Good luck with that. I'm sorry I have to rush off, but I really need to get to my friend's place. It was nice to see you again, Cherlyn. Please, don't be a stranger come visit sometime. I live in the apartment development that way." She pointed to the direction she just came. "It's the only apartment building and it's not hard to find. I'm on the fourth floor. You'll find me."

"Ok, see you around, Elizabeth and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Cherlyn." The two women walked in their directions.

Elizabeth came up to a corner. _Only a few more feet._ There was a Salvation Army man ringing the bell looking for charity money. Elizabeth scrimmaged through her purse and found some loose change. She put it in the bucket. The man looked pleased. "Merry Christmas, Miss. God bless."

"Merry Christmas." She went across the street. The man still rang his bell.

Elizabeth finally made it to the _Milford Plaza. _She stood in front of the main doors before entering. "Lord, give me strength." she mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath and went on in.

The hotel was nice. She went to the main desk. "Excuse me, but do you know what room a Daniel Pierce and friend are?"

The receptionist looked through her book. "You said Pierce?"

"Yes, P-I-E-R-C-E," she spelled out.

"I have a Pierce and Chamberlain. Is that it?"

"Yes, what room is it."

The receptionist stood up and pointed. "Down this hall and the second door to the left."

"Thank you," Elizabeth started on her way. _Second door to the left. Here I am. _She once again stood in front of the door. _Come on Elizabeth, pull yourself together. You can do this. Just knock on the door and ask Daniel to go to church with you. __**YOU **__can do this. _When she got the courage, she knocked on the door. She was lucky that Daniel answered.

"Elizabeth!?" He said in shock and surprise. "Hi," He managed to get out.

"Hi," _So far, so good. _"I wanted to ask you something. May I come in?"

"Of course," He held the door wider. _Thank you Jesus. _

Elizabeth stood and looked around. "Nice room. It's very nice. Better than my place."

"Won't you sit down?" He motioned her to the bed.

She accepted. "Where's Robert?"

"Finding souvenirs for his wife."

"Oh."

"So, what can I do for you? What did you want to ask?"

"Well, since its Christmas Eve, I was wondering if you would like to come to Midnight Mass with me." _That sounded wrong. _"I mean, I know you're a Methodist and there isn't a Methodist church for an hour away so... I mean, you don't have to go. You must be lonely missing Christmas at home and I thought you know if you wanted to go to church." _Shut up, Elizabeth. _"Betsy hates going to Mass. Robert is invited to go too. But as I said you"

"I'd love too. Robert is not all that religious," Daniel interrupted. He put on a grin that grew wider.

"Good," _Way to go girl! _"It's the big church two blocks down. You sure you don't mind going?"

"No, I don't mind at all. So, do you want me to meet you there, or pick you up?"

"You can meet me outside the church fifteen minutes till."

"Alright."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Ok, well I better go, and prepare myself. And I got get myself something to eat."

"I noticed that you're not wearing the flapper dresses," Daniel said.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, well its Christmas Eve and I wanted to look presentable even if I'm not at church." She got up and headed toward the door. Daniel was right behind her.

"I got you. I don't have to dress fancy, do I?" Daniel asked curiously.

"No, just presentable."

"Ok, I'll see you then," _Kiss the woman. She's asking for it!_

Elizabeth opened the door, "I'll see ya" _Go for it! GO FOR IT!_

They awkwardly stood in front of each other. Elizabeth finally backed away exciting. Daniel waved. _That was your chance!! And you blew it! _

Elizabeth walked out the door, into the lobby and exited the building. _You should have kissed him! He wanted it!! HE WANTED IT!_

She walked all the way home anticipating Midnight Mass.

--

**11:15 that evening**

"Ok, Betsy, I'm leaving now. I'll be back around one, depending on how long it will take." Elizabeth told her friend as she was looking herself over.

"Where are you going?" Betsy asked playing with the radio.

"I told you earlier, I'm going to Midnight Mass with Daniel."

"Ooooooooo, somebody's got a date in the chapel!"

"No, no one's got a date in the chapel," She responded to her friend mocking her.

"Oh yea, what do you call this?"

"Being friendly!" Elizabeth snapped back.

"Real friendly. You talk to the man for hours at a bar, spend the day with him and then ask him to go to church. Oh yea, really friendly!"

"Hey, shut up!"

"Just stating the facts. The facts conclude that you're in love. You told me you never felt this way with any other guy. Maybe this is your dream man. You never know."

"Are you done making the speech? I really have to get going." Elizabeth grabbed her coat since the temperature outside dropped to the 40s.

"I'll be back," She said to her friend who was still playing with the radio.

"Have fun!" Elizabeth exited and went to the church.

--

**11:45 pm**

"Hey, you beat me!" Elizabeth said as she went up the steps to the church.

"What can I say? I'm a fast walker!" Daniel said.

Elizabeth laughed at the remark. "Yea, I guess. It could be also be the fact that you are staying only two blocks away and don't have to walk a mile to get here!" She retorted.

"That too," The both of them laughed.

"Well, let's not stand here in the cold, let's go on in," Elizabeth said.

"After you, my lady," Daniel's hands were leading the way.

Elizabeth went in and Daniel was right behind her.

The church was huge and had many windows of the Savior and the disciples. It was also white and candlelit. Lights hung from the ceiling that looked like chandeliers. They were using them on dim.

The two had a candle and a program. They sat in the middle. The crowd started to come in.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"For what?"

"For just being here. I hate coming here alone, especially on the holidays."

"No problem," Elizabeth's attention went back to the front and Daniel continued to look at her profile. _I've got to make a move. _

Just then, the sermon started. The Father started to talk about the Christmas seasons. Then there were songs. Elizabeth sang the loudest because she was the talented. Daniel admired it. They shared a hymn book since the second book was being used.

The sermon went pretty fast as well. It only lasted an hour and they were already on the last hymn _"Silent Night." _The candles were lit and the lights went out, followed they started to sing all four verses. It was beautiful. Although Daniel wasn't Catholic, he enjoyed it anyway.

The clock struck one. Everyone was cheering. It was already Christmas went they started but now, technically it was now officially Christmas. Everyone blew off the flames of the candles and the lights were turned back on. Everyone was clapping their hands and cheering.

"May it be a good year!" One person shouted.

"Glory to God in the highest and goodwill toward men!" Another one shouted.

Daniel and Elizabeth started talking. Out of nowhere, Daniel grabbed her waist and locked her lips with his.

_Finally!_


	10. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Chapter 10: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

That kiss lasted a long time. Elizabeth's arms which were at her side paralyzed for a second from the incident were now around Daniel's neck holding him gently. Daniel's arms were still around her waist but one went up to the middle of her back. His hands were gentle. Elizabeth felt it through her dress. Both of their heads were tilted at an angle opposite of each other. The kiss was warm and both of them were grateful.

After about five minutes, their lips split apart and where no longer locked with the other one. They looked at each other quizzically as if the other one knew what to do next. Elizabeth's deep blue eyes enchanted Daniel and Elizabeth loved chestnut brown of his. They were silent for a long time.

"Uhmm," Elizabeth started after the moment of silence, "We should really get going," She slowly started to let go of him. Since she was inside of the pew, she had to go over Daniel in order to exit. She started to grab her belongings (only her purse) and started to leave. Daniel grabbed her wrist not roughly, but enough to get her attention to turn back. She turned, curiously. His face was stunned with a pleading look to it. He was in love. It was obvious to Elizabeth that he wanted to walk her home once again. For some reason, she didn't mind. She tugged his hand and he followed. She led him to the back of the church to the exit and was hiding a smile. Daniel never let go of her wrist. The Father greeted him goodbye. They walked out to the church steps outside.

When they were outside, they rearranged their hands so they were actually holding each other's hand. Surprisingly, it was snowing. But the snow was just coming in flurries, but it was still snowing. The wind was making it seem that it was worse than it really was. The snow hit both of their faces. Cold because of her dress, Elizabeth bundled next to Daniel hoping to get a little warmer. The temperature dropped a lot since that afternoon. Daniel didn't mind, if fact, he welcomed it and held her against the cold. His arm once again around her waist. They were once again silent.

They tackled the snow together in the middle of the night and up and down the quiet streets of New York City.

"Elizabeth?" Daniel asked as they walked together looking at her. _Ask her, damn it! You have nothing to loose. _

"Mmm?" She replied as she was shivering.

"This is going to sound crazy. Ever since I saw you on the stage four days ago, I knew that you were the woman of my dreams," He took a deep breath. "I really like you, Elizabeth. You're funny, smart, outgoing, kind and gentle. As well as a beautiful woman. You had enough guts to show a stranger around New York City. You don't know how much I appreciate that. I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend. I mean, I know that we haven't been on a real date, but as group outings. Well, except the bar that night and I learned a lot about you. I knew as you talked that you were the one. I still would like you to be my girlfriend. I promise to treat you with loyalty, and will be a gentleman to you. I will not hurt you in any way or play with your emotions as other guys seem to do now a day. I will be a man to you. I promise on my honor. If you refuse, I'm alright with that too, but I would like to remain friends. I had a dream to find my woman, and I think I found her." He looked back to the front. He once again took a deep breath and actually saw it.

Elizabeth though thoroughly about the whole situation. She finally spoke facing. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I sure hope that you like long term relationships. I think that is very sweet. Especially on Christmas." Daniel smiled at this. "It's funny that you mentioned dreams. I had a similar dream. I was in a wedding gown, walking down an aisle. I was getting married. A man with midnight black hair--" She pauses and looked at Daniel's head. It was dark, but she could see it. She said slowly, "Just like... yours," she once again paused in shock. Daniel looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

Regaining and going back to the conversation, she whispered, "Oh my God! It's you. It's you."

"What's me?"

"The man from my dream." She pointed to him this time. "You are! You are him! That hair. No one has hair that dark!"

"Will you calm down, Elizabeth? Don't jump to conclusions. What else happened in your dream?"

Still astonished, Elizabeth went on. "We went out of the church and to this hill of some sort. I don't know. But, we were watching the sunset and having fun. It became dark and we were watching the stars. All of a sudden, I was cold. Like a bucket of ice water. I tried to keep warm, but nothing helped. I got up and started to walk straight into this... this big bright light covering the moon and stars. I didn't stop. I kept walking. And then, I disappeared. I woke up at that part." She stopped and then asked, "What about yours?

"My dream was that I was in a field of grass waiting for someone. I suddenly heard a cry and out in the field were a woman and a baby. A baby boy who was crying his heart out. He had blue eyes and so did the mother. Just like you. An exact match. We then went to the beach and we walked all day long enjoying the day. At night though, that's where things went weird. We sat near the water's edge and out of nowhere, she became incredibly cold. I tried to help her warm up but nothing helped. She then stood up and started to walk. I tried to stop her but she took the baby and continued to walk. Like she was in a trance. Little by little, she started to fade until she fully disappeared." He faced the sidewalk once again.

"That was strange. Do you think that we were meant to be? Or is it a coincidence?"

"I don't know."

"They say that the dreams are a way of desire."

"We may never find out. But I know that I got myself a girl like no other." Elizabeth was flattered.

They were quiet once again. They were closer to Elizabeth's apartment now. Each was happy. They had each other for Christmas. They only knew each other for a few days but it seemed like they knew each other for eternity.

They were at Elizabeth's apartment by this moment. The both of them stood on the stoop. Elizabeth was warmer now.

"This is my stop," she said.

"Yep."

"Would you like to spend Christmas Day here tomorrow? I'll try to cook something without burning it. Say about, one? It's going to be a gathering, but I promise you that before you leave back home, we'll have an officially date in an actually restaurant with the whole works!" She smiled.

"That'll be great! Your cooking can't be that bad."

"Apparently, you don't know my cooking." The both of them laughed at this comment.

"I'll see ya." Daniel started to leave, but he forgot to kiss his lovely lady goodbye. They did.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

"And a Merry Christmas to you, Elizabeth." He walked off.

She went inside up to her floor and went into her building, trying to memorize the whole day. _Thank you Jesus, for this wonderful day. I have myself a boyfriend on your birthday. Thank you. _

Betsy was already in bed, and she went in as well. The cold has gotten to her and was relieved that she was actually inside in a somewhat warm area. She went to sleep.

--

"So, you got yourself a boyfriend on Christmas Eve?" Betsy asked as Elizabeth was up and in the kitchen already dress for Daniel's arrival.

"Yes, yes I did. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I knew that the two of you would get together somehow. It was only a matter of time."

"You did not; now help me cook this thing." She was holding a chicken.

"You're going to be cooking something and you don't even know what it is?"

"Do I look like I know what I'm doing?"

"All the time."

"You know what Betsy? Shut your trap and get me the cookbook!" She pointed to where it was.

"That's your attitude on Christmas? Harsh, don't you think?" Betsy got the cookbook and handed it to Elizabeth.

"I tell you what, why don't **YOU **cook a meal for your boyfriend and guest if you had one."

"Alright, I'm sorry. God 'Lizabeth, it's only a meal. We already got the side dishes all set."

"Yea, but I want this to be perfect. This is the first man I had for Christmas since high school although he didn't like me that much but I didn't know that then. I want this Christmas to be perfect." She was skimming through the cookbook to figure out how to cook the chicken which was delivered this morning.

"Daniel will still like you even it the meal isn't perfect."

"I know, but I want to show him that I am capable of doing woman things ya know?" She started to prepare the chicken. "What time is it?"

"12:30," Betsy replied.

"Good, that gives us enough time to straighten up a bit,"

"I'll get started." Betsy started to.

"Thank you, Betsy." Elizabeth took off an apron that she was wearing and helped Betsy.

The time passed by quickly. Elizabeth looked out the window and saw the two gentlemen downstairs.

"They're here!" Elizabeth stormed out the door and went down to meet them. She almost killed herself getting down there. She tripped over items in the hallways as well as the stairs and almost ran over people. She managed to make it to meet them.

"Hi," Elizabeth said out of breath.

The two men looked at her until Robert said "What did you do? Run a marathon?"

"No, I was uh, exercising. Yeah, exercising." She said reassuringly.

"Around the hallways filled with people?"

"Umhum." She answered nodding her head.

"Don't make fun of my lady," Daniel said giving her a kiss hello.

"I wasn't. I heard you two tied the rope last night. You didn't make him nervous, did you?"

"Of course not. Let's not stand here, just follow me." She led them to the stairs and climbed them. "I must warn you that it's a long journey."

"We can take it," Robert said in confidence.

Out of breath, they made it to the fourth floor. They survived it. They were relieved to walk on level ground and made it to the apartment. Elizabeth opened the door. "Here we are," The two men looked around. It was homey.

"Please, make yourselves at home. You remember Betsy, right?"

"Of course," Daniel said. "Good to see you again, Betsy."

"Likewise," she replied.

"Nice place you got here," Daniel said.

"It's alright" Robert added. Daniel poked him in the ribs. They sat on the couch and started a conversation with Betsy. Elizabeth chipped in when she returned.

"It really is a lovely place," Daniel said.

"Thank you, it does its job."

"I can see that," Robert said.

They talked for hours and found out what was on the radio. It was a peaceful afternoon.

Robert sniffed something in the air. "Hey, is something burning?"

"I smell it two," Daniel and Betsy added.

"Oh my God, the chicken!!" Elizabeth flew out of her seat to the burning chicken. She took it out of the oven and blew the black smoke off. Her chicken was burned. "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" Betsy asked.

"The chicken burned. What do we do now? I'm sorry you guys." Elizabeth felt guilty at this moment. She wanted everything to be perfect and the main course just burned.

"What else did you prepare?" Daniel asked.

"The side dishes. Actually, Betsy did it. I wanted to do the chicken. We got mashed potatoes, green beans, and spinach."

"Me personally, I don't care what we eat, I'm hungry anyway. So when do we eat?" Robert said standing up.

"Right now, if you want." Elizabeth said. "It's late enough. Come and get it."

Everyone went into the kitchen and helped themselves to vegetables. Elizabeth said a short blessing and everyone dug it. Afterwards, they continued to talk until eight o clock that evening. Daniel and Robert went at that time.

"Thank you for the meal, Elizabeth. Actually, thanks for the veggies," Robert commented as he left. He waved to Betsy and told Daniel he would meet him downstairs.

"Thank you for the day, 'Lizabeth. Everything was wonderful. I didn't care about the meal; just being with you is all I need."

"Oh, Daniel!" Elizabeth said. He kissed her and left. She shut the door and it was the two of them again.

"That wasn't a bad Christmas, now was it?"

"No, no, it wasn't." Elizabeth replied with a smile on her face.


	11. Same Old Lang Syne

**Chapter 11: Same Old Lang Syne **

_A/N: Will have some song lyrics from Dan Fogelberg's "Old Lang Syne (the chorus). Don't own it._

It has been six days since Christmas and the last time Elizabeth saw Daniel. But later on that night, she was taking him to the finest restaurant in all of New York City. It was out of her league, so they would have to take a car or taxi. They decided on Robert's Model T. Daniel still had his suit from the Broadway show that was a week ago. They were to have dinner eight that evening. It was six thirty now, but Daniel was coming at seven so the two can find their way there. It was a long drive.

"How's this one?" Elizabeth held a white dress with short sleeves against herself waiting for assistance from Betsy. She was standing in Elizabeth's room watching her scrimmage through her closet for a decent dress.

"Eh, what else you got?" Elizabeth threw the dress on the bed.

"Not much, I have this deep red dress and blue and..."

"Go with the red. It fits your complexion. You can wear those white shoes with it too. That'll be perfect!"

Elizabeth held the red dress. It had spaghetti straps and had a scoop neck. It came up to her calves. It was the finest dress she had; her mother gave it to her before the big fight they had. "I guess you're right. I could wear those ruby red earrings, and... keep my hair down and wear that necklace with the cross one it." She pictured herself in the dress for a moment. "That would be a great! Thanks, Betsy."

"Anytime. If you need me, just call," she walked out of the room to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

Elizabeth got changed slowly. Once she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. She debated whether she needed makeup but decided against it, because right now she looked lovely.

She inspected herself from head to toe. The dress did match her complexion, the earrings matched perfectly. Her mother did have a sense of style. She also had this hat with some lace in a bow that she decided to wear. The outfit was complete. The shoes were a perfect white which match. She also grabbed her shawl. It was breezy outside and it was cold from the snow. Elizabeth got her cross necklace and returned to the mirror. She said the Serenity Prayer as she put it on.

_God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, _

_Courage to change the things I can,_

_And the wisdom to know the difference. _

She felt better now, and walked out to Betsy. "How do I look?" She said.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth. Daniel could just die for you." Betsy looked at her friend with admiration. She was a goddess in her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled. "You really think so?"

"Honey, I know so," she also smiled. "You better get on downstairs; he'll be here in a few minutes."

She looked at the clock, "Oh, geez you're right. I should be going." She glanced at her friend. "You know something, friends are usually jealous when they get a guy. You haven't been jealous. You've been supportive. I mean, you don't have anyone and you haven't shown any jealousy. Why?"

Betsy took situation to the question, "Elizabeth," she went over and grabbed her shoulders lightly. "You are my best friend in the whole world. You're like a sister to me. We have each other to stick together to survive the city and all of our adventures. We succeeded. We're making it. Aside from that, we have been through a lot together. You were always there for me with my problems and happiness with or without guys. You always got me through it all with you humor and your kindness and patience. The good Lord granted you that gift which I don't see much in people now. Now, it's my turn to be supportive of Daniel. He's a good man, and I see you two making it. He treats you right, better than any guy has ever treated me. You deserve him. . Besides," she shrugged, "I think I'm off of guys for now. I'm not ready. I mean I already have a lot to deal with at the factory. Maybe when I get a better job, I'll try to settle down. This is an opportunity for you. To be happy, which you are," She sighed.

"You're a very good friend, you know that?" Elizabeth was almost in tears at this moment, but managed to keep it hidden.

"Now I do, now get going."

"Bye, Betsy," she was near the door, letting go of Betsy's grasp. "And a Happy New Year!"

"Same to you, my friend," Elizabeth went out the door with her purse. Betsy stood there smiling.

Elizabeth went down to the stoop of the apartment building waiting for her man. People were walking on the snow and made the snow crunch as they walked. Each person gave a friendly nod to one another. She looked herself over once more and was satisfied with the dress. She waited patiently for Daniel.

The sun was starting to set and the colors of yellow and orange filled the sky. The clouds were in streaks like spaghetti.

Five minutes later, Daniel arrived in the Model T. He put the brake on, got out of the car and to Elizabeth. He looked at her and knew right away that she was an angel from heaven.

"Elizabeth," He came to her with open arms and she embraced. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you." She replied.

Daniel let go and took a long look at her. "You are beautiful this evening." He looked at her for what seemed like a long time.

"Thank you. What's Robert doing?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Oh, he's at a bar. He loves the bars on New Years. When I told him I was going out, he wished me the best of luck. He didn't seem to care. But one thing's for sure, he likes you."

"Good for him. Betsy's upstairs doing God knows what. She's such a good friend."

"Well, are you ready?"

"Of course!" She smiled and locked arms with Daniel. He opened the door of the car for her. Elizabeth saw something in her seat. It was a red rose.

She sighed. "For me?" She looked at Daniel with her bright blue eyes.

"You don't see any other woman here, do you?"

Jokingly, she slapped him and got into the car. Daniel went on the other side to get in.

"How did you know that I liked roses?"

"Just a guess."

"That was real sweet. Thank you."

Daniel put the car in drive and they were on their way with Elizabeth as the map.

--

The restaurant was fancy. Dimmed lights, clothed napkins, six different utensils and a dancing area as well as entertainment as you eat. Daniel and Elizabeth walked in, mesmerized with the whole thing. It was wonderful; a great way to celebrate the New Year.

Daniel helped his woman into her seat. He went into his own seat. They each ordered a steak and waited for the food.

"This is a real nice restaurant, Elizabeth," Daniel observed.

"I know. I only had been here once for my brother's wedding four years ago. It was wonderful."

"It is."

"So, you're heading back to Maine tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh. What time?"

"Not sure. I will stop by. You will be home, right?"

"Yes, all day. I don't get back to work till the fourth. Then I get to travel around the Northeast. I will be in Maine, for the last performances. Maybe, if you're lucky you could come to it."

"I could see my schedule. Exams are going to be soon. But it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. You did say that _The Last of the Mohicans_ is like your bible, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Hawkeye seems like a good person. He survived so many experiences; a murder, a war and a traitor. He is a hunter and not afraid of death or his next adventure."

"I could see that. Hawkeye is a good character."

"I vow that one day, when I get a son, I will call him Hawkeye. Not name him. That's crazy."

"Elizabeth laughed at this. "And if your wife refuses?"

"I'll still call him that."

"Ahh."

They both laughed and the food arrived. They ate and continued to talk.

"I love the outdoors." Elizabeth said.

"So do I."

"One day, I want to move into the country with woods, ponds, lakes and just admire it." Elizabeth daydreamed at this moment.

"That's like where I live. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I know I wouldn't."

About fifteen minutes passed and they finished eating. It was already nine o clock. There was soft music playing.

"Elizabeth, would you like to dance?" He held his hand out across the table.

"I be honored," She grasped his hand and they walked to the dancing area.

They held each other close. Daniel's hand around her waist and Elizabeth's around his shoulders. Her head rested against his chest. She could smell his cologne and the smell was good. She smiled and closed her eyes trying to remember the smell.

They danced through a couple songs, some exotic and fun. Some songs from the big bands. The trumpets, tubas, horns and drums filled the room. Everyone was moving around. Elizabeth and Daniel moved back and forth from getting up and down to dance. They each enjoyed. Time passed by so quickly that it was already 11:50 when they stopped for good. They were still laughing and breathing hard. Just as long as they were enjoying it, they didn't care. Sure they were sweaty and exhausted, but they were doing it together.

"Only ten more minutes till the New Year," Elizabeth commented.

"Really?" Daniel said.

"Yea. Do you have any resolutions?"

"I don't think so. I really don't set resolutions."

"Me neither. Betsy does all the time, but when February comes, she forgets all about it."

"A lot of people are like that."

"Umhm," Elizabeth agreed.

Everyone around them was getting ready for the New Year by grabbing loved ones and other goofy things. Daniel got the champagne and poured it into the glasses. "When that clock strikes midnight, we drink and have a toast," He handed a glass to Elizabeth.

"Ok." They each waited.

It was already 11:59. Everyone was counting down. 60...59...58... The counting continued. Elizabeth chimed in. A whole year passed by. She had a good year. She still had a place to live. And now, she had a boyfriend. A good year indeed.

43...42...41...40...

Daniel also enjoyed the new year too. He was making a career and got a girlfriend. He loved this year and somehow wished it would never end.

32...31...30...29...

They each held their glasses ready for the moment. They anticipated it.

10..9...8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1... Midnight.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

Elizabeth toasted, but what would they toast for?

_We drank a toast to innocence_

_We drank a toast to time_

_Reliving in our eloquence_

_Another auld Lang syne_


	12. Goodbye Until We Meet Again

**Chapter 12: Goodbye Until We Meet Again**

Elizabeth got home around three that morning. The night was grand. She twirled around the room still pretending that she was dancing around the room. She also hummed to herself to the music as well as giggle in the dark. Elizabeth kept her voice quiet since she didn't want Betsy to ridicule her.

Apparently, she didn't. Betsy came into the room for something to drink and saw Elizabeth dancing to herself. Smiling at this in the dead of night, she decided to spook her.

"Who's your dancing partner?" Betsy inquired.

"OH GOD!" Elizabeth screamed. "Why did you do that?" She looked toward her friend with anger. Her heart was pounding quickly. She put her hand on her chest.

"Just playing with you, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The date?" Betsy said with empathize. She got a cup of water and listened to Elizabeth talk.

"It was incredible. Everything was de--vine! We danced the night away... literally. I never enjoyed dancing this much before, I just love it now! We had a wonderful dinner, and a nice New Years' toast and kiss. Then, he drove me home," Elizabeth reflected everything. "It was amazing."

"Sounds like it. Isn't he leaving tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately. Speaking of which, I told him that we would meet him at that little coffee shop. You know, the one on the corner of the _Milford Plaza. _I told him tomorrow at eight."

"Will you be up to it? I mean, it's three in the morning! You'll only be sleeping for at least four hours," Betsy pointed this out in a motherly way.

"Yes, mother, I will be up to it. Don't worry about me. I'll go to bed right now, I promise!" Elizabeth mocked her.

"Fine," Betsy took her drink and went back to bed. "If not up by seven, I'm charging in your room with the artillery."

"I'll be up! Goodnight Betsy, and a Happy New Year."

"Same to you," Betsy replied and went to her bed.

Elizabeth also went into her room. _It's good to be home, _She thought. Exhausted enough, she slipped into her room quiet as a mouse, put her pajamas on and lay in bed awake. Slumber did not come. Her eyes were wide open staring straight up. Sleep seemed to just pass by. Daniel was leaving tomorrow, and then she was traveling up and down some of the Northeast. How could she sleep with that on her mind?

Elizabeth lay awake. Tomorrow, she was to accompany Daniel and Robert at a coffee shop nearby for a farewell at eight o clock. Betsy was coming too. The two young travelers wanted to leave early, since Daniel had to go back to work January third in the New Year, 1921. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he had too. He couldn't make surgeon taking vacations all the time. But he did promise that he would try to make the Portland performance a few months from now.

Many thoughts ran through Elizabeth's mind like a marathon. Eventually sleep did come, but it wasn't pleasant because it was only for four and a half hours.

--

The sun shone in the little apartment. The color of yellow glistened up the apartment in between the blinds. The light went onto Elizabeth's eye lids and woke her up. This was good because it was seven thirty. She had to meet Daniel in thirty minutes.

"We're running late," Betsy pointed out.

"Nah, you think?" Elizabeth snapped. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You said you'll be up," Betsy answered.

"True, but you said that you would walk me up with the _heavy artillery. _That didn't happen, did it?"

"I'm sorry, let's get going. I have to get to work today, remember?"

Quick as lightning, she got up and hurriedly got dressed, walked into the main room to only find that Betsy was also there, preparing to leave. She too was running late. They each went down the stairs of the apartment building like a speed chase and ran out the doors to the coffee shop.

Daniel and Robert heard the commotion and looked toward the door to the two women they recognized.

The two women walked to the booth table of the gentlemen and sat down. A waitress took their orders of black coffee. They started to talk.

Elizabeth started. "It's a shame that you have to leave."

"Yea, but life called us," Robert commented. "But, we came and completed our mission, right buddy?" He put an arm around his friend, and Daniel smiled.

"Mission? What was that?" Betsy asked.

"Well, we toured the city, saw a play and my buddy here got himself a nice girl," Robert answered confidently.

"Nice mission," Elizabeth commented. "I hope that you come to New York again sometimes. There's still so much to see. Statue of Liberty, boat areas, Harlem, all of it," She was looking at Daniel with this.

"Yes, Elizabeth and I could give you the whole tour of the city! Well... Elizabeth can, I'm from the Bronx. Elizabeth was raised here! I know some of the knowledge because of her, the other knowledge came from books."

"I would believe it," Daniel said. The waitress came with the two black coffees and left.

After a sip, Elizabeth asked the two, "So, what's was the high point of being here?"

"For me," Robert said. "Getting away from my wife." Laughter came after this.

"I liked being with you," Daniel looked into her eyes.

"That's sweet. I liked being with you too."

The conversation dragged until everyone was good and ready to go. The bill was paid and the group walked out to the parked black Model T.

"Daniel?" Elizabeth asked. "Could you... um give me an address to write you? I'll give you mine if you want."

"Of course I would want it!" The two exchanged addresses and ready to go said their goodbyes.

Elizabeth caressed her body against Daniel's not wanting to let go. "I'm going to miss you... Danny."

"Danny?"

"Oh, sorry. It's kind of a nickname. Could I use it?" Elizabeth looked up to him.

Daniel smiled at the gesture. "I don't see why not. No one's called me Danny before. I like it, but only you can call me that."

"Ok!"

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll try to make it to the play," Daniel's grip got harder on her. He was going to miss her.

"Maybe one day, I'll visit Crabapple Cove. I'm not sure when, but I will!" Elizabeth held her tears.

"Hey, lover boy!" Robert shouted. "You ready or what?"

"I have to go," Daniel let go slowly and looked at her so he could remember every feature on her. "Send me a picture of you, ok?"

"Uh, sure. You too." The both kissed and Daniel went into the car. Betsy said her goodbye. Robert started the car, let it warmed up for a minute or two and away they went. Daniel waved to his girl, and she waved back.

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the street until she could no longer see the car. "Goodbye, Danny." She whispered.


	13. A Love Letter

**Chapter 13: A Love Letter**

Daniel and Robert's successfully came home without getting stopped by the police or got in any accidents. That was the bright side of Daniel's long trip.

He went back to work and nothing distracted him, well except for his day-dreaming. But that still didn't affect his work. He would snap back to reality quick whenever he needed to. The only person on his mind was Elizabeth. He remembered the whole entire trip, from the conversations to the faces of the people and it changed him completely. He never thought that he would find that girl. Just before he left for New York, he was thinking of what kind of woman would be right for him; he even dreamed of her and in a matter of days he found her. All it took was a trip to another state over one hundred miles away.

Daniel did his rounds, and shifts. His supervisor was pleased. His number one student was back on track. He was back in the groove. After all, he had to work extra hard to become chief of surgery as well as making that trip to Portland to see his woman play.

The two gentlemen were happy to be home.

Robert rejoiced in seeing his wife again. He never knew how much he had missed her, even if he did fool around about being away from her. The couple embraced one another as if they haven't seen each other in years. Robert retold the tale of Daniel and his new girl, Elizabeth. Mary Chamberlain praised all night because she was beginning to worry that Daniel would never see another woman like Evelyn again. Hearing about Elizabeth got Mary all excited to meet her. She wanted to meet the woman who stole her husband's friend in one week. Heck, by the way Robert was describing her in Daniel's terms; she felt that she knew this woman like she was a best friend from high school or something similar.

There was only bad side to this. For Daniel, he didn't have a picture to brag about his girl to anybody. Elizabeth did say that she would give her picture, but by then, no one would believe her. After all, he did tell everyone about her. He told her about her style, common sense, her looks, and personality. They laughed at him and assumed that he was making this up; because they all knew Evelyn and he talked the same about her. But this was different. There was something about Elizabeth that was unique. There was that special quality that Evelyn never had. Daniel was going to show them. He was going to show them all.

"How about we meet her?" One of many people asked. Daniel didn't have a clue when this happened so he did not have an answer. But he hoped and prayed that it would be very soon.

Daniel thought of this the rest of the day. Elizabeth would come to Crabapple Cove one day. It's just not now. The time isn't right. He vowed to that. He definitely vowed to that.

The day went by quickly. Daniel went home once again bored and exhausted. His parents were coming home in a couple of weeks, as said in a letter he received while he was gone which brought more joy to his life. This was definitely what he needed, his parents judging him. He had to get his own place. Until further notice, Daniel canceled the construction work on the new house on the hill that was meant for him and Evelyn. But when he found that woman (which he believed he had), the project will be back on track.

He grabbed something to eat, and lay in bed. He stretched out and stared at the white ceiling which brought no joy or pleasure in his life whatsoever. It finally occurred to him: he could write a letter. _Yes, I could write a letter to Elizabeth. I have her address. I could ask her for a picture. _Daniel got up, scrambled for a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

_3 January 1921_

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_It has been a day since I last saw you and held you in my arms. I remember it so well. I just wish that I could relive that moment over and over again. To kiss your lips and have you against my body and to never let go. I want to hear your voice (yes, a phone would work, but the prices are high) once more and see your smile, but it's only a memory to me. A memory that will always stay with me._

_All is well here in the Cove. We came in around eight that night, thanks to Robert's driving skills. He was happy to see his wife again, and I know that she was trilled to see her man home. I, on the other hand was just happy to go back home. Of course, my girl is in New York. I'm still exhausted from the trip, for I had to go back to work an early shift this morning. Nothing major; a car injury, hypothermia and even a surgery. It was a good day for me. Because you were on my mind all the way._

_Luckily, I didn't get caught by my supervisor who would have had me for dinner. He didn't have to; I did my job right and didn't screw up. _

_I don't want to bore you to death about my life. How are you doing? Did you go back to Broadway yet? Or is that next week? My memory isn't good. I know you told me so many times but you have to tell me again and again until my memory takes it. _

_God, I miss you. I want to take you to my town, one day. You would love it. You said that you loved the beach. Well in Crabapple Cove, there is a huge beach everyone goes too. The water is blue and wavy. And on the fourth of July, there is a picnic with everyone in the town. There is a lot of food, and activities. When night falls, we watch the fireworks under the starlight and smell the smoke from where it comes from. It's a great time. You would love it. There is also lobster, which is the best in the business. I've never tasted lobster so good. _

_There is also country life too, which you would love a lot. I guarantee it. Our pastures are so green and soft. Yep, we are a small community with a big ego to brag about. _

_This is a short letter, but there is not much to say. I tell everyone about you, but no one seems to believe me. I tell them I will prove it. But they keep on insisting that you're a 'figment of my imagination'. I object to it every time. You are real. I told them once I get a picture, I'll tell them you're real. I promise that. Speaking of which, could you sent me one? I'll enclose one in this letter. _

_One more thing, since you gave me a nickname, could I give you one. I think Eliza fits you best. Yes, Eliza is a nickname for Elizabeth. But if you don't like it, I will respect it and won't call you that. But to me, you are always Eliza. My Eliza. _

_Time runs out, and I better get some rest. I must work a huge shift tomorrow, because I'm covering for a lot of people tomorrow. I miss you and never will stop. Write me soon. _

_I love you. _

_Danny_


	14. In Response to Your Letter

**Chapter 14: In Response to Your Last Letter...**

It has been at least three days since the company of the city has left and it was only a matter of hours before Elizabeth once again had to head out to Pennsylvania for her big performance followed by New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, and then Maine. Unfortunately, Maine was a whole month away for her. She only wished that it was sooner.

Lying back in the apartment, Elizabeth tidied up a little bit. Betsy was back in the factory doing whatever she did. The apartment was pretty much clean, but Elizabeth needed something to do. She dusted, swept, redesigned, and did the works. It kept her busy. It kept her mind off things. Except Daniel.

It's only been three days and yet she felt that a whole chunk of her life has been taken away from her. Her heart was empty and Daniel took it. Daniel was everything to her. She wanted him.

Finishing up everything, she went to check the mail. She never got anything, but was shocked that there was a letter for her in the neatest handwriting. Looking at the return address she saw that it was from Maine. _Danny. _

Hurriedly, she went upstairs, dropped the rest of the mail in the kitchen and opened hers. She read it out loud to herself:

_3 January 1921_

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_It has been a day since I last saw you and held you in my arms. I remember it so well. I just wish that I could relive that moment over and over again. To kiss your lips and have you against my body and to never let go. I want to hear your voice (yes, a phone would work, but the prices are high) once more and see your smile, but it's only a memory to me. A memory that will always stay with me._

_All is well here in the Cove. We came in around eight that night, thanks to Robert's driving skills. He was happy to see his wife again, and I know that she was trilled to see her man home. I, on the other hand was just happy to go back home. Of course, my girl is in New York. I'm still exhausted from the trip, for I had to go back to work an early shift this morning. Nothing major; a car injury, hypothermia and even a surgery. It was a good day for me. Because you were on my mind all the way._

_Luckily, I didn't get caught by my supervisor who would have had me for dinner. He didn't have to; I did my job right and didn't screw up. _

_I don't want to bore you to death about my life. How are you doing? Did you go back to Broadway yet? Or is that next week? My memory isn't good. I know you told me so many times but you have to tell me again and again until my memory takes it._

_God, I miss you. I want to take you to my town, one day. You would love it. You said that you loved the beach. Well in Crabapple Cove, there is a huge beach everyone goes too. The water is blue and wavy. And on the fourth of July, there is a picnic with everyone in the town. There is a lot of food, and activities. When night falls, we watch the fireworks under the starlight and smell the smoke from where it comes from. It's a great time. You would love it. There is also lobster, which is the best in the business. I've never tasted lobster so good._

_There is also country life too, which you would love a lot. I guarantee it. Our pastures are so green and soft. Yep, we are a small community with a big ego to brag about. _

_This is a short letter, but there is not much to say. I tell everyone about you, but no one seems to believe me. I tell them I will prove it. But they keep on insisting that you're a 'figment of my imagination'. I object to it every time. You are real. I told them once I get a picture, I'll tell them you're real. I promise that. Speaking of which, could you sent me one? I'll enclose one in this letter. _

_One more thing, since you gave me a nickname, could I give you one. I think Eliza fits you best. Yes, Eliza is a nickname for Elizabeth. But if you don't like it, I will respect it and won't call you that. But to me, you are always Eliza. My Eliza. _

_Time runs out, and I better get some rest. I must work a huge shift tomorrow, because I'm covering for a lot of people tomorrow. I miss you and never will stop. Write me soon. _

_I love you. _

_Danny_

Elizabeth read the last line over and over again. She heard his voice reading it to her in her mind. _He loves me, he really loves me! _She was also flattered about her nickname. No one has ever given her a nickname before. And she loved his choice. Eliza. He definitely knew how to choose nickname.

Without wasting any time, she went to her bedroom to get a little cigar box that her father has given her many years ago. The box was oak and she remembered when she got it. She needed something to keep her test papers when she was little as well as some nick knacks. Her father laughed heartily and gave it to her. For a six year old, it was the best give she ever received. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to keep her prized possessions. It still smelled of the cigars her father had smoked. The aroma brought back memories.

She opened it, looked through the box at the other papers in their already. Some were crested so good that the folds show on the pictures or written work. There were also rosary beads in there as well. Her mother helped her make them, but Elizabeth did the majority of the work. She took them out and grasped them, feeling every bead in her hand. She cherished these, and would never get rid of them.

Elizabeth then looked back at Daniel's letter. It was going to be added to her collection of little things. But first, she was going to respond to it.

She looked around for paper and a pen, sat back down and started to write still holding her beads.

_5 January 1921_

_Dearest Danny, _

_No one has ever given me a nickname before and I loved your choice. That seems to fit me well. _

_I am leaving for Pennsylvania tomorrow, so if you write me letters, I will not be about to answer them for a while. As I said before, I believe, after Pennsylvania, I go to New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, and finally Maine. I wish that Maine was on top of the list. I'm going to Maine in late February early March. _

_I am fine, and you do not bore me at all. I don't know where you got that idea from. You have an excellent profession and I don't gross out at the sight of blood like my sister does. Blood never bothers me. It never has and probably never will if that's where you're getting at. _

_By the way you described Crabapple Cove, I feel as if I am there with you. Walking on the sandy beach not scared to get my feet wet, smelling the barbeque on the fourth of July, watching the people have a great time and seeing the fireworks. I absolutely love fireworks and lobster. Now, you got me craving lobster! Of course, I don't have to describe the city to you since you've been here a week. _

_People at your job don't believe you often, do they? They don't believe that you have a girlfriend, huh? You had a girlfriend before, right? Why don't they believe you now? I can assure you that whoever your ex was, I am completely the opposite. I don't tell much people about you, since I don't see many people, but when this play is complete, I will have time to brag, you won't have to worry about that. _

_I see that you enclosed a picture, you look very handsome. I had Betsy take a picture of me shortly after you left. It was expensive, but it was worth it. So enclosed in this letter as well is a picture of me. I think it's one of the best pictures I have ever taken. _

_Maybe I could see Crabapple Cove after the final performance of __Sally.__ I won't be doing anything else, so I'll take a vacation. I will have to find myself another job once it is over, but I'm good at persuading people to get me a job. I hope that one day when I have a child, they will get this quality. _

_I close this letter now with a blessing that we will see each other again soon. Goodbye, Danny_

_I love you too, _

_Eliza_

Elizabeth put his letter back in its envelope and into her box. She got into her room to find her picture and did. It was the best picture she's ever taken. On the back she decided to write something. Grabbing her pen, she wrote _Eliza, January 2, 1921. _She then put it with her letter and she would mail it the next day.


	15. Back and Forth Between Two States

**Chapter 15: Back and Forth between Two States**

_A/N: A little slow, don't worry it will get better in the next few chapters. Please R&R. _

After receiving Elizabeth's letter, Daniel was in high spirits. Satisfied that there was a picture enclosed, he traveled all the way in the town showing each and every resident he new girlfriend. All hands were down. Everyone who has mocked or didn't believe him admitted they were wrong and saw what a beautiful woman she was and accepted her.

Over and over again, Daniel read the letter in the break room of the hospital. He noticed that it was slanted to the right and was in a very easy to read handwriting. He never noticed that. There was an explanation for the slanting; she was left handed. The way the letters and words were together explained it all. Elizabeth was left handed. And he was right handed. A right and left hander. What a perfect match! Like he said before; he loved a girl that was different.

Daniel also looked at the picture. Her features were just like he remember. Although in wasn't in color, he remembered her in color. It was going to be hard, but he knew he could do it.

The eyes and the features mostly stood out but mostly the eyes. The ocean blue eyes. Her outfit was great too. She must of changed before taking the picture. Luckily it was his favorite one. It was the same dress she wore on New Years'. The bright red dress.

Also in the picture, she was in a profile view; her body facing the left. Her smile was little, but big enough to be noticed. Her eyes were looking through the camera. Daniel loved that smile.

The only people that he needed to show Elizabeth to now was his parents, who were due back in a week or so. He wasn't sure how they would take it. They should be happy with him; after all they supported him until now.

Leaning back in his chair, he took the picture and letter in each hand, observing them. A moment later, Daniel took the envelope and put the contents back in followed by putting in his pocket.

He went back to work.

"Pierce!?" the supervisor shouted and questioned.

"Y--Yes sir?" Daniel responded nervous when his supervisor approached him.

"Don't be nervous boy, you're not in trouble. I just came to tell you the greatest news that you will ever receive in your young life. Next week, you'll be taking your intern test to determine whether you move ahead or not."

"But I thought I would have to wait till June for that?"

"I scheduled it. You're ahead of the class, better than any other intern. I get complements about you all the time. Telling me how determined and professional you are. They say that I trained you well, which I have. Each of the supervisors wished they had an intern like you. With the permission from the head boss, I got approved for you."

"Really? Wow, I just do my job. Thank you. I'll do my best."

The elderly man patted his prized student on the shoulder and replied, "I know you will. When you pass, you will be resident. Get back to work, Pierce. I'll give where and when it's going to be when I get it." He walked away, leaving Daniel alone in the middle of the corridors stunned of the news he just heard.

Back home, the house was quiet. Today was a real adventure. Daniel slept peaceful that night and for the rest of that week.

--

In the big city of New York, Elizabeth was preparing for a long bus journey with her fellow company. She carried her suitcase on the bus, keeping it with her at all times.

The bus was small and cramped, but managed to fit everyone inside. People started loading and the conversations were loud and clear. Elizabeth never liked overhearing them, but in this case, she couldn't help it. Everyone had someone to sit with except her.

That didn't bother her. She was used to it and never complained. That was one quality people complement on, aside from her eyes.

Scooting over near the window setting her suitcase next in the empty area, Elizabeth stared out the window. Her ocean blue eyes were now staring at a sea of people walking on the busy sidewalks of New York City watching the people talk with their hands and motioning many things. For once, Elizabeth wished that she was one of them instead of on this bus with complete strangers that she only worked, who never invited her to join in on a conversation or for a drink of two. Or even congratulating her on her superb performance that got booming reviews in the paper. The director of course had too, but the stars didn't seem to give a damn. She wanted to stay in her city all in all; her home.

The engine of the bus started, the double doors closed and it started to move. Elizabeth snapped back to reality, to get into her purse and grab a piece of paper. Finding a pen in her pocket, she used her suitcase for support and started to write. It was a little harder due to her left hand being near the window and she needed to curve her hand in order to write. But she did manage.

_Dear Danny, _

_Here I am on a bus on my way to Pennsylvania excited and yet scared at the same time..._

The letter went on babbling. Elizabeth didn't care; she needed something to do and to calm her nerve. The commotion grew louder and louder on the bus which was now giving her a headache. She put her pen down, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead wishing for the noise to subside. Eventually it did, but then the noises of traffic took over and the talking returned.

The noise going back and forth, just made everything better and better for Elizabeth...

After about three hours, they got to their destination. The director gave directions about bunking in; once again Elizabeth was the odd one out having a room all by herself. For once, she enjoyed being lonely.

She took her stuff, and faster than a heartbeat went into her room, closing the door behind her. She threw her suitcase on the bed, and then she sat crunching over and rocking back and forth hoping that her headache will go away.

The room was nice. Had a bathroom, a little end table with a bible and a welcome basket on top. It was quiet mostly, which Elizabeth adored. No loud booming voices carrying on strange conversations, no honking horns on many Model Ts, no running engines or the smell of exhaust from them as well. It was peaceful.

With that in mind, she lay back and fell asleep with peace filled her mind. And the headache was completely forgotten about.


	16. One Month Later

**Chapter 16: One Month Later**

_A/N: This is a very short chapter for warning, please review anyway. _

_February 27, 1921_

Now that he was chief of residents, Daniel walked around the corridors of the hospital checking up on his patients. The other residents would have to wait till June to take the exam for lack of commitment, but Daniel was a genius at his job and passed it.

He was no longer an intern; but a chief. This was his last time before taking the weekend off to see the play _Sally _for his girlfriend was going to be there. Afterwards, she was going to stay in Crabapple Cove for the week. They had it planned with the letters going back and forth between them.

Naturally, he couldn't get the time off, since he now had more responsibility but he was able to get out early to show her the town. He was anticipating the day (which was one day from now); she was thrilled for the day to come.

But as all things go, work comes first. He made sure of that.

He couldn't get her off his mind. Daniel wanted to hold her and kiss her once more. To see her smile, feel the thickness of her hair and smell her perfume. He loved these memories of her; and wanted re-live them now.

Daniel did break the news to his parents about Evelyn when they came home. At first they were devastated for the fact that she was gone, but were also joyous that Elizabeth made their son happy. They were also excited to meet the woman who be stole their son's heart in ways unknown. Daniel's parents heard so much about her, that they felt that they knew her. Daniel's talk of her made her sound like a goddess.

He was still walking down the sterile white corridors, but finally made a right and prepared for surgery which was his last item on his agenda for the day.

--

_The next day_

Dressed in rags and covered with makeup, Elizabeth stood in the center of the stage reciting the play in her mind. The lights above her made her sweat even more aside from the nervousness she had. But she kept her mind on the play. She knew it by heart, but she wanted to make sure that this last performance was perfect.

Silently, she said a prayer in her head for reassurance. Elizabeth did know that Daniel was out there tonight and that made her a little relieved. Just to know that someone she knew was in the audience made her better.

"Places everybody, now!!" The director called to everyone in his earsplitting voice. Actors and actresses everywhere on the set scrambled across the stage quietly as they can to get to their places.

They were set, and the curtain rose. And thus it began.

--

"Bravo! Encore! Magnificent!" the audience cried over the loud clapping. The cast took their bows and smiled to the fans. The curtain fell and the crowd started to depart.

Daniel got up from his seat, walked backstage and waited for Elizabeth. He leaned against a wall twirling his keys around his finger looking up every minute whenever someone passed by him. Unfortunately, it wasn't the person he was looking for.

After about five minutes, Elizabeth came out. Daniel walked in front of her, grabbed her waist kissed her.

"Hello," he greeted after the previous event.

"Hi," Elizabeth answered still a little startled.

Daniel let go of her, held her hands and looked longingly into her ocean eyes. "I missed you so much, you know that right?"

"I kinda guessed that from all the letters you sent saying that you missed me," Elizabeth responded gripping him.

Daniel smelled the perfume which lingered on her. _She hasn't changed a bit. _He thought to himself. _This is the moment I have been waiting for. _

"Well," he said getting back on track. "Shall we go?" He motioned the way out.

Giggling, Elizabeth answered, "I love too!"

They walked out of the theater holding hands and headed to Daniel's car where Elizabeth was treated like a lady. He got her in the car and he went in on his side. Starting the engine, he stepped on the gas and headed to Crabapple Cove.


	17. In a Little Town Called Crabapple Cove

**Chapter 17: In a Little Town Called Crabapple Cove**

On first annual day of Elizabeth's arrival and so to be journey to Crabapple Cove, Daniel treated Elizabeth to a nice stay with his parents since there was no other place to stay and the fact that Daniel's 'dream house' is now back in production and had a while to go before it would be finished. This was a joy ride for the both of them. The house smelled of gingerbread. Elizabeth loved that smell.

Mrs. Pierce was in her mid forties with straight black long black hair. She had bangs in front covering her forehead. Her face was like a little child; so innocent and tender. Her eyes were a piercing brown that looked black up close. Her skin tone was a mixture of pale white like a ghost and the Italian olive skin. She was short; only five-foot-two and her body was slender. At the sight of her son and Elizabeth, she smiled a warm smile.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Elizabeth Quressimo, the woman who has changed my life completely. Elizabeth, this is my mother, Rosa and my father, Timothy.

Elizabeth shook Daniel's mother hand first; her touch was gentle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth," Rosa Pierce greeted. Her voice was soothing.

"Same to you, Mrs. Pierce. I have heard so much about you in Daniel's letters," Elizabeth smiled then changed the topic by saying "This is a beautiful home you have here." She looked around the room.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Rosa Pierce said sounding pleased.

She then grasped Mr. Pierce's hand. He was friendly enough and extremely tall. About six foot or higher, Elizabeth figured. He also had brown eyes which were lighter than his wife's. His face was long with excellent features. His hands were bony, Elizabeth observed. But then again, he was a skinny man.

Elizabeth now saw where Daniel got his looks from. He had both his mother and father in him. She could see that already.

"Won't you sit down?" Mrs. Pierce motioned the couch. She went into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. Elizabeth sat down with Daniel beside him. Mr. Pierce sat in a special looking chair looking at the two love bugs. Silence filled the room instantly.

Elizabeth studied the big room once again. It was bigger than her childhood home; a tenement apartment building. Daniel had only one other sibling; a sister to her knowledge. This house definitely suited them fine. At least there was enough room for them. Compared to when she was little. Her family had to squish seven people in that small tenement in the heart of New York City sharing and sleeping on cots. She woke up every morning to the smell of vomit from someone next door either because of homesickness or any other reason. Elizabeth's family always kept the windows open to keep the tenement as cool as possible. The smell always came in and made Elizabeth sick to her stomach. She despised that smell now.

Daniel didn't have to scramble for money just to stay another month or pray not to get evicted for any ridiculous reason. He was insulted by tenement owners and people at school for being immigrant children. Elizabeth never had a moment's peace from it all. Daniel didn't have to worry about that when he was younger, and she envied him for that.

Snapping back to reality, Rosa Pierce came back in with a pot of tea and the gingerbread that she smelled earlier. Elizabeth had a cup and was grateful. She got the sugar and milk mixing it into the hot liquid and took a sip of it real slowly.

Rosa Pierce sat beside her husband in another chair right near him. "So," she started. "Where do you do for a living, Elizabeth?"

Putting the cup on her lap, Elizabeth responded, "Well, I'm in show business."

"Really?" Rosa Pierce's sounded interested and her eyes lit up. "Were you in any play?"

"Actually, I was just in _Sally_ which was my first and I played the lead." She smiled at her.

"Sounds like fun. Was it?"

"It was an experience I will never forget, Mrs. Pierce." She looked over at Daniel who gave her a huge smile.

"Will you be doing any more plays?"

Elizabeth froze at the question and sipped more of her tea. Afterwards, she finally answered, "I'm not sure yet."

"I see."

There was silence which made Elizabeth feel a little uncomfortable. Daniel put his arm around her and scooted closer to her.

Rosa Pierce started the conversation again, "Where do you live, Elizabeth?"

"New York City."

"Ah, the Big Apple filled with adventure," Timothy Pierce finally came out of his shell and join in the merriment. "I've been there once, I think... 1890. Yes, I and my buddies got drunk there once. It's hard to find a ride in the city."

"Yes sir, it is. That's why I usually walk to my destinations."

"Don't you have a car or a house?" Rosa asked.

"No, I can't afford one. I live in an apartment building with one of my best friends. We make ends meet ever month." She was silent shortly after she said that.

Rosa gave Daniel a cold stare when she said this. One thing was for sure, Rosa wanted someone who wasn't poor for her son. Money was what saved her in the first place from the debt she was in. Timothy was a rich man, but never showed it; the same went with Rosa. But in Rosa's mind, Daniel deserved someone better.

Elizabeth noticed the stare, but paid no mind to it. She has been started on all of her life. This was going to be no different. She finished her tea and sat it down on the coffee table. Daniel has been awfully quiet, and Elizabeth had no clue why.

"Are you Italian, Elizabeth?" Rosa asked once again starting the conversation.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth stated.

"Are you Italian?" Rosa asked again.

"You bet she is!" Daniel chimed in. "She is the best Italian woman there is. Her family actually came from Italy."

"Is that so? What part?" Rosa inquired.

"Sicily," Elizabeth whispered.

"Sicily." Rosa thought about the name for a moment. "Sicily. I hear it's a beautiful place to be."

"I wouldn't know I've never been there."

Dumbfounded, Rosa's curiosity came in. "Didn't you just say that your family was from Sicily?"

"I did. But **I **wasn't born there. You see, I'm the youngest of five. The rest of my siblings were born in Sicily, as well as my parents and there parents. My whole family lived in Sicily. In the year 1895, they came into this country from more opportunities and freedoms for themselves and my siblings. I was born two years later. My family talked fondly of the "Old Country" and there was some regret of leaving because of the treatment they had here. It's better now, but there still is a sign of regret that they should of never left. But every day, they thanked God that we were a family and were in this country together. I was their blessing in America. I was the sign of hope to them that everything would get better. And it did."

Silence once again filled the room. Daniel never knew that part of the story and he was touched by it. Rosa and Timothy just looked at her through her sea eyes.

"Well," Daniel said. "Look at the time, I promised Elizabeth I would show her the town before I had to go to work." He had a later shift today. The both of them stood up and headed to the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce in broad daylight." Laughter filled the room.

"The pleasure is all ours, Elizabeth. Enjoy the town," Rosa Pierce spoke for both herself and her husband. "We'll see you later. Don't get into any trouble, you hear?"

"Don't worry, Mom, I won't." They both waved as they went out the door. Timothy gave a little wave farewell as well.

Outside, Elizabeth said, "Well, that was exciting." She put her arm around his waist and he did the same thing.

"I apologize for my mother's behavior. She's always suspicious of people who aren't as rich as she is. For a warning, she will ask you questions later about that. You have been warned."

"It's ok, really, Danny. Your parents seem really nice. You're really lucky to have them." Elizabeth smiled and looked up at him.

"That story you told in there, is that true?" Daniel looked through those ocean eyes.

Solemnly, she answered, "Yes, it is."

Daniel noticed that the conversation depressed her and he decided to change the topic. "I'm going to show you the heart of town, Eliza."

Her face lightens up and she replied, "I can't wait!"

--

For the rest of the day, Elizabeth was introduced to the majority of Daniel's friends who were amazed that Elizabeth actually existed. Daniel cracked jokes to them and continued on the tour. She saw everything.

The smell of the sea breeze filled her nose and the taste of lobster filled her mouth. It was no wonder why Daniel loved it here. It was country, and she loved the country. The grass was greener than anything she had ever seen. The roads were clear of the vehicles and smoke. The sky was cloudless and was a happy blue. In the city, there was no grass to look at, the sky was always cloudy and smoke filled the air as well as the noises of the factories. But here, in Crabapple Cove, it was peaceful and quiet. Also, the people were friendly and polite. They never ignored you and listened to you as you talked. Elizabeth adored that.

The day went by fast and sweet. Elizabeth enjoyed it all. Tomorrow, they would go to the beach, as Daniel promised. She anticipated it.

Unfortunately, Daniel had to go to the hospital, which left Elizabeth alone. She decided to go back to the house. More discussions filled the air. Rosa kept asking about her family, friends, childhood and all the glorious stuff she tried to avoid. But she couldn't lie; after all, they were Daniel's parents. So as a favor to Daniel, she answered every question honestly as possible.

Since Daniel wasn't coming back till late tonight, Elizabeth hit the sack once the Pierces' quit with all the questioning. She lay down in the bed of the guest room and stared at the ceiling silently saying the Serenity Prayer and the Lord's Prayer in her head.

_God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change_

_Courage to change the things I can,_

_And the wisdom to know the difference. _

She then said the Lord's Prayer

_Our Father who art in Heaven_

_How'll be thy name?_

_Thy kingdom come_

_Thy'll be done_

_On Earth as it is in Heaven_

_Give us this day our daily bread _

_And forgive us our trespasses_

_As we give it to those who trespass against us_

_And lead us not into temptation_

_But deliver us from evil_

_For thine in the kingdom_

_And the power and the glory forever_

_Amen_

Quickly, Elizabeth fell asleep after reciting those prayers in her head.


	18. Whispers in the Dark

**Chapter 18: Whispers in the Dark**

_A/N: Ok, the debate between Daniel and his mother may be dorky, but the story needed some conflict. Hope you enjoy anyway! _

Daniel came in later that night. His mother was waiting up for him in her best nightgown reading under a dim light. Timothy Pierce was already asleep after a hard day of listening to his wife's bickering. Startled for a moment, Daniel walked over to greet her with a kiss on the cheek, followed by sitting beside her.

"So, how do you like Elizabeth?" Daniel questioned his mother. She put down her book and faced her son.

"She's... alright, I supposed." She sighed at this.

"Ok, what's the matter, now, Mom? You only make that sighing noise when you're displeased with something. What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"You do know that she is... poor, right? I mean, she's not like Evelyn..."

"Don't bring Evelyn into this, Mom. Elizabeth is different than Evelyn. What's wrong with her being poor?"

"Well, what will happen if you marry her? And you can't support yourselves. Think about the children you may have! It seems to me, that she can't make ends meet. She told me while you were at work that she was raised in New York City in a tenement. A tenement!! Is that the kind of woman you want? A tenement girl raised in the ghettos? Daniel I only wants the best for you. And this is **not** the woman. You need someone with more class."

Daniel replied. "The more class a woman is the less fun they are."

"But Daniel, you would be so much better off. I mean, look at your father and me. He was rich, and we're happy. We had you! We exposed you to every cultural thing in Crabapple Cove that was rich! Money is what you need in life. Evelyn was good for you. She had money."

"Is that all you care about? Money? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I want to be poor? Elizabeth may not be rich, but she's fun to be around. There are not much rich people in this town, Mom. Have you realized that? Elizabeth is different than anyone here. She's playful. Charming and always happy. She's like a child. That's what I love about her. Today, when I introduced her to my friends and all, she carried on a conversation about random things. Not once about herself. They took me aside and told me that the adored her. **Adored her. **One person told me that she was much better than Evelyn. Life is not about money, Mom. If I plan to marry her, we'll get by. I'm chief resident now. My pay gets doubled. Please start to like her and get use to her. You know, before she got here, she was rambling on how to make a good impression on you and Pop. Apparently, that didn't work." At this moment, Daniel stormed out of the room to go upstairs.

Mrs. Rosa Pierce sat froze on her spot on the couch and was silent stunned and shocked that her son has actually talked to her in that tone.

Neither of them knew that Elizabeth woke up and heard the whole conversation. _So much for the impression. _Elizabeth thought. She turned away from the door then closed her eyes hoping to fall back asleep.

Daniel approached in her room shortly after that later sitting on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed reaching over to Elizabeth's cheek and stroked it lightly. She was warm. She turned over, opened her eyes and was pleased with what she saw. Elizabeth smiled, took her hand from the covers and held his hand. "Hi," she whispered.

"I'm supposing that you heard my discussion with my mother?" He questioned. He noticed that her hands were warm too. Daniel put them on his face and kissed them delicately.

"Unfortunately, yes," Elizabeth sat up with her free hand and faced Daniel. She could still make out his features and looked him in what she could see of his eyes.

"Please, don't mind my mother. She's just stubborn sometimes. Very stubborn. She'll come around."

"I did try my best to impress her. But then again, there's nothing in my life that is impressing. It's not my fault that I was born in a ghetto or whatever she calls it," She freed her hand from Daniel's grasp. Now, she was going to talk with her hands. "I mean, it's not my fault that I am not as rich as she is, or fancy like. What does she want you to marry, a statue or goddess?" Elizabeth was now in tears, before she let Daniel speak, she uttered one more piece of information. "This is exactly what happened to my ex boyfriend. Before he ignored me."

Daniel placed his hands on Elizabeth's face and had her look up at him. Her salt tears landed on the edges of his hands. They were also warm. He looked directly in her eyes. Well, what he saw of them. "Listen to me, Eliza. My mother will come around; nothing is going to run you away from me, nothing! I don't care whether my mother hates me or not, I love you and am not going to leave you. I'll run away from here if I have too. Please, Eliza, don't worry about my mother, she'll come around."

Elizabeth was silent and she calmed down a little bit. She nodded and wiped her tears away. She took his hands and set them down by his side. Following this, she kissed him, long and good. Daniel never left the room that night.

--

**The next day**

The sun brightens the couple's room, waking them both up. Elizabeth was first and saw Daniel right beside her. She sat up to the edge of the bed, stretched her arms long and good, and went to the window to observe the morning in the little town. It was beautiful. The sun was above the mountains, reflecting its rays of yellow. There was a little fog, but was lifting up. Elizabeth opened the window and got some of that misty smell of the fog. It was refreshing. She came to the conclusion that Crabapple Cove in the morning was like she was; slow and uncaring.

She turned around after hearing the sound of Daniel's light snores. She giggled at that. She went over to his side of the bed, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

After five minutes, Daniel lazily got up and also stretched. He noticed Elizabeth out of bed and her suitcase opened. She was changing. Daniel also got a wisp of the cool morning air. It felt good.

He got out of bed and went off into his room to also get dressed. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled the house.

They both got out a few minutes later and greeted each other with a good morning. Daniel was wearing simple clothes as Elizabeth wore a simple skirt which shocked Daniel.

"No exotic outfits today?" He asked.

"I really don't want to get on your mother's bad side anymore."

Daniel was silent, but knew where she was coming from. Holding each other hand in hand, they headed down stairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen, Rosa Pierce was at the stove as Timothy Pierce was at the table reading the _Crabapple Currier. _

The two of them sat in empty spots of the grand table. Elizabeth noticed that there was a fancy place setting with three different types of spoons and forks. She was scared for a moment, but then looked up, hoping that she would just forget about it.

"Good morning, sleepy heads." His booming voice said. "Glad that you could join us. I was worried there for a second." He set a smirk to Daniel who playfully hit him.

"Morning, Daniel, Elizabeth." Rosa replied at the stove. "Hope you slept alright."

"Yes, I did, Mrs. Pierce. Thank you for asking. What are you cooking? Bacon and eggs?"

Rosa answered firmly, "As a matter of fact I am. Along with toast. How do you like your eggs?" She looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth.

"Scrambled would be fine," she replied.

Rosa Pierce turned back to the stove and then said to the two men, "I already know what you two want so there's no point in asking." She continued on with the cooking, which was almost finished now.

She put her hands on the table, making sure not to put her elbows on as well for she knew that Mrs. Pierce would scowl for that. She had to be extra cautious around her. After all, growing up in the ghetto was not a fixing for Mrs. Pierce. She at least wanted to show her that she did have manners and wasn't raised by wolves.

Plates were passed around and Mrs. Pierce came to with breakfast. Mr. Pierce put down his paper in his lap. Everyone dug in. Elizabeth said her blessing quietly before eating. Rosa Pierce noticed, but didn't mention it.

Staring down at the utensils, Elizabeth didn't know what to use. She looked over at the rest of them but didn't know what to use.

"Any wrong, Elizabeth?" Rosa asked slyly.

"I, uh... don't know what utensils to use." She said that uncomfortably and with embarrassment. These utensils weren't here last night when she ate.

Timothy and Daniel looked at her; Elizabeth blushed into a scarlet red.

The elder Mr. Pierce blurted out "Use anything you like, Elizabeth. My wife puts those down just to look fancy." With that, he continued eating.

Rosa Pierce set her husband a glare, but subsided a few seconds later saying. "Use the little one, dear. You never had silverware like this?"

"No, Mrs. Pierce. We always had one fork, knife and spoon. We were never rich as I said before." She sounded like an innocent child and slumped a little in her chair. Daniel gave her an assuring look and yet had sympathy for her.

Elizabeth picked the smallest fork and studied it. It was no different than any other fork, but she went through her scrambled eggs and started to eat with the rest of the Pierce family.

"You know, Elizabeth," Rosa Pierce started as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "You don't talk much of your parents. Do they still live in New York?" One thing that Rosa loved was getting into people's business.

"That I know of. They now live in Little Italy. I really don't talk to them much because of an argument I had with my mother." Reading Mrs. Pierce's mind, she quickly added. "Which I rather not discuss at this moment."

Mrs. Pierce nodded assumingly and continued eating. The table was silent for the rest of the meal.

When finished, Elizabeth praised her cooking hoping to get on her good side. "This was a delicious meal, Mrs. Pierce. You are one excellent cook. Better than my mother's!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Facing Daniel, she asked, "Where are you headed today?"

"Well..." Daniel started. "I have to go to the hospital for a few hours, and then I was going to take Elizabeth to the beach," He smiled in her direction. Continuing, he said, "If Elizabeth would like, I could take her to the hospital and give her a tour while I work."

"That sounds fun. I really haven't been to a hospital since I would be punished if I was sick when I was younger."

"Really?" Daniel inquired.

"Yeah. In my household, you couldn't afford to get sick." She stated.

"Ok, that's interesting. Tell me more as we head out. Grab your jacket, it's brisk out there." He walked to get his jacket, the same as Elizabeth.

"Ok, Mom, Dad. We'll see you later." The two went out the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce," Elizabeth said before following Daniel.

"So, how did you like breakfast in my house?" Daniel asked without looking at her.

"I pray to God I don't have to go through that again. You eat with six different utensils? I eat with one!" She looked at him waiting for a response.

He laughed and finally said "I get by." The two of them walked on.


	19. Another Day Out on the Town

**Chapter 19: A Day Out on the Town**

Never before had Daniel seen anyone so excited to walk down hospital corridors. As he checked on his patients, Elizabeth wandered through the halls, peeking at patients; it was like she was a five year old on a roller coaster ride. Her eyes were as wide as they could go; only her pupils were showing which were black like a raven. If Daniel looked closely enough, he could see a small blue rim around them. He looked at her face and he's never seen it so anticipated before.

"Elizabeth? I need to check on a patient in that room," He held her shoulders to make sure she was focused. "I need you to stay here, right here; don't even move from this spot. I know how exciting this may be for you and you want to continue the tour, but I promise once I'm done in this room I will conclude the tour with you, ok?"

"Sir, yes sir!" She smiled as she gave him a tiny salute. Daniel let goof her shoulders confident that she would stay in her place and went into the room.

Elizabeth paced back and forth just to keep entertained. This was a whole new experience for her. Crabapple Cove was something remarkable, and now a hospital which was an adventure in itself. She memorized the white walls, the dimming lights the sterile smell of medical supplies, the sight of the IV. She didn't want to be sick, but she wanted to explore the hospital and what it was like for rich folk to get sick. Her parents refused to going into a hospital for fear that their children would be sick and money would become involved. Immigrants never had enough money to make ends meet, so the Quressimo family saved everything they had for real emergencies. No matter to Elizabeth, she enjoyed the journey to a real hospital, but she would hate having to stay in one.

Daniel came out momentarily smiling at his beloved Eliza proud that she actually listened to him. "Hey, you stayed."

"I have that quality, on with the tour?" she asked anxiously.

Daniel, looking down to her formed a smirk and grabbed her shoulder holding her close and headed to the conclusion of the grand tour of _Crabapple Cove General Hospital._

"Well," Elizabeth started as they stepped into the beautiful warmth of the sun. "That was the greatest tour of a hospital I have ever been on. In fact, it's the only tour of a hospital I ever had."

"I'm so glad you loved it. You know, at first, I thought that you were sarcastic about going to a hospital." Daniel said who was impressed with Elizabeth's reaction to the hospital.

"No, I wasn't being sarcastic, Danny. I've never been inside a hospital before. Not even when I was born. I was born in our tenement. A doctor in the building came and delivered me. My parents were literally too strict and determined to never go into a hospital. I thank the Lord that we were healthy children. I hope I didn't embarrass you in there."

"No, not at all. In fact I was surprised and pleased. Many people I know disapprove of hospitals. You didn't embarrass me at all, Eliza."

They stood in front of the hospital for a moment, and finally started walking.

"Danny, one day when I have a child, I would love for them to work in a hospital when they are on their own."

"I hope you get that wish one day."

"Me too. So," Elizabeth sighed and changed the topic. "What do we do now?"

"Right now, **I'm **going to fill my stomach with food. Would you care to join me, madam?"

"That depends, what kind of food would it be?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, it's been only a day since you arrived here and you have not had lobster on your journey. There is a famous lobster restaurant in this little town that I would love to take you too. That is, if you have an appetite for lobster. Then, that is if you hopefully accept my invitation afterwards I was going to take you our beach. So, do you accept my invitation, Eliza?"

Elizabeth, trying to hide the laughter looked up at Daniel and replied, "Yes, I will accept your invitation!"

The two walked to _Joe's Shack_ which wasn't very far from the hospital. It was a small place, and the name definitely suited the place. Elizabeth observed that the sign had a lobster on it and _Joe's Shack _in big bold letters. It seemed simple and Elizabeth was prepared for anything.

"Well, here it is," Daniel introduced. "Shall we?" He motioned toward the entrance.

"Yes," the two walked in. A heavy set man with a beard wearing all flannel and an apron greeted them at the door.

"Daniel! So nice to see you again! Thought you abandoned us for good." He slapped Daniel's shoulder heartily. He looked over at Elizabeth.

"Who's your friend?" He whispered to Daniel.

"Joe, this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Quressimo. Eliza." He grabbed her near him. She looked up, flattered.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss." He took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine... Joe," she smiled widely and Joe noticed.

"That is a beautiful smile. The woman with a beautiful smile lasts long. Come, I'll give you the best table in the house. Follow me if you please." He started walking to the corner table closest to the biggest window. It was a booth table. Elizabeth slid in on one side and Daniel on the other.

Joe gave them menus and asked for drinks.

"I'll take a coke." Elizabeth replied

"Make that two. And there will be no menus, give us your special Joe." Daniel commanded.

"You've got it." Joe gave Daniel a wink and left.

"So, how do you like this place?" Daniel asked Elizabeth once Joe was out of earshot.

"I can't judge it until I eat now can I? Joe seems very nice." She said lightly.

"Yea, we've know each other for the longest time. Childhood basically."

"You seem to know a lot of people from childhood now do you?" She laughed to herself. Daniel after a minute joined in.

Joe returned with the drinks and informed them that the meal will be coming very soon.

"How do you like Crabapple Cove, Eliza?" Daniel saw the glisten in her eyes.

"I love it! Except your mother's incident, but I'm not thinking about that. You are very fortunate to have grown up and live in this area. The people are so nice and friendly. Too bad it isn't like this in New York City. You must love this town very much." Elizabeth took a sip of her drink.

"Thank you. I wish I could say the same thing about New York City, but, I can't do that without lying."

"I'm not offended." She flashed that big smile that Daniel loved.

"So, you don't talk much of your family. I already told you about my sister, Patricia and her two girls and their son and rich husband. What about yours. Aside from what my mother asked you. Do you have siblings?"

"Yes, I thought I told you. I am the youngest of five. From order: Antonio, Dominic, Alphonso, Lucille and of course, me. They all live in Little Italy with odd jobs making ends meet, like me.

"Lucille is married and a housewife. She has a baby boy, Alex. Her husband is nice enough. She sees me once in a while, with Alex. Beautiful boy. Very beautiful boy.

"Antonio works as a butler in some restaurant. He lives next to my parents with his wife. They have no children. Not yet anyway. He told me that once they get enough money, they'll buy a big house and then start a family. I haven't seen him in a few years. He was always the rebel; until me.

"Dominic went into some mafia. No one heard from him for years. So, no one knows what he's up too.

"Lastly, Alphonso was able to get his own business and raise enough to buy a good house out on the Island. He's been in so many relationships that everyone lost track on if he's married. He was always the lady's man." Elizabeth smiled at the thought.

"Sounds interesting. What about your parents? I don't think you mentioned them much." Daniel was so interested in her family and everything there was to know about her. He leaned forward to listen intently to what she had to say.

"Ok... I haven't seen them for five years. They wanted me to be like Lucile; a housewife. I didn't want to be a housewife then. First, I wanted to see what it was like outside. On Broadway. Apparently, they didn't approve and I proudly kicked myself out the door. I gave them the number of my apartment and that was it. I wanted to see the world before I settled down. And I did. Now, I may settle down. In my apartment with Betsy or somewhere else. They didn't understand that. So now, I'll make peace only when I'm getting married." She sat silently and sipped her drink some more to quench her thirst.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry that you are fighting to make ends meet... I'm sorry that your life isn't in order and I'm sorry that you were raised in poverty." He said solemnly.

"Danny, that's not your fault. You had absolutely nothing to do with it. In fact, you made my life better than ever. I feel something in you that I've never felt for any guy. You did no wrong." She put her hand in the center of the table, Daniel touched it. They studied each others hands. Both of them had that tingling feeling.

The moment was interrupted when Joe came with the two special lobsters. "Enjoy!" He then walked away.

Daniel dug in, and Elizabeth said her blessing before. Daniel acknowledged that. He completely forgot. He promised himself that next meal, he'll join in the blessing.

Elizabeth took a bite being careful not to put any drippings on her.

"How do you like it?" Daniel asked with his mouth full of lobster.

"This got to be the most best lobster I ever tasted!" She answered with glee.

The meal was then eaten with joyful laughing and conversation.

--

With their bellies full, they headed to the beach. It was already mid afternoon and the best conclusion was to go to the beach.

The waves were in low tide. The water kept churning and rolling over and over again in the same exact pattern. The sun was in the horizon brighten the beautiful day. Its warmth was unusual for the month of February but the community of Crabapple Cove didn't take it for granted; they took it for a blessing.

Daniel and Elizabeth walked onto the beach holding hands. There was a slight wind but the two didn't seem to mind. Elizabeth took off her shoes and Daniel did just what she did. They walked down toward the water just enough to make their feet wet. It was cold.

"Danny, this is beautiful. I've never been to a beach like this one. The water is so blue. The sun hits it just perfect that makes it glow."

"I know you like it. The ocean matches your eyes." He commented.

"Danny..." She hit him lightly.

"Well, it's true." They walked on. Sea gulls surrounded the beach. It was a beautiful sight for Elizabeth.

Suddenly, like a child's mind, Elizabeth let go of Daniel's hand, bend over and splashed some water on Daniel. Turning in her direction, he gave her a serious look, but then lighten up and did the same thing. It was a water fight.

Daniel was wet, but not wet enough in her mind. Elizabeth lightly pushed him in the water making him fall, and then grabbing her leg, Elizabeth joined him. "NO!!" She shouted laughing. She lay down in the water wetting her back and spreading her arms like she was making a snow angel.

Daniel, acting like a teenage boy kissed her smack on. Elizabeth grabbed his wet back noticing that his clothes were sticking to him. They didn't let go for the longest time. Finally, they did and Elizabeth whispered in Daniel's ear, "Thank you for the best day of my life."

A few minutes, and Daniel's hands started hurting due to pressing them into the sand with rocks. He decided that it was time to sit back down to her side and they sat there letting the people pass them by.

"Daniel?" a voice in the distance called.

Daniel looked up wondering who was calling his name.

"Daniel?" the voice was closer now. He saw a woman running toward them, and he recognized her right away. The voice was now familiar and Daniel wished he could get rid of it.

"Daniel! There you are!"

_Evelyn..._


	20. When Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter 20: When Two Worlds Collide**

_A/N: Yea! My 20th chapter and this really made my day. There is a word which Evelyn says which is insulting for Italians. I apologize and I promise that this is the only chapter with it. _

Evelyn's skinny body stood in front of Elizabeth and Daniel. Her long blonde flowing hair was reflecting the sun, her beaming eyes were staring down and her white pale skin glistened. "Daniel Pierce, I thought that was you. How'd you been?" She completely ignored Elizabeth.

"Uh... pretty good," He stammered. He slowly got up as well as Elizabeth. They were both soaked and wet, but neither of them cared. "Evelyn, I would like for you to meet, my girlfriend Elizabeth Quressimo." Facing Elizabeth, he said "Elizabeth, this is Evelyn Johnson, my ex-girlfriend." He said the last line in triumphant.

Evelyn gave a little glare, and then it subsided into a gentle smile. "Oh, I've heard about you around the town. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You are the topic everywhere. In fact, my **husband,**" she emphasized that word to Daniel. She took out her hand waiting for Elizabeth to shake.

"Oh," she was kind of startled and yet flattered at the same time. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Johnson."

"Actually, it's now **Mrs. **Martin," She replied coldly and addressing it to Daniel.

"Sorry," Elizabeth replied quietly.

Daniel cut in. "So, what are you doing here, Evelyn?"

"Well, I'm rich now," She bragged completely ignoring the question at first. "But, I decided that since it was a beautiful warm day for this month, I decided to come to the beach and enjoy myself. Then, I saw you two acting like children in the water." She then looked at Elizabeth with the last comment.

Elizabeth started thinking an excuse in defense, "I wanted to feel the country water on my whole body. To have something to remember by once I go home." Daniel smiled at her.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows. "And you couldn't feel it with your feet... Elizabeth?"

"I did, but decided to go the whole way and drag Danny into it." She clamped her mouth when she said Danny. She should have never said that.

"Danny, huh?" Evelyn looked Daniel's way. "And do you have a nickname for the **guinea** over here?"

Now, Elizabeth was smart. She knew that Evelyn wanted her to crack and run crying like a little child because of a racial slur. Evelyn obviously didn't know that she grew up with that slur and so much more. Evelyn wasn't going to make her break. Instead, she looked down at the sand with no response.

"EVELYN!!" Daniel shouted. Half of the beach heard that. "How dare you call my girl that. I will not stand for people to insult her like that. If you insult her, you insult me! You get the picture? She doesn't deserve this. So pack you money, and get out of our faces. I, frankly don't want to see you again! Get my drift?"

Evelyn gave Elizabeth a glare, but finally answered, "Yes, **Danny**," she said mocking Elizabeth then faced Daniel. "I get your drift. But just make sure you know what you're getting into. Good day to the both of you!" She turned around and stormed back to her seat.

"You ok, Elizabeth?" Daniel whispered in her ear.

"I'll be fine. Thank you. No one has ever defended me before. I'm just so use to it, that I don't look to defend myself. You must remember that I grew up with this, it's not the first time I've been insulted." She looked up and gave a little smile.

"I don't care, Elizabeth. I'm not going to have anyone insult you or look down on you. Whether you like it or not, I'll defend you, I promise!" He took her shoulder and they started walking out of the water.

"You know who she reminds me of?" Elizabeth said after a moment.

"Who?"

"Your mother." Elizabeth laughed and noticed Daniel coming after her. She started running, but he finally tackled her down, pinned her wrist and had her face him. He kissed her wet lips.

"Which got me to this question," Elizabeth stated after the lip lock. "Why did your father marry her in the first place?"

"Well," Daniel started still keeping her pinned. "My mother was a poor girl kinda like you. They met in a store that her parents owned. He came in every day and they would talk. They went on a few dates and there ya go! My father is one of the wealthiest in this town. His family is very wealthy. My mother was never like she is today. But she married money, and that filled her head. It's a common cause, you know. Does that answer your question?" Daniel flashed a wide smile.

"That and so much more!" Elizabeth shot back.

Daniel kissed her once again and they rolled around in the sand for a long time.

Night rolled in slowly. It seemed to go fast for Elizabeth and Daniel. Sadden that that day was done, they finally sat up and watched the sky fall into darkness. The sun faded into the distance, giving the sky a colorful look with its pinks and purples filling the sky.

They watched it romantically until it grew dark. They were both dried off now but were cold and cuddled each other for warmth. Tonight was a full moon, and it reflected the waves of the water. They kept rolling in.

"Oh, Danny, this is beautiful! I've never seen the moon this bright before! You don't get that advantage by living in the city. You are very fortunate to see the moon like this all the time!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes. But seeing it with a beautiful woman is priceless." Daniel commented. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. His eyes were now black with what she could see. He glistened in the moonlight. Daniel thought the same thing of Elizabeth.

"So, do you want to go back to my parents?" Daniel asked.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Elizabeth asked in return.

"No, you don't. You are my hostage, and I say, let's go. We'll come back another day."

"Take me warren!" Elizabeth said in between giggles. Daniel grabbed her waist and started walking to the Pierce residence.

--

Inside the house, they were surprisingly not waited on by Mrs. Rosa Pierce. They sneaked in and went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. When Daniel was done, he went into Elizabeth's room for a kiss goodnight.

"Will you be ok in here, or will you need some company?" Daniel asked slyly with a grin.

"You must remember that I'm a Catholic and am not doing it yet if that's what you're implying. Not until I'm married. But your are certainly welcome to keep me company **WITH** your clothes on. Ok?"

"I promise that my drawers will stay on throughout the night. They will not leave my legs, I promise..." He continued on.

"Ok, Ok! Come on in you big goof!" Elizabeth pulled him into the room and went to bed. "Aren't you afraid that your mother will find out?"

"Is my mother me?"

"No"

"Then, don't worry about it. It's not like we're doing it. I'm keeping you company in this lonely old house just like last night with a crabby couple hanging over you and a handsome young man protecting you..."

Laughing, Elizabeth finally replied, "Shut-up handsome man and get on your side and start protecting me!"

He jumped into bed with Elizabeth behind. "Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight, Eliza."

He shut off the light, and went into an instant sleep.


	21. Dreams On the Home Front

**Chapter 21: Dreams on the Home Front**

Daniel tossed and turned on his side of the bed. Dreams were once again haunting him. Unusual and strange dreams, but only one in particular that stuck out from all the others especially the one before he met Elizabeth. This one was a haunting.

_The rain poured heavily on and on. The darkest day anyone can have. The wind was whipping. Daniel and so many people were crowded near a grave for respect of the dead. He was behind the crowd, but squeeze through to get to the front. People stared at him in sympathy eyes and nodded understandingly. He had no clue why. Umbrellas were held on to, coats were bundled against so many people, hats were held on heads to block the rain. Despite the rain, the people said for it was respect. _

_The preacher in stood behind the grave. A bible in his hands and his lips move but the only sound that came out was a mumble which Daniel could not understand. Straining his ears against the noise of the wind and rain, he could not hear what he was saying. He did his best. So many people were crying around him. Except for a young boy who stood right next to him. _

_The boy had black hair, darker than the day. He was tall, looking as if he's nine or ten and he was skinny. His eyes were focused on the closed coffin angry and depressed. Daniel studied the boy for a moment, the boy looked at him. His eyes were still in the form of anger, whether they were in tears or not were questionable due to the rain. Daniel saw something in his eyes. A rare shade of blue which looked familiar but Daniel couldn't think of where he'd seen them before. The boy turned his attention back to the preacher and the coffin. _

_Daniel looked up at the preacher. He was finishing up because Daniel could actually hear the word amen and everyone left. The people started to scatter and running to get out of the rain as fast as they could. The boy didn't rush home, but to the grave to stare at the stone. Daniel just looked at him in sympathy. He must have been the son. For the first time, tears filled the boy's eyes. They were mixed with the cold rain. Daniel could tell that he wanted to hide them, but there was no way that was going to happen now. A funeral was grieving and the boy was starting to grieve. _

_Daniel's ears shot up when he heard screaming from a woman in the background. He turned and saw an elderly woman shouting in Italian. She rushed to the grave on the ground not caring whether she got wet and was screaming "My daughter! My daughter!" Tears were now a river on her checks. Her nose and mouth were covered by the handkerchief she brought, but her eyes were noticed and they were dark. Her tears were hard. An older man the same age came behind the woman and dragged her away moments later. Her hands were stretched out and words were screaming out of her mouth. The attention was on her until she was gone. Daniel felt as if he was going to cry. He couldn't stand death and the effect it caused, especially on mothers of the victims. _

_He started to approach the grave behind the boy, but he ran off in the flood of rain. __**Who was this woman? Was it someone I knew? **__Thoughts Daniel looked at the grave but could not make out the name for reasons unknown. He looked down at the coffin and suddenly the graveyard was blank. Everybody was gone. It was like they disappeared. Silence filled the air except for the rain hitting the ground hard. Daniel looked up and was startled at first. _

_The coffin blew open, and a woman was lying cold which got Daniel's attention. He knew who it was: __**Elizabeth**__. He reached down and felt her hands. Cold as ice. He then stroked her cheek, which were now soaked thanks to the rain. Nothing happened. Her body was shut down, and Daniel was starting to as well. So young, so innocent. She looked the same as Daniel has seen her. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. _

_Dropping to his knees, he looked up to the heavens and started to wail louder than her mother. Salt tears were forming in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. They were warm. He kept crying and shouting for the woman he loved the most. "NOOOO!!" _

Daniel sat up instantly. He realized that he wasn't in the rain in a graveyard, but at his house with Elizabeth besides him. _Elizabeth!! _He looked at her and saw her breathing slowly; he was relieved. He held his chest with one hand to make sure his heartbeat would slow down. It did quickly.

He fluffed his pillow and got settled in again, praying that no more dreams would haunt him. His prayer was granted.

Elizabeth on the other hand, was having a dream of her own.

_She was crying. Her crying made it rain. The harder she cried, the harder it rain. The thing was, she wasn't sure what she was crying for. _

_She was surrounded by clouds and golden gates and many people in white robes and halos. Each one carrying on a conversation, while poor Elizabeth, was silent where she was feeling pain emotionally and physically. _

_The physical reason was that she was hurting in her stomach and chest, probably from crying, but she wasn't sure. The emotional was the depression she felt. She watched from above the events that she was missing out on. Her sorrow could not be stopped. _

_A man caught her attention, and a boy. The man looked familiar, but the boy was a complete stranger. They were going on with life, Elizabeth had access to a better view of the man and the man was Daniel. The boy must of been his son. Life was going slowly, she observed. They were going out and Elizabeth wanted to snoop and see them. But she wasn't going to watch every detail as they got ready, so she looked around in her area. _

_Angels surrounded this place she was in, with their angelic glow and high spirits. Elizabeth saw that. This was heaven. Every way you turned, there was an angel. She didn't need an angel, she needed a home. _

_The people were happy here, carefree. She was the only one that was in sorrow. No one acknowledged her but Elizabeth didn't care. She didn't want the company at this moment; she wanted out of here. _

_Her attention went back to Daniel and the boy. They trudged along a long road with flowers in their hands and heavy snow coats on their backs. They walked on the left over snow that made a crunching noise as they walked on. They were also silent. The boy went ahead of Daniel as he tried to keep up, but Daniel couldn't and let the boy go. _

_They finally got to the destination; a graveyard. The boy stopped at the gate waiting for his father to come. He also paused at the gate held his breath and went it. They made a turn not far from the entrance and found the grave and stood there talking in low hushed voices. Elizabeth couldn't make out what they were saying but it wasn't good. She needed to know what the grave was. She used all of her eyesight and finally saw the name: _

_**In Loving Memory**_

_**Elizabeth Marie Quressimo-...**_

_The last part was blocked out. In disbelief, she stepped back. Her left hand covered her mouth and tears once again were forming. _

_Everything was clear as crystal now. Her mind came down to a conclusion that she didn't want to face; she was dead. She screamed in horror._

Elizabeth, like Daniel also sat up instantly. She felt herself and looked around the room. _Good, _she thought. _I'm alive. _She doubled checked the room and realized that it was morning. The sun, like it always did came into the room warming Elizabeth slightly.

Daniel woke up and noticed Elizabeth up. "Something the matter?" he asked groggily.

Scared for a moment, she faced him, "No, nothing at all, just a weird dream I had," she kissed him good morning. "How about you?"

"I had a dream last night too."

"Really, what was it about?"

"You promise me that you'll not be spooked?"

"I promise, cross my heart."

"Well..." he started. "I had a dream that you.. that you were dead."

Elizabeth was frozen for a moment. She stared him right into his chestnut brown eyes trying to find the words to form in her mouth. She was spooked, but promised Daniel that she wouldn't be, so she pocketed it up inside. She could of swore that her heart stopped for a moment, but not because it continued to beat. She finally spoke after a long silence between them. "That's weird, I had a dream like that too. That I was dead and watching you go to my grave with a boy." She paused and her blue eyes met his brown once again waiting for an answer. She was also hoping that Daniel didn't hear the terror in her voice.

"Do you think it means something?" Daniel questioned, his eyes wider now. He sat up looking at her with a serious look.

"I doubt it, maybe it's something we fear or something like that. You know, sub-conscious."

"Hmm.." he thought for a second. "Could be. But let's change the topic and get ourselves something to eat, I have to go to the hospital today and want to show you something. And I don't want death on my mind."

"What is it this time?" She asked, ignoring the last sentence.

"You'll just have to wait." He gave her a sly smile and got out of bed and went into his room. Before he left Elizabeth said something.

"Danny? I forgot to thank you for not trying anything last night. You don't know how much that means to me." She meant it to the heart and Daniel saw that as he turned around.

"Anything for you, my dear." He said, then went to get dressed shutting the door behind him. Elizabeth got ready as well.

The both of them went downstairs and were greeted by Tim and Rosa in the kitchen. Tim was actually in the living room while Rosa was in the kitchen. She called for Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"Elizabeth," she started as Elizabeth approached beside her and faced her. "I have not been fair with you since you have arrived. And... I would like to apologize for everything I have done. From embarrassing you to humiliating you. I thought about this for two nights. Mostly about what Daniel has said to me the other night as well as what Tim told me yesterday when you left with Daniel. I had no right to judge you before just because you are poor. That's what ruins the world. It's not your fault by the raised you were raised and I had no right to do that to you. .

"I forgot what it was like to be in your shoes and get approved of a family. I was a poor girl like you. Had to make ends meet with a friend and working extra hours with no break and going through the pain. I forgot about that, and I'm sorry for that too. When I married Tim, I didn't have to worry about that, because I would never go that path again and I could forget about it. Apparently, you could never forget your past. I hope that you'll accept my apologize and forgiveness."

Elizabeth was stunned to hear this. She got a big smile and went on the say, "Apologize accepted Mrs. Pierce."

"Thank you, dear. The only important thing now is that my son is happy. And he is happy with you. Before you came, you were the topic of everything. You made him happy. And if he's happy, I'm happy. Now, could you be kind and help set the table." She pointed to where the silverware was and Elizabeth took them and set them up. She noticed that there was no six forks like yesterday.

"Only one set of everything today?" She asked.

"Yes, I was only doing that to show off, I apologize for that too."

With that, she continued to set the table finally allowed to be herself.

Breakfast was almost ready and Rosa called in the boys. They rushed in with empty stomachs. The two ladies served and thus began the feast. For once, Elizabeth was comfortable in the house with the Pierce's. Elizabeth gave Daniel an encouraging smile. He knew what was going to happen, thanks to his father.

After breakfast, Elizabeth decided to wait till Daniel was finished with work to go out and see the surprise place. Daniel went off a little earlier than he usually did.

Before going to the hospital, he went into a jewelry shop looking at rings. The clerk noticed Daniel and approached him.

"May I help you, sir?" He greeted.

"Yes, I was wondering what you would recommend for engagement rings."

"Right this way, sir. We have an excellent selection over here."

Daniel followed the man and started searching for the perfect ring for Elizabeth Marie Quressimo.


	22. How to Pop the Question

**Chapter 21: How to Pop the Question**

_A/N: Ok, I know that 30 isn't much for a ring now, but back then it was a fortunate. I'm not sure if it's right, but I think it is. I also took a line from the move, 'The Odyssey'. _

Daniel searched with the man for a ring. He didn't have much money in his pocket for an expensive but Daniel was certain that Elizabeth would not mind.

He saw diamond rings, golden rings, rings up the ying-yang but they were so expensive. Daniel did make a lot as a doctor, but didn't believe in bragging it. He set aside enough for a simple ring. He wanted one that was not too cheap, nor too expensive.

"Here, is one with gold with a diamond chip if you look closely enough. It's small, but it is there if you look closely enough. Now, if you look over here, we have..."

"How much you want for it?" Daniel interrupted still looking at the ring. It was perfect, simple and Elizabeth would adore it.

"Well, uh, how much you got, sir?" The clerk stammered.

"Right now, I have thirty dollars, and this ring would be perfect for my woman."

"Oh," the clerk sounded interesting. "And who is this lucky lady? If you don't mind me asking."

"Elizabeth Quressimo. She's a wonderful woman who will make me complete. Hopefully, she's say yes." Daniel smiled real wide at the clerk.

"Well congratulations. Thirty dollars seems reasonable for this ring. Would you like a case to go with to, you know, make it officially? No charge."

"Why not!" Daniel looked down at his watch and realized that he must hurry or he'll be late. "Tell you what, could you put this on hold for me and I'll pick it up sometime this afternoon after work. Will this be a problem?"

"No, no, not at all, I'll be happy to put it on hold." The clerk took the ring to his counter, got a black case and placed the ring in there. He then put it on his shelf behind the counter. "It'll be safe with me, sir."

Daniel headed towards the door, "Thank you." He exited. The clerk just smiled and continued on with his work.

Heading to the hospital by jogging a little, Daniel felt a lot of emotion in his system. He was excited, and yet he was nervous.

He was going to take her to the house on the hill which was more than halfway done. Which he would like it to become the home of Elizabeth and himself very soon. The roof was successfully put on, and some of the siding as well. Hopefully, it would be finished by the summer since he had faith in his construction workers. It would be done, and it would be their kingdom.

Daniel arrived at the hospital and went in, starting another day of successful work. Greeting him, was Robert, his friend whom helped him find Elizabeth in the first place.

"Daniel! How's it going? I heard around this town that our young Elizabeth is enjoying herself in our quiet town. Is she?"

"Of course she it! Why wouldn't she. And she's not ours, she's mine."

"Ok, ok, shessh! Don't go personal on me. So, how she doing? Mary would love to meet her." He studied his friend's face.

"Elizabeth's ok. After work, I will go to the house my good 'ole construction workers are working on and propose."

Robert froze in his spot still studying his face but he noticed a huge grin. He finally found the words to speak. "You serious? Elizabeth gonna be your wife?! HA! This has to be the best thing that has ever happened to you and this town. Congrats, Daniel! Marrying a showgirl, that ought to be fun! You must come over tonight with her to celebrate. Please, Daniel. Mary looking forward to meeting her." Robert was still rambling on until Daniel stopped him in mid sentence.

"First, I would like to see if she says yes. And she's going to quit the show business thank you very much. It was too much of a hassle. The wedding probably won't be for a while, since she has to get her things in New York and tell Betsy everything. But, let's see if she says yes yet."

"Where's the ring?"

"At the jewel parlor here, I'm going to get it later since I was going to be late getting here."

"How much?"

"Thirty bucks, why? I didn't want anything fancy if you know what I mean."

"Not a bad price, actually."

"I'm sorry to break this, Robert, but I really have to get to work." Daniel stated.

"That's ok, I'll just follow you around and chat." Robert said with anticipation in his voice.

"I wish you didn't."

"I won't be any trouble pal! I promise." He put his arm around Daniel's neck. "Besides, I need the information about the soon to be newly wed couple in Crabapple Cove, Maine."

"Fine!" Daniel knew that there was no way of getting rid of his friend now, so he punched in and headed off to his floor. Robert wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So, do you have a speech you're going to give her? Or are you going to wing it?"

"Well," Daniel started looking at some charts. "I was figuring out a speech, but I might just wing it. I have some ideas, but I never had the chance to write them down. I was having the best time of my life with her. You know, I've been thinking about this a week before she got here." He looked up at Robert waiting for his input.

"Sounds good. Are you sure you don't need the love doctor to help?"

They approached a room. Daniel reached for the doorknob about to go in but turned to Robert to answer. "Positive." He turned, opens the door and headed inside leaving Robert out.

A few minutes later, Daniel walked out and saw Robert whistling and rocking back and forth on his heels and the ball of his feet. "You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?"

"Not until I got the whole information I need. So, are you going to meet her parents?" He stopped rocking and held still staring at his friend.

"Man, I don't know. Hopefully, yes very soon, when she announces her marriage to them, but then again, I'm not so sure since she hadn't talk to her parents in five years or something like that." He looked at Robert once more, and then asked again. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so. But if I think of anything, I will personally let you know. So you are coming over today or not?"

"What time?"

"Oh... Around five or six. Up to you."

"I'll see what I can do. See ya, Robert."

"Ok, see ya. Give Elizabeth my regards, will you?"

"Will do," Robert turned the direction they came and was off walking straighter and in stride.

Daniel shook his head and continued to work. Once he had a positive day about the big day (if they big day was going to come), he'll announce it to his big boss. For now, though, he went back to work.

--

Elizabeth, back home was chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. Rosa was much better and pleasant than she's ever been. Elizabeth was thrilled about that. _Mrs. Pierce must have been very sorry. _She thought to herself. They had a pleasant conversation about the area and personal stories they wished to share.

Rosa told Elizabeth to wear one of the dresses Daniel enjoyed when she was preparing to get dressed. The only thing he did enjoy was the flapper ones and when Elizabeth informed her about it, she just chuckled to herself saying that it's ok. "I kinda knew that you were one by the way you walked and acted, and I don't mean the New York accent. Wear whatever he likes."

Elizabeth chose the bright blue one that matched her eyes. She got the headpiece and earrings that went perfect with it. The shoes, were what she usually wore: black and low heeled. That was alright, because it did match. She wondered why she had to wear something special, but she didn't want to pry. She just made peace and didn't want to ruin it.

"Oh! How lovely you look, Elizabeth!" she praised as Elizabeth came downstairs. "Blue is definitely your color. It is perfect for you eyes. They just burst out of your sockets!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Pierce. I always adored this dress. It's one of my favorites." It just touched her knees and Elizabeth liked that about this dress.

After examining herself, she joined the elder woman and her husband outside on the porch, following them of course. They waited for Daniel. Rosa and Tim secretly smiled for they knew what was up ahead for the young woman and their son.

--

After is patriotic duty of serving the hospital, Daniel gone back to the jewel parlor to get his ring. The bell of the door rang as he opened it and the clerk looked up to see his next customer walk through.

"May I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I was here earlier to put a ring on hold?" Daniel answered.

"I remember you now. Yes, here, I have it." He took out the ring in the shelf of his counter. "Here it is. You want it now?"

"Yep. How much? Thirty?"

"That'll do." The clerk rang it up as Daniel dug through his wallet for the money. He laid it on the counter and the clerk took it. He then gave the ring to Daniel then replied. "Nice doing business with you sir. Please, come again."

"Have a nice day." Daniel replied and walked back out on a March day in Maine. He walked home.

Walking through the threshold, he shouted, "Anybody home?"

"In here, Daniel," Rosa Pierce called out.

"Come on, son," Tim called as well.

Daniel walked to the porch and saw his parents and Elizabeth sitting down looking up at him. She caught his eye. Elizabeth was wearing his favorite dress, which was perfect for the occasion coming ahead. The one that matched her eyes and her personality. Blue was friendly and different. It was calm and cool. This described Elizabeth perfectly.

"Hi, Danny," she greeted.

" 'Danny,'" Rosa repeated. "I don't believe you told us that little detail, Daniel." she smiled.

"Rosa" Tim playfully warned.

"Anyway, are you ready to go, Eliza?" He wanted to play with his mother. She laughed.

"That is so sweet. Nicknames for the both of you!" Rosa said. Tim just laughed.

Ignoring them, Elizabeth went on to say, "Yes, anytime you're ready." She got up and went to Daniel's side.

"We'll get back in a little while," Daniel informed his parents.

"Yes, take your time, dear." Rosa encouraged. "Have a wonderful time!"

The two headed out and walked out to the car.

"No walking, today?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"Unfortunately, no because this place is farther away." Daniel replied.

"So, where are we going?" Elizabeth wondered.

"You'll see," Daniel started up the engine of the Ford and headed out. The trip was silent.

Elizabeth just viewed the scenery and Daniel observed that. _She really loves it here. _He thought. _Hope she doesn't mind staying here forever. _

About ten minutes later, they went up a hill that was rocky. They two of them bounced up and down in their seats. "Long, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really," and he was right. The hill was not the big or long.

Elizabeth observed the trucks around and the unfinished house. She got out of the Ford and saw the view, and it was beautiful. She could see practically the whole town. She walked around the yard and saw a lake. IT was like any other lake with the ripples from the little breeze, there was a huge maple tree overshadowing it. The sun glisten the beach which made it look like the entire poster she'd seen. She loved it.

Daniel tracked her down and took her hand.

"What is this place, Danny?" She looked up at him.

"My dream home in the works." He replied. He turned to her. "Elizabeth, I love you more than you ever know. Ever since I met you, my life has changed dramatically. I just can't stand a minute without you. You are in my thoughts and in my heart. I love you more than my life. I want to hold you in my arms and never let go. I want to wake up every morning to your shining face. I want to kiss your lips everyday. I want to hold you in your eyes.

"This is my home; well soon to be that I would like to share it with you forever and always."

Elizabeth was in tears at his speech and put her hand to her mouth. She couldn't hide the tears. She got worse when Daniel got to his knee, dug through his pocket for a case and opened it. _A ring. _

"Elizabeth Marie Quressimo, will you marry me? Till death do we part?"

Elizabeth was speechless for a moment, but was finally able to find the words and whisper, "I do."


	23. The Party

**Chapter 23: The Party**

_A/N: I used another line from 'The Odyssey' movie again. Don't own it, but it's a great movie and it kinda fits in with this story. _

Daniel stood back up to his two feet feeling relieved that he asked her and that she accepted it. He looked into Elizabeth's eyes and saw the tears still running down her cheeks with a smile across her face. Her hands were back at her sides. As he was looking through her cerulean blue eyes with the tears, he placed the ring on her left ring finger. Elizabeth gasped then and tears continued to flow. After putting the ring on, he took his long fingers putting them on her ears using his thumbs to wipe her tears. His thumbs got moist but at this moment, he didn't care. Elizabeth then took her arms and wrapped them around Daniel in a hug. Daniel obliged to it.

"I love you," Elizabeth said holding her newly fiancée tight. Her tears then stopped and she was calmer now. She let herself out of the hug, now just standing facing him.

"You know, I still have to go back to New York to pack my things, tell my sister, my parents and Betsy! God, there's so much to do..." She kept babbling on about the items on her agenda with her voice still choked from the tears.

"Eliza," Daniel stopped her. "You'll get those things done, I have confidence, and we also have a device called a telephone that you can use to call everyone and it'll help you with anything you need."

"I know you have a telephone, I just don't want your parents to pay extra for my phone calls." Elizabeth replied.

"Believe me when I say this: on this occasion, they wouldn't really care who or where you may call. Hell, they don't care if you use the phone all night."

Elizabeth laughed at this her voice getting back to normal. "So, I guess your parents knew all along, huh? That's why they made me where this outfit. Because it was your favorite."

"I think you got it now!"

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we go back to my parent's place, and then go to Robert's around five."

"Why Robert's?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because he's going to hold a party for us in our honor. In this town, Eliza, you're going to be in the spotlight."

"Let's go then, I have a lot of people to brag too!" Daniel said excitingly.

"Ok," she walked by his side but turned back to look at the house. "This is our dream house. I always wanted a big house in the country and you wanted a woman to share it with. You can see the whole world from up here," she smiled at him.

"I have seen the world, but it's not this house or Crabapple Cove. It's you," he faces her. "You're my world," he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and turned her around to head to the car.

--

"We're home!" Daniel shouted as he got in to the door. "With my fiancée!" Rosa and Tim went into the living room and hugged their son and the new addition to the family. Elizabeth showed the ring around and they continued to awe.

They sat down and everyone started to talk at once. About the church, dresses, flowers. Elizabeth sat silently trying to listen to his conversations around her. They talked about the church to go in, but Elizabeth cut in.

"Ummm... Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, if it's alright with you, could we have our service in a Catholic Church? I am Catholic and I don't want to anger my family as it is. That is, do they have a Catholic Church around here?" Her voice was quiet, but the only people in the room listened to her.

"Yes, that's not a problem. Call me Rosa. After all, we're family now."

"Call me Tim," his voice was rough but gentle enough. "We have a Catholic church five miles, and I think it's called... St. Theresa's. Yes... St. Theresa's. They'll be able to do the service. I know the priest."

"Thank you very much...Tim." She felt uneasy calling him by his first name but had a feeling she'll get used to it. "Also, my I use your phone to make a few phone calls? After all, you guys are busy in here, so... I won't take long..."

"Elizabeth, go do whatever you need to do. You are family, hog the phone for all I care, please help yourself." Tim said in a more pleasant manner.

"Thank you very much." She got up and went to the phone in the other room.

"You need to tell her to loosen up, Daniel. She's so jittery. Asking for every little thing she doesn't have to do that! All she has to do is tell us she's doing it and she may go right ahead." Tim said looking over at his only son, his youngest. He was the splitting image of him in almost every way and was the only one he kept in contact in. He didn't hear from Patricia; his oldest and only daughter very much. She was busy being the best housewife that she could be. She has children, but Tim rarely saw them. So Tim didn't count on her grandkids to hold and love and spoil, but Daniel, Daniel had a better chance to give him some. Tim didn't care whether it was one or a million, he wanted a grandchild. He wanted to be noticed as "World's Greatest Grandfather" in this town. When he grew older, he wanted to pass his stories on so they could pass it on to their children and so forth. He wanted a visitor and family dinners with them. So, he counted on his son to give him some. Daniel was always his favorite, but didn't share that news with his wife or Daniel. He usually hid his favoritism away from everyone so no one would be suspicious of anything. Daniel was more adventurous and brave than his older sister.

Now that he found someone that he really loved and cared for, there really shouldn't be a problem. He liked Elizabeth. She had a sense of humor, was sociable, friendly and beautiful. She made Daniel proud and happy. The happiest he'd ever seen his son. In Tim's personally aspect, he hated Evelyn from the beginning. He knew that she was racist against Italians. She always hid it from his wife, but Tim knew and saw right through her. Her disgust for spaghetti and anything involving tradition, she would back out like a chicken. But not Elizabeth (besides that she was Italian). Elizabeth made Daniel happy, and if his son was happy, Timothy Pierce was happy.

"So, Daniel, when's the big day?" His mother inquired. She rocked back and forth in her rocking chair. This brought back Tim from his thoughts.

"I'm not sure yet. It's up to Elizabeth." He pointed to the other room. Bits and pieces of Elizabeth's conversation were heard from the main room. But they didn't listen in intently.

"I hope she chooses a decent date, like in the fall or spring. I would hate for it to be in the summer or winter. Too much snow." She made a face.

"Don't worry, Mom. Any date she chooses, will be fine."

"I hope so," Rosa commented.

Elizabeth made three phone calls: Betsy, Lucille, and unfortunately her parents. She did make some kind of peace with her saying that they would love to meet the young man who stole their daughter's heart. So that was settled.

Betsy was thrilled and had a hunch that it would happen. She was going to help her with the dress and the whole nine yards. She felt like a mother; give away that special bonding between mother and daughter. (Betsy was one year older than Elizabeth).

Lucille, her eldest and only sister couldn't be more proud. She was finally going to be happy and she knew that this was what Elizabeth wanted after the Broadway scene. She explored and now was going to settle down. Lucille was supportive and knew that their parents were going to make peace for this occasion.

Elizabeth returned to the main room settling herself back down on the couch next to Daniel. For the rest and majority of the afternoon, they talked about the big day. But still no date.

--

"We'll once again be back in a few hours," Daniel called out to his parents once more. He felt the sense of deja vu. Once again, he and Elizabeth went into the Ford and were now off to Robert's.

They arrived around 5:30.

"Daniel, Elizabeth, how nice of you to join us on this wonderful evening." Robert greeted. Away from the door, he shouted, "Mary! They're here!"

"Good to see you again, Robert," Daniel said.

"Hello, Robert," Elizabeth chipped in.

"Mademoiselle, you made my friend here very happy and want to tell you I support you in our decision. Congratulations from our noble home. Please come in," He opened the door wide enough and let the two soon to be couple in. "Mary will be right in"

"Hello," a woman said interrupting Robert's sentence. She was about Elizabeth's height, with blonde curled hair and pale white skin. Her structure was hefty, but not obese. She had a condition that made her that way, and she could never lose the weight. She tried, but failed. One thing that she does not do is lay around doing nothing, she runs errands, helps with the other women of the neighborhood. She was not lazy and didn't plan to be.

"Mary, I like to introduce to you Mrs. Soon to be Elizabeth Pierce." Robert said.

"Well, Elizabeth, I'm finally glad to meet you. I've heard so much good things about you." She shook Elizabeth's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mary. May I call you that?" Elizabeth questioned, scared that she'll be shunned if she did.

"Of course," Mary smiled. "Well let's not just stand here, let's all go into the dining room and chat for a while. You know, put our feet up, and eat the fat."

Everyone followed her into the dining room which was a different layout than the Pierce's place. It was more simple. Something familiar in Elizabeth's mind.

Drinks were already on the table and each one helped themselves once they sat down. The conversations began instantly.

"You two are engaged now, right?" Mary asked turning her attention to Elizabeth.

"Yes, as of this afternoon," She turned to Daniel with a grin who was talking to Robert.

"Do you have a date yet?"

"No, not yet," Elizabeth sighed.

"You're quite different than the other city women I've seen," Mary said changing the topic.

"How so?"

"Well, I was expecting someone with a deep accent and a mean personality. But you, you're the complete opposite of what I expected. Please, don't take that offensively, it's a compliment, really."

"Oh, I'm not offended, just shocked that you've seen the city," She chuckled to herself.

"Yes, I've been to Chicago and New York. Each one was the same in my eyes."

"I know what you mean. Once you've seen a city, you've seen all of the cities."

"I agree."

The conversations continued. Some were with one big group, or with only one other person. There was some drinking, but not enough to get someone drunk and there was some music. This 'party' was in full spring.

As all parties go, it had to come to an end. The party spilt around 8:30. Three hours was good enough for a party. The Chamberlain family walked the new couple in Crabapple Cove out the door. Outside, Elizabeth started a small conversation.

"Well, that was fun," Elizabeth said as they got in the Ford.

"Yeah, it was," Daniel answered tiredly.

"So, we should do it again sometime."

"I agree. When are you going back to New York?" He started the engine.

"When do you want me to go back? I could leave tomorrow if you like..." Elizabeth said innocently.

"I was wondering you don't have to leave tomorrow. Have you made peace with your parents yet? I bet they want to see the man who has you."

"For the most part I have, don't worry, you'll actually meet them and so much more."

"That's what I wanted to hear. What are they like?"

"Mellow," Elizabeth said. That one word made Daniel keep his mouth shut. He pushed the gas and off they went.


	24. Back in the Heart of the City

**Chapter 24: Back in the Heart of the City**

The rest of the week went pretty good for the soon to be couple. They spent most of their time on the beach and eating lobster. It was a joy ride. But as all rides go, they must come to an end. Elizabeth had to go back to New York whether she liked it or not. She had to get a job _again_ to actually afford a decent wedding dress. Maybe she could get a job back at the factory with Betsy. She wasn't going back to Broadway now but she never was. Too much work. Daniel offered to go because he wanted to meet her parents; he already got the time off. They were understanding at the hospital and were happy that he was getting the time off, he deserved it. Elizabeth was worth getting time off. (If Daniel couldn't get Elizabeth away soon, every man in Crabapple Cove would want her; Daniel didn't really want that.)

"Danny, you really don't have to come with me, I mean I don't know if my parents will look at me," Elizabeth said getting her suitcase downstairs in the elder Pierce home. "Besides, don't you have to keep an eye on construction on the house?" she sounded a wife just then.

"Don't worry about it, Eliza. The construction is going great. All that's left is the siding, plumbing, and electricity. Then, of course, there's the furniture, but we'll be ok. Believe me. I want to go back to the city. Besides, I already packed my things and they're in the trunk," Daniel convinced. He studied her plaid skirt and matching white buttoned blouse. He learned only yesterday that most of these outfit are from her sister, Lucille. She never did have time to shop, and Elizabeth said herself that her sister was close to her.

"Alright, but you're not going back to the _Milford Plaza._ Since I know you now, you can stay with us." She said slyly.

"Well that's good to know!" He kissed her. "Is this everything?"

"Yes, Danny, I only packed one suitcase, remember? I wasn't going to bring my whole wardrobe! I was only staying a week."

"I forgot."

"Now, _next _time I come, I'll bring my entire wardrobe, deal?"

"You've got it. Are you ready?" He grabbed her suitcase and headed to the door. "Do you want to say goodbye to my parents? I already did just so you know."

"Why not. Where are they?"

"In the kitchen. I'll go to the car and put your suitcase in, and be back to get you."

"Why, I can go to the car myself," Elizabeth commented.

"True, but I'm not letting you out of my sight because you're mine!" Daniel pointed out.

"Ok, fine." She left for the kitchen and Daniel out in the cold.

"Rosa? Tim? We're leaving and wanted to say thank you for everything. I will be back soon."

"Oh, come here, Elizabeth!" Rosa Pierce shouted and gave her a huge hug. "You're _familia _now." She let go and looked at the beautiful woman before her. The one who stole her son's heart.

Tim, who was sitting down in his chair studied the two of them. Finally, he called to Elizabeth with his hands stretched out in front of him. "Come here you!"

Smiling, she walked over and embraced the older man. He held her head and whispered in her ear. "You made my son happy, and for that I will always be grateful." He actually kissed her. Elizabeth at first was startled but came to her senses and let herself out of the hug. She patted his shoulders firmly and smiled. She didn't have a comment to share.

Elizabeth walked away and left the kitchen seeing Daniel near the door. He observed that she wasn't wearing a jacket and offered her one.

"Danny, the streets of the city are colder than this!" She walked out into the car.

Daniel followed her. _Oh yea, she's my girl. _He went in on his side and slammed the door shut. "Ok, Eliza. Now, you've never been traveling with me before, but I have a few rules."

"Rules for a car trip?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"Yes. Rule number one, I am not pull off the highway every five minutes. We will stop probably every hour. I would like to get there before dark if that's possible. Rule number two, No 'are we there yet?' I just hate that. And number three, no telling me what time it is. Any questions?"

"No sir." Looking at her watch on her right hand she said "Hey, Danny?"

"Yes?"

"It's after noon just so you know!" She giggled. Daniel playfully slapped her and noticed her watch on her right hand.

"You are left handed, aren't you?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, how did you know? Because of my watch? It sounded like you knew all along." She met his face.

"You slant when you write and I noticed that in the letters."

"That's not a problem is it?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Not at all." He started the engine and they were on their way to the Big Apple.

--

It was a long trip back, but they finally made it to Elizabeth's apartment building. Now, they had to go up four flights of stairs. Elizabeth opened her door and Betsy jumped at her friend's side.

"There she is! Miss Bride to Be!" Betsy exclaimed as she literally jumped up and down. "And the fancy young man who made that all possible!" She hugged the both of them. "Don't stand in the doorway, come on in! I'll take the bags."

"Betsy? I've got them," Daniel offered.

"No, no trouble at all, please sit down, I've got them." Before he could object a second time, Betsy took the bags and settled them into Elizabeth's room. They could have the chance to unpack later. Betsy returned to the main room and sat down in the chair near the couch.

"So," she slapped her hands on her thighs. "How was it?"

"Everything was great! I went to the beach, ate delicious lobster, and went exploring in a hospital!" Elizabeth answered. She bounced up and down in the couch once. Daniel stared.

"The beaches must be great due to you being near the coast and all, huh?" Betsy addressed to Daniel.

"You bet," Daniel said.

"So, lemme see the ring, Elizabeth! Don't keep this suspense on me!" She said excitingly. Elizabeth stretched her hand towards her friend and she took it, studying it with interest. "Nice ring, Daniel. Must have cost you a fortunate." She let go of Elizabeth's hand and Elizabeth took her hand back.

"Not really. But, nothing's too cheap for my woman," He took his fiancée's hand and held it as they rested on the couch. They smiled at each other.

"Ok, guys if you're going to do that, I urge you to get a room!" Betsy blurted out. The two let go and got their attention back to Betsy.

"Have you figured out a date?"

"Not yet, I actually need to talk to my parents about that," Elizabeth replied.

"Whoa, whoa there buddy. Did you just say that you needed to talk to your parents? Your parents?! The ones that you're in a fight with? Those parents?" Betsy was ecstatic at this point.

"Yes, Betsy. I actually called them while I was in Crabapple Cove. I told them that I would go visit them and have them meet Daniel."

"Elizabeth Marie Quressimo is going to make peace with her parents. That'll be perfect headline for the newspapers."

Elizabeth just smirked at the remark, while Daniel was holding back a laugh. Betsy excused herself to freshen up.

"Anyway, I have to call them tonight. Now, I'm famished and would love something to eat. Danny, you want something?" She got up and looked at her husband.

"Sure, whatja got?" Daniel asked.

"I dunno. I gotta go check," She walked into the kitchen, which wasn't far. She opened the icebox to see what was available. Nothing. "Oh, God!" she whispered. "Um... Daniel do you have a light appetite." She shouted.

"Sure, why?"

"Well, all we have is air which is very nutritious by the way and ice which could be your drink." She replied slowly.

Daniel got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen next to Elizabeth. They both stared through the ice box. He then studied his wife, who was still focused on the empty ice box. _She looks beautiful in profile. _Getting back on track, he finally said. "You don't have anything to eat, do you?"

"Danny," Elizabeth started looking at him. "Are we looking in the same ice box?"

"Yes,"

"Do you see any food, Danny?"

"No, not really."

"Well then. By the information you just told me and by observations, I would say there is no food in this icebox. Wouldn't you say so? Or do you have an objection?" She looked at Daniel with one eyebrow raised. Daniel looked back.

"Yes!" Daniel said.

"Then why would you ask that?" Elizabeth shut the icebox door. "I could take out. I'll drag Betsy out to get us Chinese."

"An Italian/Sicilian woman eating Chinese food? My mother's Italian and she cooks whatever she has in the house. You don't cook?"

"Not very much. I _can _cook, but I don't have that kind of money or patience to cook. Maybe that will change once we are married." she cuddled on his chest. _Damn he's strong._ "Oh, and by the way, Sicilian women are entitled to have Chinese if they like."

"Oh, ok." He hugged her back.

Betsy came into the room and Elizabeth once again got out of her hug and said, "Betsy, you have a very important mission to do."

"And what would that be?"

"We need food. Your job: go down to King China and get some food. This mission may be dangerous, and you may not return, but you must get that food!" Elizabeth loved being sarcastic to her friend.

"That's it? Hon, that's a piece of cake. I already know your order, Elizabeth. Now, Daniel what would you like?" She studied him until he answered. _Elizabeth didn't make a bad choice with this one. _

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Whatever you're going to have is fine with me. At least let me pay you. How much?" He took out his wallet and started to take out some money. Betsy and Elizabeth at the same time touched his hands to make him take it away.

"Daniel, you are a guest here, no money is necessary." Betsy said.

"Are you sure you'll have enough? I mean, I know that you're tight on money..."

"Don't worry about us. I mean we're poor, but not _that_ poor. We can afford Chinese. Who can't?" Elizabeth replied. "Danny, here you are a guest where you can relax. Ok?"

"Fine, but if you need anything, just give me the word, alright?" His eyes switched back and forth between Elizabeth and Betsy.

"Ci." Elizabeth replied. It was one of the many Italian words she knew.

"Then it's all settled. I'll be back." With that, Betsy grabbed her coat and left.

"Told you that you wouldn't have to worry." Elizabeth pecked Daniel on the lips. Taking his hand, she led him to the bedroom and pulled him on the bed. "Now this is the bed we will have possession of. Which side you want?"

"The right. Which when you think about it since you're a lefty and I'm a righty." He answered.

"I suppose. But you're forgetting one thing: I'm proud of being a lefty." She flashed him a smile.

Daniel then kissed her with passion as they awaited Betsy to come home.

--

"Ok, love bugs, dinner has arrived. I'm just guessing that you're in the bedroom so come on down!" Betsy called out.

Daniel and Elizabeth rushed for some food. Helping themselves at the table, they discussed many things at the table.

--

Night fell and Daniel went to help himself to a nice hot shower. Elizabeth was on the phone with her parents as Betsy was catching up _The New York Times. _

"Mom, I know what you said, but... I've changed so much. Once you meet Daniel..." There was a pause which was her mother talking.

"Yes, mother. I know. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Her mother once again talked an ear off. Elizabeth was half listening.

"What time would you like us there? One?" Another pause.

"Ok, two is fine with me. Tell Papa that I love him, ok? Alright, bye." Elizabeth put the phone back on the hook. She stood motionless at the conversation she just had. For the first time in five years, she had a conversation with her mother without yelling or screaming. There was peace within the Quressimo family. Elizabeth felt weight off her shoulders.

Before Daniel came out of the shower, Elizabeth decided to change into some decent pajamas. Successfully, she did before he came out. He had gray pajamas to her plaid nightgown. Elizabeth saw them.

"Nice, colorless, pajamas, Danny." She commented.

"Thank you. Nice Scottish kilt, Eliza." She giggled at the comeback. They went to join Betsy who announced that she was going to bed.

"You two better not stay up too late now. You have a busy day ahead of you. Visiting Elizabeth's family will weaken you!" Betsy walked pass them.

"Ok, Mother!" She called. "Goodnight, Mother. See you in the morning, Mother."

"I heard that, young lady." Betsy was in her room laughing heartily. Her bedroom door shut.

"Alone at last!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What do you want to do, Danny?"

"Let's test out that mattress of yours, shall we?" Daniel said mischievously.

"Remember our promise, don't try anything. Once we are married, we are free to be able to do whatever we want!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Well, let's go!" Daniel led the way this time, since he knew where the room was. The approached it and then each one took their sides of the bed. Both went under the covers and hugged each other for warmth.

"Told you about this heat. It always seems to work in the spring, and summer, but never in the winter where we really need it."

"That's ok; I have all of my warmth right here." Daniel commented. He shut off the light.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll have those weird dreams like we did in Maine?"

"I dunno. I don't think so."

"Good."

"Good night, Eliza."

"Good night, Daniel."

That was the final words of the night to each other.

Both of them got comfortable within each other's arms and finally were able to go to sleep in warmth.


	25. Little Italy, New York

**Chapter 25: Little Italy, New York**

_A/N: Thanks Coasttocoast for giving me an idea in this chapter. Also took a song from 'Godspell'. I also didn't get the accents down with the way I like it, and I apologize for that. _

**11:00 a.m. **

"So, what time do we go to meet your parents?" Daniel asked the next morning as he sat at the little table across from Elizabeth waiting for some coffee. He was shivering due to the snow last night and the fact that the heat was once again low. He wondered how Elizabeth could live under these conditions. She wasn't even shivering.

"Around two. We should leave here around noon, since it takes a little while to get to Little Italy and I'm up for some really good pizza. Don't expect much from my parents, ok? I must warn you now that they do have thick Italian accents and yes, I can speak Italian so if you have trouble understanding them, just let me know and I can interpret for you." She sipped some coffee that she got herself and a cup for Daniel.

"Ok. You said they were from Sicily?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" She put down her cup still having her fingers on them.

"No, I was making sure. Did you make some kind of agreement with them?"

"For the most part. They're going to help with the wedding dress and maybe flowers that is if we're not too much in a fight. Oh, and you'll be able to meet my sister today too. She's going there in case Mom gets off the wall. She too has an accent, but not as thick, but in case you can't understand them, let me know." Elizabeth looked at Daniel waiting for his response.

"What about your dad? Don't you fight with him?" Daniel inquired. He finished his coffee and waited to here the story.

Looking down at the table, Elizabeth answered. "Who, Papa? No, Papa just goes with the flow. Mom usually kept the house under control. He would bring the money home. He just listens to my mother and he knows where I come from. But my mom and I just don't see eye to eye. We never have." She paused looking back up at Daniel with sad eyes. He noticed that her eyes turned darker when they are sad.

"We'll be ok, Eliza. We'll be ok," He reached across the table and touched her hand, she let go of the coffee cup to hold his.

"Well," she said cheery now. "I'm going to take a shower and change into something presentable. God forbid I go free spirited. You see, my parents are Catholic freaks who believe in one little thing wrong will send you straight to Hell. But, anyway feel free to snoop around if you like and I'll be out soon. Hopefully, there will be hot water today. Every time I get into the shower, I run out of hot water just like that," She snapped her fingers then got up to prepare for the shower she was about to take.

Daniel sat there, drumming his fingers on the table figuring out what to do now. When he heard the water running, he got up and observed some of the pictures which were around the two conjoined rooms. On his first journey here, he really didn't pay any attention to the pictures because he wasn't in there enough. So now, was a great time.

One picture was of a young girl in a lacy dress with her hands together in a prayer. Her hair was up in a bun and she was kneeling as she faced the camera. Her smile was big and wide showing all her teeth. Daniel studied it for a minute, then realized that that girl was Elizabeth. He recognized the smile and the angelic face. She looked as if she was five years old. Daniel smiled at the picture and realized that she was a cute child, and people must have admired her. He went to the next picture which was only Betsy in a gown playing the piano.

He heard Elizabeth singing something before moving on to the other pictures. _"Prepare ye the way of the Lord. Prepare ye the way of the Lord." _The tune was filling the whole apartment. To Daniel, her voice was beautiful. She repeated the same line over and over again which sounded like praise. She continued to do this and it filled Daniel's mind for it's a memory to him.

He came back to his quest on looking at pictures. They were mostly paintings, very little of real photographs.

Time passed and before he knew it, Elizabeth was out in front of him with a floral dress on. Her hair was put up in a simple bun and was wearing heels.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked as she approached him by surprise.

"You bet. What are we gonna drive?" Daniel asked.

"You brought your car, right?"

"Yes."

"We'll use that. Geez, you like playing stupid all the time, don't you?" Elizabeth noticed.

"Only with you, sweetie." Daniel said. They headed out the door and walked back down the flight of stairs. They hopped into the Ford and Elizabeth directed her fiancée to Little Italy where half of her family has lived.

--

Daniel remembered the roads of Little Italy from the first time Elizabeth took him there. He remembered the aroma of pasta and pizza along the streets; the gibberish of Italian; the sight of the small buildings lining up the road. He remembered this.

"You see that building at the end of the street? That's their house."

Daniel parallel parked in front of the sidewalk and they got out once the care was into a complete stop. Elizabeth stood in front of the car and stared at the house in front of her. _Can I go through this? Do I have a choice? No, I have too. This grudge has to end one way or another and I'll take the first step... well the both of us will since they called first. But, we'll hopefully have peace among us. _She fixed her hair and let Daniel to the doorstep of her parents' home. She held her breath and knocked at the door. A few seconds passed and a woman finally answered. The door was creaked slightly so only half her face can be seen. Her eyes were dark, and so was her skin.

"Mom?" Elizabeth exhaled staring through the eye.

"Elizabeth?" Her mother stuttered. She opened the door wide enough to see. And it was her daughter. Her youngest and only American daughter. She grasped her daughter in her arms and held her tight. She held her back.

Daniel saw this and compared the two. Mrs. Quressimo was the same size as Elizabeth. She was the same weight as well. Her skin was darker; just like a real Sicilian. Her hair was raven black with little white showing here and there. Aside from their eye color, they definitely looked like mother and daughter. Also, Mrs. Quressimo's wrinkles and crow's feet were showing.

Letting go of the hug, Elizabeth introduced Daniel. "Mom, this is my fiancé, Dr. Daniel Pierce." Facing Daniel, she said, "Daniel, this is my mother, Mrs. Sophia Quressimo."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'm," he bowed his head in respect.

Sophia Quressimo looked pleased and impressed by the young doctor. She smiled and offered the both of them inside.

Inside, was bright and small. The kitchen combined with the living room; much like Elizabeth's apartment. But, it was home. And the fact that there was stairs.

Greeting them was another woman who was medium size and had short curled hair as well as the smell of lasagna. Her face looked pale, but was really because of the type of lipstick she was wearing. Her face was also long but her smile was gold. "Baby sister!" she greeted.

"Lucille!" The two girls hugged. "I've missed you."

"You too." Her attention went straight to Daniel. "And who is this handsome young man?" her accent subsided.

"This is my fiancé, Daniel Pierce."

"Move over!" she playfully shoved her sister away and went to Daniel. "Hi, handsome. I'm the sister of the bride. Everyone calls me Lucy."

"Well, everyone calls me Daniel." He replied.

"Why don't you ditch my sister and come live with me." Lucille seduced.

"No way. Your sister is mine," Daniel chuckled.

"Oh, she could come along. She could be the maid."

"Sorry, I'm taken." Both of them laughed. "Sit, sit. Make yourself at home. Our home is your home." Her accent was back.

Daniel and Elizabeth sat on the couch with Lucille on the other side of Daniel. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs and a moment later, a man came to the foot of the stairs. His face was serious, had a glare of distrust in his eye. His hair was also dark. He looked down the line on the couch, starting with Lucille. Then to Daniel who smiled uncomfortably and of course his youngest daughter. He walked towards her and Elizabeth stood up in his presence.

"Elizabeth?" he said. "Is it really you?" he also had an accent. "You become this beautiful woman, yes?" He hugged her and looked at Daniel. "And he must be your... your husband, yes?" Daniel stood up.

"Yes, Papa. This is Daniel, my fiancé. We're not married yet. Daniel, this is my father Joseph Quressimo."

Letting go of his daughter, he met Daniel's eyes. He pointed to Daniel, then to Elizabeth and spoke in halting English. "This, my girl. If you think of hurting her, you wish that you were never born. Get what I'm saying, Dan-iel?" his voice was gentle, but his intention was grim.

"Yessir. I promise." Daniel replied shockingly.

"Well then, welcome to our family." He said, then sat down in an empty chair.

Sophia came in then and pulled a chair up beside her husband. "So, Daniel. What kind of work you do?"

"I am a chief resident of Crabapple Cove General Hospital."

"Sounds hard. You like job?"

"Yes, very much."

"And you promise to provide for our daughter and to not hurt her?"

"Mother?!" Elizabeth interrupted.

"I promise. I would never hurt or let anyone hurt Elizabeth in the world."

"Good. When is the big date?" Sophia asked.

"We're not sure, we were thinking of the fall."

"Fall is nice wedding," Sophia replied. "November is a good date. Leaves are still in color."

"November, huh?" Elizabeth took that into consideration. "Not a bad date, Mom. What about you, Papa?"

"November good date. Make it beginning so you won't be messed up by Thanks-giving. You, Dan-iel, your birthday not in November, right?"

"No sir, my birthday's in June. June 24."

"Good. Elizabeth's is on December 15. How about November 10? Solid number. Sophia, any comment?"

"I like it. Daniel? Elizabeth?"

"Danny, whatja think? I think that's wonderful."

"No, it's more than just wonderful, it's perfect." He looked in her direction and both smiled.

"Lucille, any objections?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I like very much." She replied.

"Well it's settled then, November 10, 1921 is our wedding date! We have a long wait, but we'll be able to get everything done by then." Daniel said excitingly.

"Great."

The rest of the afternoon was peaceful, they were talking about wedding plans and got into more than with Daniel's family.

--

Back at the apartment, Elizabeth replayed everything to Betsy as Daniel went to get something to eat. He didn't care what it was. The two women offered to go, but Daniel insisted because he wanted to go out in the city once again. But Betsy and Elizabeth thought that it was because he needed to get away from the women.

"I can't believe that I made peace with my family! Oh, Betsy I'm so pleased."

"I'm happy for you. All it took was a man." She laughed at her comment. "Good for you, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Betsy. You're going to be the maid of honor at my wedding."

"I'm flattered, really. Thanks." Betsy was grateful.

When Daniel came back, they feasted and continued to talk for the rest of the night.


	26. 6 Months and a Wedding Dress

**Chapter 26: 6 Months and a Wedding Dress**

_A/N: I'm not sure if they had CPR back then, but please forgive me if it's wrong. It's also a little shorter than the others but don't worry the next one will be longer! Please enjoy anyway! :D_

**October 1921 New York City**

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Elizabeth asked her friends Betsy and Cherlyn as well as her sister Lucille and her mother, Sophia. It was a typical question. Who wants to look fat in a wedding dress? It's a special day and every woman knows that they need to look their best.

The dress was a simple satin with lace around the collar as well as her wrists and didn't have a big trail. The dress was round from her neck to her breasts so she could put on her cross necklace that she got when she was ten from her eldest aunt in Italy who died of cancer. Elizabeth only saw her once a year when she visited, but her aunt adored her in every way possible. That necklace meant a lot.

"No of course not," Cherlyn replied. "Honey, everyone **dies **for your figure. You're just so small and have some curves!" The ladies in the room giggled at the comment.

Elizabeth stopped twirling and looked at everyone with a distrusting eye. Her eyebrow was raise and looked at her Native American friend. "You aren't lying to me, are you?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Cherlyn responded

"Yes."

"But with this, no. It's a wedding for God's sake! Why don't you ask Betsy? She's an honest friend too." Cherlyn darted her attention to Betsy.

"Elizabeth, you look great. The dress is beautiful. It practically fits you. It was made for you." Betsy concluded. Lucille nodded in agreement.

"Elizabeth, you look like me in dress," her mother said in her accent as she remembered her wedding dress quickly.

Sophia Quressimo has been supportive through the whole thing, the same with her husband. This spook and yet made Elizabeth more happy. She was happy that there was peace between them and she wasn't going to ruin it. She helped with the flowers and the ceremony which would be in Crabapple Cove. All Sophia did was make sure that their priest would be there. Daniel didn't mind one bit just as long as she was happy.

"Thanks Mom, and everyone. This means a lot. You have no idea. Do you think Danny will like it?"

"Daniel will die for you," Lucille replied. "If only he died for me," she murmured to herself.

"Hey!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Just kidding." Lucille said quickly with a smile.

"Put the veil on, Elizabeth," Betsy suggested.

Elizabeth obeyed the command and everyone was in awe. The beautiful bride to be looked at everyone. They had no tears in their eyes but at this moment, they did. Especially Mrs. Quressimo.

"Ok, this is supposed to be a happy day. Besides, it's not until a month from now. Please save your tears for the real thing!" Elizabeth said.

"You just look so beautiful just like a goddess," Betsy chimed in.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth answered her own question by looking into one of the mirrors and seeing for herself. She was right. Her face was full, and her blue eyes glisten underneath the lace veil. Her figured showed and she looked perfect. Elizabeth smiled at her reflection. All that was missing were a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Other than that, she looked like a perfect bride. She wasn't a goddess, of course but she did look beautiful. She was speechless.

"See?" Betsy said proving her point.

"Oh, cummon, everyone can see that! Elizabeth always been lucky to have those features." Cherlyn pointed out. "Especially in high school."

"'Lizabeth always been beautiful. She always had little boys coming to the door even in grade school! Even that one time where... what was it? Oh, I remember. One boy came and gave you a ride through the city, but he was drunk and tried it with you and the car tipped into the river..."

"That's enough!" Elizabeth ordered. She remembered that. She was only sixteen. The boy was William O'Bryan; an Irish boy who was the same age. He drove to the house to pick her up for the spring dance, but they never made it. He tired to have sex with her in the car but when Elizabeth refused. She tried to get out of the care, but William swerved off the road moments later of her rejection and the next thing each one knew they were in the middle of the river. Ice water filled Elizabeth's lungs quickly and she tried to reach for the surface gasping for air, but William (who was under her) pulled her back down by her ankle. If he couldn't have sex with her than no one can. Eventually William held her down until she passed out. But when he got to the surface, he was surrounded by the police. He admitted a murder once pulled by a policeman, but didn't care. He got arrested. One policeman went down to get her, and they did. Flashing the light upon Elizabeth, they noticed that she was pale and took CPR. After a few tries, she revived coughing up water. They insisted she go to the hospital, but she repeatedly refused and unsteadily walked home in tears. Elizabeth told her mother everything who only cried with her. That was one of the regrets she had coming in the United States of America: death and rejection.

"I think we lost her. Elizabeth?" The three girls said and snapped her fingers in front of her face. Elizabeth was still in train of thought.

"ELIZABETH!!" Her mother called.

"I'm here!" She answered fast. The other women just looked at her

"Good, thought we lost you," Her mother said in the most perfect English.

"Are we getting the dress?" Lucille asked.

Thinking for a moment, Elizabeth replied, "Yes, I believe we are."

--

"The tuxedo looks great, Daniel," Robert complimented.

"Thanks and it seems to fit well. Not tight or snug." Daniel answered inspecting it to make sure that it was good all around.

"You get it?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, why not? That was fast." Daniel realized.

"We men don't take all day with choosing clothes like women. Right now, Elizabeth must be trying on eight different dresses because they all make her look fat. She has to find that 'perfect dress'. Those are women's ways of finding clothes. Trying everything on and then taking it off again and so forth. Not us. We men chose one outfit and stick to it! Right?" He slammed his hand on Daniel's back.

"Right!"

"Great, now let's go and pay." Daniel changed and the two of them went up to the cashier to pay.


	27. Head Count, Please

**Chapter 27: Head Count, Please**

**Mid October-- Little Italy, New York **

"So, who's going on our side of the family, Mom?" Elizabeth asked. They were in her mother's house now and figuring out who answered that they were going to the wedding. Her father was in on the conversation as well sitting in his hard chair looking out on his youngest child.

"Me, Papa, Lucille, her family, Alphonso, and his family, Dominic and his family that it," Sophia Quressimo concluded. Elizabeth's face dropped. Her three siblings were only going and no one else.

"You mean to tell me that only eleven people out of the whole family are going!?" Upset now, she started cursing in Italian.

"ELIZABETH MARIE QURESSIMO!! Watch your tongue with us! Yes, you are an adult, but you still respect your parents," Her mother's booming voice stated in Italian. Elizabeth quickly clammed up staring straight at her mother.

"Sweetie," Sophia started calmly as possible in her native tongue. "All of Papa's family and my family are in Sicily. You know that. They cannot afford to come although they would love too. They would **never** miss a wedding. They didn't miss ours or one another's or Dominic's and Lucille's. We sent them an invitation and they answered saying they cannot come because they don't have enough money. You know how scarce it is now, right? There is nothing they can do. But I know that they value this and are celebrating among themselves."

Her father motioned his wife to shush with his steady hand raised in front of her. He stood up and took his daughter's delicate hands looking her through her teary blue eyes. His dark brown eyes were serious compared to his daughter's. "Our family values marriage Elizabeth. Marriage is a bond forever between two special people who vow to always stay faithful and loyal to one another. We Sicilians take marriage seriously; it's no joking matter. I see a special future for you. Something extraordinary. You will see. If we were back in Sicily, they would be joyous for you and making a big fuss over everything. But, we are not in Sicily, but in America. You are the first for all of the Quressimo family to be born in America and they would have loved to celebrate with you. I know this; they would never miss an American wedding for the world. As for your siblings, I do not know. They've grown apart from each other and have no connections with one another; they forgotten their roots, their heritage; what marriage means to this family. But, what I do know is that I will be giving away my daughter on November 10th. And I also know that my daughter will be happy." He rustled his daughter's hair and gave her a kiss on a forehead. Elizabeth's tears subsided as she gave her father a huge hug.

"Thank you, Papa. I love you," she whispered still in Italian.

"I love you too. But if Daniel hurts you just like _William O'Bryan," _He said the name with disgust. "I will kill him. I do not care if I go to prison and spend the rest of my life there. Nobody hurts my daughter." Joseph Quressimo stated in Italian as well.

"He won't Papa, he won't." She smiled. Letting go of him, she said that she was going to call Daniel to give him the count. He was at the apartment, so it wouldn't be a problem. Walking to the phone, she sat down and started dialing. "Danny?" she asked back in English.

On the other end, he said "Is that you, Elizabeth?"

"No, it's a stalker, who do ya think it is?" she paused waiting on him.

"Hi, sweetie. I was playing with you there."

"Ok... now that you're done playing, let's get down to business. There are only eleven people coming for the bride," she reported.

"I don't think I heard you right, but did you just say eleven?" He asked making sure that he heard right.

Honestly she answered, "Yes, I said eleven."

"Why eleven? I would think there would be more people coming from your side of the family."

"Because my family is so far away to come. It'll be ok, Papa made me feel better about the whole thing," She said as she remembered the conversation minutes ago. "So, how many are coming from your side?" she asked trying to lighten her mood a little bit more.

"Practically the whole town of Crabapple Cove and of course my whole entire family." Daniel stated. "I just got off the phone with my mother and everyone accepted the invitations! Including my sister. This will fill up the whole entire church!"

"That's great, dear. I'm happy for you. Now, we both know that it won't be an empty ceremony."

"Yes, Eliza."

"Well, I don't want to hold up the phone, so I will go. See you later, Danny."

"Alright Eliza take an easy. Bye."

"Bye," she said and put the phone back down on the receiver. Elizabeth slapped her hands on her thighs deciding what to do next.

"So, how many people are going on Daniel's side?" Sophia Quressimo asked in her Italian.

Answering in the same language, Elizabeth replied, "Let's just say the entire town."

"Holy smoke!" Sophia exclaimed. "That must be double compared to my and Papa's wedding. There was only a handful of people. Oh, I remember it well. Outdoors in Sicily is a beautiful site. Your papa was standing in the street along with the best man and everyone else in his dark and best suit money could buy. The sun was definitely showing off that day. My papa had my arm wrapped around his, just like yours will. We walked down the street with the handful of eyes on us. My dress was the most expensive in the whole town. It was pure white like snow. If I had brought my dress here, you would wear it. It's like yours but more fuller at the bottom.

"We approached it and Joseph took my hand," she looked over at Joseph who was also reminiscing the moment with a grin on his face.

"My father threaten Joseph as well, just like what happened to you when Daniel was over here. He said the same exact thing that Papa said to Daniel. Of course, he accepted."

"One thing was for sure about your mother, she was one hard cookie to come around. Her father was very strict," Joseph Quressimo stated.

Ignoring her husband, Sophia continued on. "Then a Sicilian ceremony was taken place. And here we are. Promises were made and kept in the same day. And you will make promises when you are at the alter."

"Sounds sweet, Mom," Elizabeth replied. "I hope mine will be too." She smiled looking towards her father. She'd heard the story so many times before she was off to bed when she was little.

"Don't worry it will," Sophia said with her smile still in tack.

"So, are you coming to ride in Crabapple Cove with me, or are you riding alone?" Elizabeth asked changing the topic. She addressed this to both of them. She was still in Italian. Elizabeth now had a new rule: When at parents' house, speak Italian unless company was there.

"I dunno what we're doing. Joseph?" Sophia faced her husband whose dark eyes looked up from the ground.

"We'll get there ourselves. Just have Daniel give me the directions and we'll be ok."

"I will, Papa. I guess I should be going. I'll stop by and give you the directions," Elizabeth got up and gave her parents a kiss goodbye and went to her father. "Bye,"

"Bye," Her parents replied. Elizabeth walked out preparing herself to catch a taxi to go all the way back.

"We raised her well, Joseph. She's no longer a little girl," Sophia said proudly walking towards her husband sitting on his lap giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"That we did. She may be a woman, but she'll always be my little girl," Joseph answered sadly kissing his wife's forehead in return.

"You're right, she'll always be our little girl. Our little American girl."

"Yes, but I never thought it would happen so fast. It was only yesterday when I held her on my lap telling her all those stories in the middle of the night," Joseph was flashing into memory mode now.

"_Papa! Papa!" A five year old Elizabeth screamed with her teddy bear in her nightgown. Her hair was long and light and rugged around her face and head. Her blue eyes were wide and hyper like she was. _

_Joseph was sitting down at the small wooden table and saw his daughter walked out. "What is it, pumpkin?" He said in halting English. _

"_Papa, tell me a story," She hopped up on his tough legs with her bear in tack looking up at her father. She gripped her tiny hands on his strong arms. Joseph's strong arms were assisting her. Once settled, he looked down at his daughter's small and innocent face. She looked just like her mother in every way. He still was trying to figure out how she got her eye color which was a beautiful blue like the ocean. It didn't matter to him, that's what made her look even more beautiful and unique as well as stand out from the others. _

_In a soothing voice with his accent thick, he asked "Aren't you suppose to be in bed? It's late for you to be up." _

"_Yea, but Lucille is snoring again and hogging the bed," Elizabeth answered in her little girl voice. _

"_If I tell you one story, promise me you'll go bed." _

"_I promise, Papa." _

"_Alright," Elizabeth made herself comfortable on his lap once more with her bear holding it in her two little hands still looking up at her father. _

"_What do you what to hear?" _

"_When you and Mom got married." She replied after a moment's thought._

_Bringing up a big smile, he said. "I tell you that one every time. Don't you every get tired of it, pumpkin? Just a little bit." _

"_No. It helps me to know that one day, I'll be a bride too," She said with her smile ear to ear. She was imagining it._

"_That won't be for a long time. A very long time," Joseph stated. _

"_Well, can I still hear the story?" Elizabeth asked with her eyes filled with hope and pleading her father. _

_One thing Joseph Quressimo loved the most about his youngest was that she always make him laugh. Every little thing she said or did made him laugh and forget the hardship he was dealing with in this country that he was still unfamiliar with. Even a bad day was always made better because of his youngest. She was born in this country, the only child born in this country and he vowed that he was going to make everything better for her. Everything was going to work out._

_Elizabeth made herself comfortable once again, by putting her head on his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her not wanting to let go for the world. _

"_Alright, Elizabeth. You may hear the story." _

"_Yea!!" Elizabeth cheered. Placing her head on his broad chest, she was ready to listen._

"_Now, where do I begin?..." _

Joseph snapped out of it. He held his wife against him. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Just think, Joe-- we will see our daughter walk down the aisle..."

_A/N: Ok, it's a little slow and sorry again for that. I needed her parents to feel something as well. I hoped you enjoyed anyway. Take a guess what the next chapter is! :D _


	28. Extra! Extra! Somebody's Getting Married

**Chapter 28: Extra! Extra! Somebody's Getting Married**

_A/N: Sorry for the LONG delay. I had a death in the family._

_RIP Daniel William Rean _

_April 1, 1925-August 9, 2008 _

_I do not own this title; it's from the "Muppets Take Manhattan". Now, onto the big day! Mind you that this may not be perfect._

**November 10, 1921--St. Margaret's Catholic Church, Crabapple Cove**

The crowd in front of the church was enormous, and it kept on growing on this beautiful cloudless day. Crabapple Cove was looking forward to this occasion. It was all over the local paper. The ushers were trying to control them and put them in two different lines. Their technique wasn't working as planned. So, they held the doors closed until it was time to seat them; they were still preparing everything inside. They checked their watches every five minutes praying that it was almost time to push these doors open. And it was.

Back inside, the preacher was reciting his lines so he doesn't mess up as well as making sure the church was in order. The bride and groom were in separate rooms preparing themselves with their bridesmaids and best man. They both didn't want it too fancy with the center of attention, so they drove in early in the morning so the crowds wouldn't follow them. The only people allowed in were the parents, who were getting along better than expected.

The church was like any other Catholic Church. The paintings of the Savior and the saints were still on the windows. Candles were also around for some of the holidays or the special ceremonies the church may have. The front was huge and had an organ in the back as well as the Communion. The whole church was white except for the ceiling which was oak brown. Other than that, it was a regular church.

Rosa Pierce and Sophia Quressimo were taking of embarrassing stories of their children in hushed voices so they didn't hear. They didn't hide it though because of the laughter between the two women. As for the men, they were talking about the whole wedding going on around them. Tim Pierce and Joseph Quressimo had their own opinions and views on everything.

In the bride's room, Elizabeth was in her dress inspecting herself in front of the only mirror in the room. The dress was simple with lace around the collar as well as around her wrists. There was a little trail in the back. The bare of her neck was safe with her cross necklace from her aunt. Her veil was perfect, fitting around her bun. Her features showed out and she looked like an angel. From the back of the room her sister Lucille and best friends, Betsy and Cherlyn were admiring her.

"Do you have everything?" Lucille asked.

Wondering what she was talking about, Elizabeth inquired. "What do you mean?"

"You know the traditionally wedding accessories. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"You actually believe in that stuff? You know that doesn't bring you good luck," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Of course! We're doing it, right girls?" She added that to Betsy and Cherlyn.

"Of course we are!" Cherlyn answered for the both of them.

"Great! Let's see, you have that cross which would be considered something old. Something new... uh, we'll consider the dress since we don't have enough time, something borrowed..." Lucille looked down, and around the room finally coming to a conclusion. _My bracelet. _It matched the dress perfectly since it was pearls. Taking it off, she said "Elizabeth, take my bracelet, it matches perfectly." She put it on Elizabeth's _right _hand remembering that her baby sister was left handed.

"I have something blue for you, Elizabeth." Betsy added. The bridesmaids' dresses were blue and came with blue flowers in their hair. "It's blue and it doesn't stay on my anyway so here you go." She took it out and put it in Elizabeth's hair. It was a good idea.

"Elizabeth, you look fabulous!" Cherlyn added in. "You're definitely set for your wedding." The women giggled.

"What do we do now?" Betsy asked.

"Wait for our entrance." Lucille replied.

--

"Well, Daniel might I say that this is the most cleanest I've ever seen you," Robert complimented.

"Oh, yea, thanks Robert." Daniel said looking at himself. His dark tuxedo was perfect. Daniel looked over to his friend inspecting him and for once he looked fine.

"You sure about that?"

"Have I lied to you before?" Before letting Robert answer, Daniel quickly added, "Don't even answer that."

Chuckling, they both awaited for their big entrance.

--

Finding out that it was time to open the doors, the ushers proudly carried on that duty. The crowd of people almost knocked down the two ushers. Apparently, the crowd of people knew where to sit and proudly obliged.

Joseph and Sophia Quressimo sat in the center of the many people around them. Sophia held on to her husband's hand tightly and trying to hold back her tears. Joseph did the best he can to comfort her by wrapping his arm around her delicate shoulder and holding her close to him.

Alphonso Quressimo, Elizabeth's older brother was the first to be seated on his side of the aisle. He had dark eyes and hair as well as his skin. Mostly, Alphonso resembled his father. People knew who he was. His eyes were content on the alter since he was still getting over the fact that his baby sister was about to wed. He sat at the end with his latest woman. Both of them were silent.

Dominic Quressimo was the second of the Quressimo clan to come. He actually had a family and quit the mafia. He didn't want to miss his sister's wedding for anything. He resembled both of his parents. This family took up at least two rows.

Lastly, Lucille's family sat as well next to the boys and their families. They were all talking and getting along great. Each one talking in their native tongue Italian. The children also talked to one another too.

On the other side of the aisle, Tim and Rosa Pierce sat along with their daughter Patricia and her family. The majority of their family came.

The organ started to play and the priest arrived up front with a bible in his hands. The people finally were settled in and now were looking towards the back at the bridesmaid and ushers making their way to the front. They did what they had to do and the people loved it.

The best man came next not in the center of the aisle, but on the right side of the pews with Daniel right behind. They stood in their place and awaited the woman of the hour.

The organ began to play "Here Comes the Bride," and the people stood up once again looking toward the back. The bride emerged.

Elizabeth slowly started to walk with the bouquet of red and white roses in her hands. She looked around her trying to remember the people whom she met but it was hard looking through a veil. Keeping her smile, she walked up keeping her head held high. She could at least see where she was headed.

Daniel was in a trance. His bride was beautiful as she walked. He may not have seen her face quite well, but he knew that she was beautiful.

Finally reaching the alter; Daniel stretched his arm out for the bride to take. She took it but before handed her bouquet of flowers to her sister, the bridesmaid. They stood side by side looking at the priest who then started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of the congregation to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony..." he continued on.

Daniel thought as the priest continued. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. _This is the woman who will make my life worth living. Who at every moment will make my smile and proud that she chose me. I knew that we were meant to be. It was in our dreams. Twice. I want to look through her ocean blue eyes every waking moment and stare at them for an eternity. I want to raise a child or two with her. I anticipate to growing old and living the golden years with this woman. I love her. We were meant to be. _

Elizabeth had thoughts as well at the exact same time as Daniel. _This is a man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Who will provide and protect me. The man to be a father to the number of children we may have. Who I will wake up and hold every day, but never let go if my life depended on it. I love this man. I love this man and will be around forever to be with him. I love him._

They both snapped back when the priest asked Daniel, "Daniel, will you take Elizabeth here present for your lawful wedded wife according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Catholic Church?"

Daniel answered yes and said his vow. "I, Daniel take you Elizabeth for my wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"The ring, please?" the priest motioned Robert who gave it to his friend.

"With this ring, I thee wed and pledge thee my troth." Daniel concluded putting the ring on her finger.

It is Elizabeth's turn to do her vow. The chaplain then asks her "Elizabeth, will you take Daniel here present for your lawful wedded wife according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Catholic Church?"

Elizabeth answers the same as Daniel. "I, Elizabeth take you Daniel for my husband to have and to hold, form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She gets her ring and says "With this ring, I thee wed and pledge thee my troth." She slipped the ring on his finger. Elizabeth felt a sight of relief that this part was over.

The sermon continued with the Communion as well as a speech of marriage. An original Catholic Ceremony.

Finally, after a little while, the sermon was over and the chaplain then said. "If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He looks around and smiles at Daniel. "By the power invested in me and by the state of Maine in the sight of God, I now pronounce you man and wife. May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride."

Lifting the veil, Daniel grabbed his new wife by the waist and kissed her dead on the lips. Elizabeth's arms were at her sides unable to move. Her eyes were shut tight as well as Daniel's. Tears rolled down. The kiss was long and worth it.

The applause started and the parents were in tears. The happy couple escaped the church.


	29. A Little R&R Rest and Romance

**Chapter 29: A Little R &R (Rest and Romance)**

_A/N: Hey all! I found an Italian-English dictionary on the net. ____. Awesome, huh? Well it will be because some dialogue (actually two lines) will be said between the newly couple and the bride's parents will be in Italian. Now, we can learn some Italian! LOL. Don't worry; an English translation will be available. Enjoy! _

After the glorious wedding ceremony, which was praised all over, the party continued at the reception in the legion hall of Crabapple Cove. This was huge enough for everyone to fit in. The tables were all set up with white tablecloths and silverware with the cake on the couple's table. The reception was more of a party than anything else.

The big bands of the year were playing on the homophone and new dances were in swing. The bride definitely showed off her skills on the dance floor with the other women guests. Daniel, like the rest of the men sat and watched the women dance and frankly, he didn't even recognized her. Her body was twisting and turning and her legs were in full speed. They were in perfect harmony with the music. His mouth was open wide and his eyes were bulge as he watched her.

Snapping out of it, he found out that the dance number was over he stood up walking towards the dance floor to help the newly bride to sit down. He was scared. Taking her hand, he noticed that some of her hair was out of the bun and in little strands bundled together. Her breathing was heavy and deep since he could hear her heartbeat in her hand. It was fast and clear. He put his other arm on her back to catch her in the event if she faints--or worse, die. The way her heart was going, it was a possibility that she may have a heart attack at this rate. But out of all of these, Daniel noticed the wide smile on her face. Almost unable to breathe and yet she was smiling. He was shocked. Elizabeth's blue eyes met his brown still which were still serious. She tried to speak, but words weren't coming out just yet.

They reached their table where Daniel pulled up a seat for her assisting her to sit down and he kneeled in front of her. Her breathing was easy now and still looking at her husband, she said, "That was fun!"

"You were breathing harder like you were going to die in three seconds and I personally thought you were going to die." Daniel stated.

Elizabeth's eyebrows raised and in an amused smile, she said, "You thought I was going to die from **dancing**? Oh, Danny Boy, you're definitely out of your mind." She shook her head sadly and playfully slapped him.

"Don't under-estimate that, Eliza. It could happen to anyone. Your heart could stop," Taking her hands and rubbing them, he concluded. "Promise me not to scare me like that again; I want you around for a very long time. I don't want to lose you."

She shrugged. "I wasn't planning on getting lost away, Danny. I'm planning on staying here till I'm good and old. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere for a very very long time," She froze for a moment, then studied her husband's face waiting for his input on the matter.

Daniel thought and came up with a response with a smile. "Alright, now that I have your word, let's go have ourselves a party." Standing up in front of her, he helped her up and together walked to the dance floor.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Elizabeth laughed and let Daniel lead her to the dance floor.

The music played slowly. Daniel wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and hers were on his shoulders and both of them started to move slowly. Elizabeth looked up as Daniel looked down. She then rested her head on his big chest letting him lead. Her eyes were closed for a second but opened up again. The audience was looking at them in awe. The photographer was taking their picture. Both of them realized that afterwards, they were to go get their picture taken with a group of people as well as with just themselves.

The music still played with a trumpet playing solo. Daniel leaned towards Elizabeth's ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered not making an effort to go towards his ear. They danced wishing that this moment would never end.

Sadly the music ended and the newly couple stepped off the dance floor. The photographer stepped in front of them urging them to get their picture taken at that moment. Just to get the man off their backs, they proceeded.

"Ok, could you two stand next to each other real close together?" The two of them scooted together. "That's it. Perfect. Now smile."

The pose was Daniel on the left side and Elizabeth on the right. Her head was tilted slightly. Her arms were in front of her with some roses the photographer gave her. Daniel was standing straight and tall holding on to Elizabeth's shoulders.

After that, the photographer didn't bug them again, and the rest of the party went smoothly. There was the slicing of the cake and some more dancing which Daniel willingly participated in.

All things came to the end much later on and the crowd was getting smaller and smaller. There were only six people left over. Daniel, Elizabeth, Tim and Rosa Pierce, and lastly Joseph and Sophia Quressimo. Both families volunteered to help close down.

In her best English, Sophia Quressimo told the couple "Wonderful w-w-wedding. Good party means good prosperity for life in Sicily." She took Daniel and kissed him on both sides of his face and in Italian_: "Potere Iddio benedire a te e osservare a te."_

Daniel smiled and look towards his wife pleading for a translation. She whispered. "May God bless you and keep you." She moved on to Elizabeth.

"Oh," was all Daniel could say.

Joseph walked over to Daniel and in a cheery tone said. "_Salutare a tavola il familglia." _**Welcome to the family. **Daniel, having no clue what that meant just continued to smile and nod his head pretending he knew.

Facing his wife, he said "Well, we really should be going. Eliza, darling."

"So soon?" Her parents looked her way as well as the other Mr. and Mrs. Pierce.

"Yes, it's almost ten. And our house awaits."

Elizabeth's eyes widen. The house was finally finished.

"I suppose so." In Italian she told her parents to go on out, and Daniel did the same for his parents.

They left after the long goodbyes and the newlywed couple was left behind.

"Shall we move on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Our house is ready." He wrapped one arm around her and the both of left the building.

--

They arrived on the hill where Daniel proposed to Elizabeth but this time the house was complete. Daniel lifted Elizabeth across the threshold and saw the house.

When they walked in, there were stairs that led to the bedrooms. But Daniel toured the downstairs first. To the right was the living room. It was huge. Chairs and a couch were in their positions and there were two end tables as well as a fire mantle. Through the other exit of the living room was a little hallway with a downstairs bathroom but straight across was a kitchen. A window was above the sink and the view was mountains. Elizabeth admired it.

Daniel then steered the direction to the dining room with a grand oak wooden table with chairs set for four. The table was smooth and there was a glass door showing the backyard even the lake where Daniel proposed.

They then went upstairs. Upstairs were three bedrooms on the same side including another bathroom.

But they went to the first bedroom. In it, were a grand bed and a balcony to step outside. Daniel set Elizabeth on the bed and rested his arms. The bedroom had its two dressers and a closet big enough to fit both of their clothes in.

"Danny, it's beautiful! This house, this is beautiful, magnificent! Wonderful job." She stretched out on the bed that had red covers and pillowcases.

He was sitting on his side of the bed and looked behind him at his beautiful wife. "Thank you. But you helped too. You have the taste."

"Well, thank you, **Mr. Pierce. **But I have one question, are we going on a honeymoon?"

"That depends, **Mrs. Pierce** where do you want to go?" He turned to lay all the way on the bed.

"Hmmm... I don't know. We really don't have a lot of money..."

"Eliza, if you want to go anywhere in the world, I'll get the money. I will. I'll make you happy, I promise."

"Oh, Danny." She sat up scooting over to him to give him a quick kiss. "You made me the happiest woman by choosing me to be your bride," Another quick kiss. "Nothing could compete with that." She stroked his hair with her fingers.

"How would you like to stay in this house for your honeymoon? To you know get used to it because we are not moving." He touched her cheek.

Grabbing his hand touching her cheek, she said "I would like that. I would really like that."

"So it's settled. For our honeymoon we'll stay right in this house and make it a home."

"Yes, then when we go on our **second **honeymoon... well, we'll just have to figure it out when we get there."

"We have plenty of time to figure that out," He put a smile on and put his hand down from her cheek and put it on his lap. Elizabeth's hand went down too.

"I would love to change, but I don't have anything." Elizabeth stated changing the topic.

"Correction: You do. Remember? You gave me your clothes when you came up here. You don't remember that?"

Thinking for a minute, she finally remembered. "Oh yea, I remember now. Guess my memory is a little shaking. Well then, my I ask what drawer is mine."

"That one," he pointed to the one closest to the door.

"Be back in a few minutes." She grabbed her clothes and headed off to the bathroom leaving Daniel to change in the bedroom.

--

After a few minutes later, Elizabeth returned to the bedroom in her special nightgown and went to the bed where Daniel laid prepared for his bride. She walked toward the bed and kissed her husband then climbed over him to get on her side.

"So, how did you like your wedding?"

"I think you already know. I will never forget it." She smiled.

"Now that we're married, can we play under the covers. I respect that you are a Catholic and all, but we are married and can do whatever we want now."

She smiled and laughed for a moment then answered. "Danny, I thought you would never ask. Yes, we may. Thank you for respecting my religion."

"Anytime my dear. Anytime." He kissed her and held her. Elizabeth did the same to him. The night was just beginning.


	30. The Morning After

**Chapter 30: The Morning After**

_Yea, 30 chapters! Thank you Meatball Surgeons, hartyvampire and Coasttocoast for the reviews as well as the rest of you who dropped a line! This is a slow chapter for warning just because it's the first morning of marriage. Hope you enjoy anyway. _

_RIP Goldie. He is in heaven's arms now. _

The all yellow sun approaches the town of Crabapple Cove above the horizon. Some light purple is still in the air as well as one bright pink streak. The sky is cloudless except for the light misty fog rising up and disappearing. Chilly air fills the atmosphere thanks to the wind blowing. The sound of the trees nearby can be heard rustling in the distance.

Reflecting through the glass, the sun shines upon the side of Elizabeth's face. She was facing Daniel asleep and vice versa. Her eyes debate whether or not they should open. They finally open. She looks at the sleeping man snoring lightly. She made sure that her nightgown was still on; it was. Obviously she changed once they were finished. Out of the covers, her hand comes out to touch his cheek with the back of her hand.

_I've been married for a night. One whole night. So far, I love it! _Elizabeth thinks. _I could get used to this._

She decides to sit up and stretch her arms in the air. The stretch feels good; she can fell her joints waking up. She swings her legs over the messy red sheeted bed. They don't touch the ground; they just hang. Elizabeth looks at them. Long and skinny. Her veins can be seen and if she bends her toes, her bone can be seen. Unlike her eyes, these are a family trait.

Scooting till her feet touch the ground, she puts weigh on them and gets up. She stretches her legs by reaching up to the ceiling on her tipsy toes. Coming back down, she heads to the balcony and opens the doors to the balcony.

Elizabeth viewed Crabapple Cove from a higher view. Chilled a little bit, she crossed her arms across her chest rubbing her arms to keep warm and walked closer to the railing. It worked somewhat and the sun was helping so it wasn't that bad. She saw the mountains standing tall in the distance. The sky was now clear from the fog. Elizabeth smelled the country air which filled her lungs. The smell was much better than the city. Much better.

She turned around to the bed when she heard moaning in the bed. Daniel was tossing and turning messing the covers up even more. Elizabeth smiled at him and came to a conclusion in her mind that he is like a bear in bed. She then turns back to admire the beauty of the country.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes to see the back of a woman figure standing in the balcony. He stumbles getting up out of the bed. He stands for a moment to get his balance then turns to sneak behind his bride.

"Boo!" The midnight black haired man said as his arms went around his wife's waist.

"Danny! Don't do that!" Elizabeth's hand slapped him. "You want me to have a heart attack?" She was mad yet amused at the same time.

His chin on her shoulder now. He followed her eyes and wondered what she was looking at. "What are you looking at?"

"The view. This beautiful view. The mountains are touching the sky, see?" She pointed to the area as she looked at Daniel making sure that he was looking at the same area. "One thing I already got used to in this town is this view." She watched the mountains and the birds flying swiftly with the breeze. She observed the houses she saw down below.

"You can look at it for a lifetime." Daniel replied now kissing her neck.

Smiling, Elizabeth answered, "I may take that offer." She let Daniel continue kissing her. His warm lips warmed her whole body.

After about ten minutes of Daniel smothering Elizabeth with kisses, she dared asked. "Danny?"

"Umm?"

"Would you kindly get off my neck? I would **love **to go inside now. I mean, it's my neck and I would **love **to keep it." She emphasized love for him twice.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear," Daniel replied in a jokingly tone rising up from her neck.

"May I ask why not?"

"Your neck tastes pretty good and you're my hostage." Daniel teased.

"**I'm your hostage?!** Well, I can tell you what else is going to be a hostage."

"And what would that be?"

"The_ Last of the Mohicans_" She laughed and escaped his grasp to get it and succeed. She held the book in her both hands since it was too big to hold with only one.

Daniel's chestnut eyes bulged out at the sight of his precious book. "Now, Eliza, let's make a truce, ok? That book is my bible and wouldn't have anything happen to it. So would you just easily hand me the book and we won't have any trouble. Either that, or I'll call in the Army."

"The Army?! Please, what are they gonna do? They march around all day in green thinking they're going to impress people. Also with the marching around. The only thing I appreciate about the Army is the American flag. Saluting it is the beautiful sight to me." She finished with her blue eyes staring at Daniel.

"I agree with you all the way. So, do you agree with a truce?" He asked desperately.

"Alright, truce!" Daniel walked over to his wife and took the book hugging it against his chest. Elizabeth was chuckling at the sight. "Thank you, you saved American's pastime!"

Nodding her head in agreement, Elizabeth said, "I sure did."

Changing the topic, he asked his bride, "How about breakfast? We could eat outside, if you like."

"You have the plumbing in, already?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Yea, we got the whole nine yards!" Putting the book down, he spread his arm out. "Come along, my dear."

She took his gesture. "You lead the way."

--

Downstairs and into the kitchen, Elizabeth noticed a patio that she hasn't seen the night before. "Where are we going to sit?" Elizabeth asked curiously looking at Daniel who was capable of cooking something.

"Well, there's those glass doors in the dining room and a patio outside. I suggest out there."

"In November?"

"We have robes."

"Sounds good to me," Elizabeth continued to watch Daniel cook still figuring out where he got the food. It didn't matter. She was starving.

"So, are your friends leaving today?" Daniel inquired as he was on the grill making French toast.

"Yeah, Betsy left early this morning to go back to work. I wasn't able to say goodbye. Alphonso and Dominick left too. Same with Lucille. Mother and Papa are staying a week just to see where their daughter is living."

"Oh... Well of course everyone I invited lives here." Daniel laughed to himself.

"I know, Danny."

They were silent until breakfast was ready and they headed outside. Elizabeth assisting opened the door and Daniel set breakfast down.

Daniel dug in and Elizabeth once again made a cross and prayed thanks for her meal. Daniel noticed her dangling cross.

When finished with her prayers, Daniel questioned, "Where did you get that cross, Eliza?"

She looked down. "Oh. My Aunt Josephine gave it to me. She came to visit me for my tenth birthday. She told me to always wear it, no matter what. I did. About a month later, we were informed that she died of cancer." Elizabeth's voice choked up for a moment. Daniel held her hand repeatedly apologizing for bringing it up.

"It's not your fault, Danny. It's not like **you **spread cancer." She was better now and was looking at him taking a bite into her breakfast. She nodded that she liked it and smiled without showing her teeth. Swallowing she complimented the meal then went back to the necklace looking at it through her fingers. "You know what's funny? Cancer runs through my family like a weed. My parents and siblings my die or be sick from it at any time now. My aunt was only 35 when she died. So young. My grandparents are now sick with it all the way in Italy." she sighed. "Who knows who will be next?" She looked back up to Daniel again, who was focused on her speech. Her eyes were filled with worry. "I don't plan to, though. Not me. I'll be different. My fate and death will not be cancer, I can feel it."


	31. Feeling Sick Lately?

**Chapter 31: Feeling Sick Lately?**

Two weeks have pasted and the Pierce couple was happy as could be, until Elizabeth got sick.

The sound of the toilet flushing and her moans and pains greeted Daniel as he walked home from Crabapple Cove General Hospital. With a digest look on his face, he set his case and jacket down and headed straight to the bathroom where his bride was sprawled on the ground pale as a ghost.

Elizabeth heard him and sat up. In a groggily voice, she replied, "Hi, Danny." She managed to make a smile showing her teeth, but her eyes told him that she was miserable.

Daniel knelt near her taking her temperature and taking her pulse, like all doctors did. "Eliza, what happen?" His face was filled with worry.

"I dunno. It started this morning sometime after you left and it keeps going back and forth. I was thinking if it was something I ate or something I did," she sat up completely. Daniel's hand held her delicate cheek. Her eyes have sunken in and the purple bags under her eyes were noticeable. As Daniel was starting to say something, Elizabeth said, "Hold that thought," and her head was back in the toilet again. Daniel just sat and observed trying to figure out was could be wrong.

She finally stopped and looked toward Daniel. "You were saying?" She flushed and stared.

"Do you have any other symptoms?"

"Well, my breasts are tender and I've missed my period... That's about it." She took a deep breath.

"I think I have a good idea of what it is, but to be sure, you'll probably have to go to the hospital for some tests."

"Whoa, whoa, back it up for a moment. Hospital? Tests? I don't think so." Elizabeth protested.

"But, I thought that you liked the hospital?"

"Yea, but I don't want to be a patient."

"I don't get it; you always wanted to go to the hospital?"

"You're right, but I never said that I wanted to be a part of it. If we were near a hospital, we would get smacked. I still have a memory where my ex-best friend tattled on me because of it. Oh boy did I get a beating from Mom. She was not to please."

"So... if you were dying right here, right now, and the only way to get better was to get in the hospital you wouldn't go?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"I don't think so. You see as your **husband, **I would literally drag you there just to get better. I don't even care what your excuse would be."

"But, that would violate my rights as a human being. And as a human being of the United States of America I have a right to state my opinion and as my husband, you are to respect that and not object to that."

"Even if it would save your life?"

"You bet."

"I don't think so. Because you see, in the United States of America, I too am a citizen. And as a citizen and a devoted doctor, I am expected to save lives of others. Including my wife, whether if she's afraid or not of a hospital."

"You're good, Danny Boy. You're real good." Her spirits were a little higher and better now.

"Thank you. But being on the serious side, if this doesn't get any better in two days, we're going to the hospital whether you like it or not. Understand me?" He looked at her like she was a child which she was inside.

"Yes, father." Elizabeth teased. She was much better now. She was smiling a cheery smile.

"Now, Eliza. Why don't you lie down for a while?" Daniel stood up besides her and helped his wife up off the floor by gripping her hand tight. The both of them were standing next to each other, looking into each others eyes. They were supposed to move along to the bed, but for a moment, they were too concentrated on themselves.

Gently, Daniel kissed his bride for the longest time only realizing that they have been married for two weeks. He was concern for this going on with Elizabeth and wanted to get it cured right away. He had some suspicions, but he was keeping them to himself.

Letting go of his wife's lip lock, he swept her off her feet. Elizabeth didn't object, but grabbed around his neck so she didn't fall. She was still looking at her husband's expression on his face. Filled with confusion, anger and depression, Elizabeth knew that he was filled with mixed emotions.

They head up the stairs, and walked into their bedroom. Daniel lay down and pulled the covers from under her to get over her. He finally accomplishes it and Elizabeth sits up still stuck in a trance of her husband and came to realization that he was really scared of loosing her. That he truly cared for her and always will. Elizabeth would do the same for him.

"Is there anything I can get you? Food, extra blankets..."

"No, all I need is right here," She touched his cheek. For the rest of the day and night, they remised the two weeks spent together as a couple because the both of them know that they are meant to be.

**Two Days Later**

Once again, Daniel Pierce walked into his noble home to only find his wife once again sick in the bathroom.

He walked in and observed her head deep down. "It's not better, is it?"

Elizabeth looked up from the bowl and looked at him as if he was kidding. "Danny, does it look like I'm better?"

Daniel formed a smirk on his face, and then said "I'm setting you an appointment."

With out argument or discussion, Elizabeth answered "Ok." Then continued on with the vomiting.

--

**Crabapple Cove General Hospital-- morning**

"Mrs. Pierce? The doctor will see you now," the receptionist replied. Elizabeth was reluctant and still getting used to the fact the she is 'Mrs. Pierce.' She walked in giving the receptionist a smile and walked on in. She was also wet, since it started to pour outside.

"Mrs. Pierce, a pleasure and an honor to meet you," the doctor was a blond a little older than Daniel with a more structure build and slightly shorter than Daniel. He stuck out his hand for Elizabeth to grab.

Elizabeth was giving a nervous smile, "How do ya do?" She embraced his hand.

"I'm Dr. Jonathon Phillips, won't you please take a seat." Elizabeth obeyed and Dr. Phillips got his chair pulling up next to Elizabeth. "I must apologize, but I don't have any hospital records of you so I don't know any information about you. Do you know why that is?" His voice was settling.

"That would be because there is none. And to answer you next question the reason: I've never been to a hospital or clinic in my life--well not until a few months ago, but that was for touring," she took a deep breath. "My parents are Italian immigrants. It was their nature that I wouldn't get sick or go near a hospital as a kid. I obeyed--well except one time, but that was nothing."

"I see," He sat back in his chair studying the beautiful creature that was in front of him. Daniel made a wise choice. "Well, what brings you here today? I hear that you're throwing up, missed you menstruation cycle and your breasts are swollen?"

"Yes sir," Elizabeth said as if it was an embarrassment. Dr. Phillips caught that but paid no mind.

"Tell me, how long has this been going on?"

"My _menstruation_ cycle hasn't come in a week, my breasts started last week too and the throwing up started a few days ago."

The doctor wrote this down. "Ok, I want to take a blood test. I believe I know what it is, but I want to be sure, would you follow me?" Leading the way to the door, Elizabeth quickly followed.

She observed his stride in the white corridors and how he looked professional from behind. They reach a room and the doctor left it open for Elizabeth. "Thank you," she mumbled.

She instantly sat in the cushion chair and Dr. Phillips went to the cabinet to get a shot. He faced her.

"Mrs. Pierce, I'm going to ask you to pull up your sleeve," She did, looking at him with a distrusting eye. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't nice, she just didn't like doctors. He finally remembered that this was her first time.

"I'm going to promise you that this will not hurt one bit. I'm going to take some blood and test it. Ok? Your only job is to only hold still,"

Elizabeth nodded that she understood.

Dr. Phillips went to her shoulder and gently jabbed the shot into her. Elizabeth winced, but a minute after, the shot was out. Elizabeth felt relieved.

"Better?" Dr. Phillips put a smile on seeing her face light up.

"Yes,"

"I'll be right back, stay put." He quickly walked out.

Elizabeth entertained herself by looking around the room and tapping her knees. _I hate this. I'm not even going to mention this to Mom._

The doctor came in with the lab results and gave her the paperwork. Elizabeth saw what was on the paper. Astonished, she just smiled and tears almost came down. "Thank you!"

The doctor laughed. "No problem. You are dismissed, Mrs. Pierce. Give your husband my regards."

"I will!" Elizabeth waved and stormed out in excitement waiting to go back home telling Daniel the news.

At home, Elizabeth dried herself off from all the rain and tried to keep calm and waited for Daniel to come home. _Come on, clock, don't let me down. _

She finally decided to keep herself busy by cleaning up everything over and over again, readjusting pictures, going through junk and all that. She did this repeatedly all day long.

Finally, Daniel comes shuffling in dries himself off and hangs his coat. He puts down his suitcase and finds his wife. "Eliza? Eliza?" he calls. He searches for her until she is found in the kitchen.

"Danny! You're home." Elizabeth got up to give him a kiss.

"How was the doctor?" Daniel asked immediately.

"Well, the whole appointment part was scary, but after a while..."

"Eliza. The report."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked her husband dead straight in the eyes, practically not blinking. She took his hands and prepared herself mentally. "Well, here's the thing..."

_A/N: Yea! A cliffhanger!! Ok, so you guys already know what it is, but I would like to celebrate my first cliffhanger since it is once in a lifetime for me, so bare with me. does a victory dance Now that's done, please review! :D _


	32. And the Rain Was Dancing With Joy

**Chapter 32: And The Was Rain Dancing With Joy**

_A/N: The reviews are very greatly appreciated. Thank you very much! :D Since you asked for it (so nicely, may I add), here it is Chapter 32. (You didn't think I would really leave you hanging?) It's a little short, for warning. _

Daniel's eyes were bulged out as if they were going to explode as Elizabeth was about to announced the news. His hands started to sweat as well as shake inside hers, but she didn't seem to mind. A smiled started to emerge.

"Danny, I'm pregnant." She sighed then waited for any kind of response.

Daniel, for the moment was stunned. His mouth opened wide like a fish and his hands stopped shaking. His mouth did eventually turn into a smile. "You're pregnant?"

Nodding she said. "Yes, Danny."

"Really pregnant, as in a baby?" He was making sure of his understanding.

Laughing a little, she answered, "Yes, Danny! We're having a baby. A real baby."

He froze for a moment, but then replied, "Oh, my... Oh my God, WE'RE PREGNANT!!" Daniel was ecstatic and lifted his wife into the air and kissed her. He then twirled her and rushed to the door.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked quizzically.

"Outside."

She didn't argue at this point. Daniel opened the door to the back only to see the sudden darken sky. The clouds were a dark close to black gray. It did rain that day, but the clouds weren't as dark. The rain was starting to go down hard. Daniel didn't seem to care at this point of the game, and Elizabeth wasn't prepared to debate his logic.

"Elizabeth Marie Pierce, you have just made me once again the happiest man in the world." He put her down once they were in the yard which was now filled with mud. Both of them were getting soaked from the hard rain. To them, the clouds were sharing their happiness from above. "WATCH OUT, CRABAPPLE COVE ANOTHER PIERCE IS ON THE WAY!" Daniel shouted for the whole town could hear.

Elizabeth just giggled. Her dress was stuck to her and her hair was completely flat. Her hands were clapping for Daniel's announcement to the town. She walked to her husband, took his hand and together, they bounced and danced at the same time like they did on their wedding night; only this time, Elizabeth wasn't out of breath. Thunder started rolling in the hills, but nothing was going to separate the two at the moment.

"I thank the Lord for this miracle. I never thought that I could consume a child in my womb. This child will be a miracle." She looked down at her very flat stomach for now, then back up at her husband. The rain was hiding both of their tears. Although Daniel would deny it, Elizabeth knew that he was crying.

"I love you, Eliza. You know I do. From the day I met you, I loved you, from _Sally_ to your crazy outfits to your wonderful sense of humor and to your personality. I love everything about you. And I always will always will. As well as this little guy who is coming on the way." He kissed her passionately in the rain with the loud boom of thunder in the background again. Their lips were very moist and cold from the rain dripping from their hair to the cheek, together, they felt warm.

They finally let go, then decided to go back in, since they both accomplished their missions. Drying off, they both sat in the living room next to one another listening to the storm outside with the fire roaring giving the room a little warmth. Elizabeth's feet were put up on the couch as Daniel's was to the floor. Her head was on his lap and their hands interlocked. Both stared at the beautiful fire, which was crackling along with the shades of orange growing lighter one minute like a yellow, and then going dark the next that meant the fire was dying down.

"So, when would the baby be due? August?" Daniel looked away from the fire down at his wife.

"I guess. I truly didn't chit-chat. Actually, I didn't want too. Honestly. I wanted to get out of there. We have a lot of shopping to do," She smiled and played with their hands by lifting them up and down. "Besides, you're a doctor, you're guess is better than mine."

"You're right about both things. But, we really don't have to shop for a while. Are you going to call anyone?"

"Maybe, I figure I could just surprise them by visiting them, when my pregnancy is noticeable." She patted her stomach twice.

"So, do you thing it's going to be a boy or girl?" Daniel's been waiting for this debate for sometime.

"Me, personally, I want a girl. Someone to go shopping with, talk about boys..." Elizabeth carried on.

"Ok, but I want a boy. Someone to be tough and sturdy, and maybe take over my profession someday."

"True, but a girl can be a doctor."

"Hon, it's the 1920s, woman are like invisible to doctoring except for being nurses. Although, I would love to see a woman doctor." Daniel said that last statement fast so he didn't get into an argument with Elizabeth.

"Maybe, **she'll **change it!" She gave her traditional laugh which Daniel loved the sound of. Her laugh was like a child. One thin tht was for sure was tha the child will be lucky to have a mother like her; who was loving and caring about others more that herself and she'll be there all the way. "Either way, they'll still make a difference in this world as well as to people's lives." She added.

Daniel nodded in agreement. He then took his hand out of the lock and suddenly started to tickle her stomach just to make her laugh; to hear that sound. He laughed along.

"Stop! Stop!" She managed to say between laughs. "Danny!" Playfully, she tried to get rid of his hands, but failed miserably that almost made her tumble off the couch. No matter, he finally finished, leaving Elizabeth gasping for breathes after all the laughing.

Settled down, Elizabeth said, "I'm cold," the fire died down.

"And what would you like me to do about that?" Daniel teased.

"Well, it would be nice if you got that afro from behind your huge back." Elizabeth stated.

"Fine, if I must." He leaned back enough to get the blanket and set it down on his wife who held it quickly just to warm up. Daniel leaned back and put his hand back on Elizabeth, who just a second ago readjusted herself in a more comfortable position.

"Eliza?" Daniel asked realizing something that was important to him.

"What is it, Danny?" Elizabeth looked back up to see a serious look. She was concerned with what she had to say.

"Will I make a good father? I mean I'm not experienced."

"You think I am? I'm not either. But that's where we both learn. That's the joy of parenting. You can learn how to be a better parent," She sat up getting into the sitting position and looked at Daniel with her serious blue eyes that looked exactly like the ocean at the very moment. "I think you would be a wonderful father. You lead a good example, you have good work. You can provide for us. You're a fun guy; pleasant and a kid at heart." Daniel blushed at the last comment. "That's what a kid needs; a parent who is still a child deep down at heart. Who can imagine with them and not be afraid to admit it; who can say gibberish that only your child understands. That's a very rare quality a person can have. I have it too, but you have it more. Together, we'll get by. I promise you. Our child will be ok."

Daniel thought about that for a minute, looking around the room thinking of a response. He knew she was right, but a comment was needed right now. He knew that she'll be a good mother too, and she knew that. There was no need to explain that. The house was dark, except for the little light from the fire now. That was ok; he could see his wife's 'ole blue eyes that were beautiful at night.

Daniel finally found the right words. "I think you're right, Eliza. I think you're right," He ended it there.


	33. Happy Birthday, Elizabeth!

**Chapter 33: Happy Birthday, Elizabeth!**

**December 15, 1921**

The second snowfall of December was heavy. The snow was coming down fast and started covering the ground. The ground could still be seen, but tiny bits of snow were starting. It was cold.

Standing outside with the snow falling on her, Elizabeth came to a conclusion that she was a year older today. Twenty four. It has been 24 years of live and another one at this moment was forming within her. And the weird part was nothing has changed about her. Sure, she got the morning sickness, but other than that: nothing. Her emotions were pretty much under control which is unusual for a pregnant woman.

She stood in the snow, covering herself with her shawl. Her legs were bare from one of her "exotic" dress, but she didn't care. This cold was nothing compared to her apartment building in the Big Apple or her tenement home as a child.

Elizabeth started walking around the backyard, reflecting everything that has happened to her this year. She made peace with her mother, married the love of her life, and is now pregnant with their first and only child. It was a good year, a good year indeed.

Never having an opportunity in New York, Elizabeth spread her shawl out like angel wings closing her eyes and twirling around with the snow coming down. A smile emerged on her face. She loved it. The coldness filled her body, and Elizabeth enjoyed every snowflake landing on her. She was in heaven and the snow was serving as the clouds.

Daniel Pierce, coming home early from the hospital with a special gift searched for Elizabeth. He finally saw her in the back twirling dreamingly. He smiled at the sight. _She really did enjoy up here. I knew she would. Today, she celebrates her birthday in the country. I love her. _He let her dance around for a few more minutes, and then went to summit her inside.

"Birthday girl?" Daniel called after opening the door.

Elizabeth froze in her spot looking at the door. She was officially covered in snow from her head down. To Daniel, she looked like a snow angel. She looked over at him startled and scared. She quickly put her shawl back around her and looked at Daniel with those eyes.

"Daniel Pierce! How dare you spook me like that!? How long have you been watching?" Her face was serious.

"Oh, about five minutes," He smiled in amusement. He loved her in this mood.

Elizabeth's face suddenly became calm and her smile came back in an instant. She walked on over to hug her husband. He kissed her wet head.

"God, you're cold, Eliza. Aren't you cold?" He looked down at her, while she looked at him.

"No, not really," she shook her head. She buried herself against him again.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she mumbled within his shoulder.

"Now, let's get you inside and warm you up. I don't that little guy to be frostbitten when **he** comes out!" Daniel loved to joke on what gender the child will be. Elizabeth would usually shoot back.

"Oh, don't worry, **she **won't", she laughed and followed him in.

"I smell a cake, you baked it?"

"Yes, I did. May I say that I'm proud of it, too?" Elizabeth said with pride in her voice.

"What kind?"

"Vanilla."

Elizabeth went to get changed and dressed up. She cooked pizza, which of course as an Italian-American was her favorite meal in the whole world. It took about 30 minutes.

The both of them sat in silence for a while.

"So, what's that box in the living room?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Your gift, what else? Being noisy are we?"

"No... I just saw it in the living room and heard scratching," She gave a sly smile and finished her pizza.

"Right... This pizza was great, Eliza." Daniel commented. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I am, you?"

"Yep, why don't I get the dishes and you sit and relax. After all, today is your day. Twenty four years."

"Thanks Danny." She sat and watched Daniel cleared the table. They both went into the living room where Daniel got out the cake and sang happy birthday. Elizabeth was blushing.

"Danny, have you been drinking? Because when I sing like that, I just had a few martinis, which I'm craving for, but can't have at the moment," she insulted. Daniel took it lightly smiling with her.

"Nice, real nice Elizabeth. One more comments like that and I won't give you my gift," He said.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said sheepishly and looked toward the ground. "I just thought that you needed that information for further humiliation." She added.

"Ok... Let's go into the living room, shall we?" He motioned his hands in that direction and Elizabeth went seating herself on the couch.

"Elizabeth Marie Pierce, this is my birthday gift to you. Happy birthday and may many more come," Daniel presented her with a box. Elizabeth took it and noticed it was filled with holes small enough that she couldn't see what was inside. She opened it. To her amazement, a small black cocker spaniel came hopping out onto Elizabeth's lap.

"A puppy! Oh my! A puppy!" she cuddled it. "It's so adorable, how did you know, Danny? A puppy and my favorite breed!!" She lifted it up and noticed that it was a girl. Her tail was wagging and her tongue was out in excitement. Elizabeth could only smile at the site.

Standing up, she hugged Daniel being careful not to squish the puppy. "Oh, thank you, Danny!! Thank you, thank you! This is the best gift ever!"

"You're welcome, Eliza. I knew 'cause you told me that you wanted a dog when you will little, so I was thinking, that since the baby has a long ways to go before we will be able to see it, you'll need company while I'm away, so I saw this puppy and thought of you." Daniel smiled at his wife.

"Daniel, I love her, thank you so much," she was almost in tears of joy. She looked at her puppy, and looked at her husband. Daniel kissed her forehead.

"You're going to have to decide a name, Eliza. It can't just be 'nameless dog' all of its days."

"You're right. But what would suit her?" Elizabeth looked over her once more.

"It's your dog, you name her." Daniel said.

"Hmmm..."

It was silence for about ten minutes, before she decided something.

"I got it. How about Gloria?" She looked at her husband.

"Gloria Pierce?" Daniel considered. "I like it."

"So be it. Hello, Gloria Pierce, you are home now." She kissed her dog in pure joy giving her dog her new name.

_A/N: Ok, the chapter was slow, sorry bout that, forgive me. If you have a suggestion or idea, let me know. Updates may be scarce, because school for me starts next week. And of course, I'm so excited about that! (Sarcastic smile)I must also warn you also that this story will be long, very long. I hope this is not a problem and I thank you for all of the reviews! They really mean a lot, so thank you, thank you and thank you. _


	34. Simply Having a Wonderful Christmastime

**Chapter 16: Simply Having a Wonderful Christmastime**

_A/N: Ok, this chapter didn't come out the way I planned. I'm not proud of it and you don't have to be either. I got a new computer and the original went with it! It was also the first day of school and my mind was having an idea like this all day, so yea, it's not the best, but I still hope you enjoy it. (The original was MUCH better)_

Gathered around the big oak Pierce table on Christmas in the year 1921, were Daniel's parents, and of course his best friend, Robert. Elizabeth's family was not able to attend the same with her friends. It was okay in her mind because this was enough company as it is. She had just called her parents to inform them that they would be coming to visit around March or April depending on when Daniel can get the time off. She did not spring the surprise of being pregnant on them yet or the people at this dinner table; she was going to let Daniel do the honors when the time was right.

Chatter was loud as everyone ate the roast that Elizabeth made without burning it like with the chicken last year. In fact, it came out pretty good.

"Elizabeth?" Rosa Pierce asked. "You're glowing, what's it, dear?" Everyone looked over at her especially Daniel who had a smile on.

Looking over at her husband with a big smile, she said. "Well, we were going to wait until later to break the news, but I guess we can do it now. Daniel," she only called him Daniel in public for everyone. The nicknames were only their little secret. "Would you do the honors?"

"Are you sure?" he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Yes," she nodded. Everyone leaned in to hear the news.

"Here's the thing: Elizabeth and I… are having a baby."

The table filled with joy and praises just then as the news spread. Everyone asked when the child would be born and what gender they both wanted.

"The baby is due in August, we're hoping and I'm hoping for a girl while Daniel over here is hoping for a boy," Elizabeth faced the four people.

Rosa spoke, "The baby should be a boy. That way Patricia's son, Billy could have some company like a guy time since he already has a sister."

"But wouldn't the child be too young?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but when the child grows older, he can hang with his cousin letting no harm come to him." Tim nodded in agreement.

"Either way, Elizabeth, Robert and I are very happy for you," Mary added speaking for both Robert and herself.

"Thank you, we're happy too."

"So, they'll be another Pierce in this small town, huh?" Robert asked.

"Is that a problem, my good chum?" Daniel shot back.

"Well… I'm not sure if Crabapple Cove can handle another Pierce. We have so many already."

"You're just going to have to get use to more Pierces' aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I can take it."

"Oh, you will, Robert, you will."

Laugher filled after this, since Robert was teasing his buddy by acting as if it was a sin for another Pierce to set foot in this town.

There was a toast at the table for the happy couple and the soon to be child.

Gloria was sitting at her master's side begging for scraps, which wasn't happening until later on that night. Her eyes almost convinced her otherwise, but Elizabeth kept stern and did not allow Gloria to persuade her, even if she was a puppy still.

Elizabeth, Mary and Rosa all pitched in to help clean the table soon after. Both Mary and Rosa felt that they shouldn't work Elizabeth too hard since she's now a pregnant woman.

Once the table was clear of the dinner plates, out came the dessert: chocolate pie with whipped topping. The talks then continued followed by some Christmas carols in the living room with "The Little Drummer Boy," "Jingle Bells," and parts of "Silent Night".

Darkness has fallen deep with the howling wind making the tree branches swish. The stars were out as well as the moon that was orange. When the company left, Elizabeth went out to admire it from afar. She was always enchanted by the night sky with the magnificent sight it had to bring to the world. That sort of thing made her fell calm and secure just like going to the Christmas Eve service. It always had that feeling.

The snow continued to fall, but Elizabeth was used to it by now, it didn't bother her as much. She walked back in to see Gloria asleep on the couch after the hectic company she tried to entertain and Daniel staring at the Christmas tree.

"You know, Danny, we never gave each other our gifts yet, do you want to do it now?" Elizabeth asked sitting next to Gloria gently petting her so she wouldn't wake up.

Daniel stared back at his wife in the dim light. She still looked beautiful. "Why not!" He got up from his chair and headed to where Elizabeth's gift was. "Open mine first, Eliza."

Elizabeth took the gift and tried to shake it as if she was a five year old. It didn't shake and it had ridges, which meant it was a book of some sort. It was small. She ripped the wrapping paper like there was no tomorrow and realized that it was _The Gift of the Magi_ by O. Henry. Her favorite book that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Danny, for me? I love this book, how did you get it?" she hugged the book near her chest.

"It was easy, I ordered it from the local book store and they got their hands on it. Not that hard in this town, Eliza."

"Danny, I absolutely love it, thank you so much!" she set it aside on the couch next to Gloria and got her gift for him. It was also small, but it wasn't a book.

Daniel also opened it like no tomorrow. He saw that it was a golden pocket watch. "Eliza… how did you afford this?"

"I scraped up money. I have ways, you know. I realized that you didn't have a clock of some sort on you and every man needs one, especially in your line of work, you need to keep up with the time." She smiled at the comment.

"I love it; I'll wear it everyday and think of you. Thank you so much." He pulled her over to his lap and cuddled her. "Merry Christmas, my dear."

"You to, dear sir," she replied.


	35. Joseph's Little Girl

**Chapter 35: Joseph's Little Girl **

**March, 1922**

In the heart of Little Italy, New York, Daniel and Elizabeth Pierce drove around the town on the mission of finding the Quressimo household since they were not able to walk due to being almost four months pregnant. She was showing.

"Found the house," Daniel stated as he looked over at it.

"Great job, Danny, now all you have to do is put it in park." Elizabeth snapped back in a playful manner.

As told, Daniel did this and kept Elizabeth in the car until he came on over to open the door for her as a gentleman should for his expecting wife. Daniel stretched his hand out to assist her out of the car, and held her hand all the way up to the door.

"They're in for a big surprise, aren't they?" Daniel asked after ringing the doorbell.

"Yep."

The door creaked open and the person standing in front of them was the one and only Sophia Quressimo. She looked the same since the wedding, but looked more tired.

"Elizab--" She froze mid sentence to only see her pregnant daughter. "Oh my…. Elizabeth are you expecting?" her accent was worst than before.

"Yes, Mother. Surprise!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Sophia congratulated them in Italian and hugged them both following by guiding them in.

"Joseph?" Sophia called upstairs once they were inside, "Look who's here!" Elizabeth and Daniel stood waiting for Joseph to come down. They heard his booming feet coming down the stairs. As he approached, he looked at his guess and took the surprise to a shock.

"Hi, Papa," Elizabeth greeted. She knew that he was shocked with her pregnancy now. Joseph's eyes so dark and wide couldn't keep them off her stomach. In his mind, he thought: _My baby girl is here, with her own baby on the way. How should I react? I'm happy and yet, I'm not. This is a big step in my life; she's not a little girl, but a woman. I can't get that out of my mind. My favorite child has grown, and yet, I can't let go. _

"Elizabeth," his voice booming loudly said with the same Italian accent since they had to talk English while Daniel was around. "You have baby? I'm happy." He smiled as he hugged his daughter and shook her husband's hand.

"Sit, sit," Sophia said. Everyone sat and it was silent for a while.

Joseph was just eyeing her little girl, only picturing her as a little girl. He remembered her teen years and when she left home, for good after the argument with her mother. He wanted to fight to stop her, to keep her forever just like she was little again but something inside him told him no. She was growing up to be an American girl and it was her time to get out of the house; to get on her own and Joseph knew. He remembered it.

_Elizabeth came back from her small tenement room with her suitcase set to hit the road. Sophia stood near the door while Joseph was on the wooden table watching her. _

"_Where are you going, young lady?" Sophia blurted out with her hand growing red with anger in Italian. _

"_I'm out of here! I can't stand it here anymore! I'm 18, I'm an adult and you're telling me what to do! This is America, and I can do whatever __**I **__damn well please!" She stated in the same language. Joseph glanced at her with interest. _

"_Watch your tongue, with me, Elizabeth Marie! You're a Catholic and the good Lord doesn't like it when you curse. Now, as for the rules in this house, I make them and when you live in this house you follow them." _

"_Well, that won't be a problem in about five seconds!" She lifted her suitcase getting ready to pass her mother. Sophia put a stop to it. _

"_Where are you going to live, may I ask?" _

"_In Betsy's apartment until I can find a spot on Broadway." _

"_And waste your life away without a man?" Sophia laughed. _

"_When the right time comes, I'll settle down. Until then, here's my number in any case of an emergency. Goodbye," Elizabeth stormed out the door without looking back. Not even at her Papa, who understood her. After all, she wasn't mad at him, but her own mother. _

"_Now, look at when you done, Sophie." Joseph stated looking away from his daughter to his bride. "I will never see my daughter again!" Sophia glared at him in a nasty way. _

"_Come on now, Joe. You have four other siblings who love you dearly. And, you have another daughter, you know." She pointed out. _

"_I know," Joseph put her head down staring at the floor. _

"_Well, what's the matter then? You sound so disappointed." She asked gently and calmly now with her arms crossed. _

_Joseph wanted to say 'she's my favorite' but it wasn't the right time. Instead, he said lifting his head looking at her. "She's my baby," and left to go to his room. _

Joseph snapped back to reality. Sophia was asking questions about the baby which Daniel and Elizabeth had no clue how to answer. "Do you have name?" This was one of them.

"Not yet, Mother." Elizabeth answered. "We've haven't really thought about it." She felt a pain for a moment in her stomach that kept coming lately, but said nothing about it. It went away in a second.

"I'll get those cookies I make and make some tea, I'll be a while," Sophia said as she got up. "Want?"

The happy couple nodded their heads. Joseph too. Sophia smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"I've got to use the restroom, Elizabeth, I'll be right back." Daniel got up and went.

"Ok." Elizabeth sat in silence looking around the room they were in. She looked over at her father, whom she noticed was looking through space. "Papa? Are you ok?"

"What… of course, why?" Joseph answered.

"You're just out of it.

"Come," Joseph summit his daughter over with his arm motion. Elizabeth walked over to the other wooden stool next to him. She knew it was serious. He was speaking in Italian.

"Elizabeth… you are my daughter, my youngest, my baby." Elizabeth stared at him with her eyes that always fascinated him. "I can't get used to the fact that you're grown up, and when you're back in our lives, you're a woman and now longer a child. I can't get over it. It was yesterday when you were five and sat on my knee telling you stories," he laughed for a moment. "Now, you're married with your first child on the way. Every father knows that when that happens, they lost their babies." Elizabeth took his hand wanting to feel the strong grip of her father once again. "When you left, I wanted to stop you, I really did, but something inside me told me _NO! She's growing up; you can't stop them from the real world._ And I listened. I couldn't stop you. I knew you would be fine for the most part, but as every father goes through, I was scared. I was scared that someone would hurt you again like William; I was scared you would be on the streets and die there. I was scared that you'll be out of my life forever because of your mother's actions to you. When you left, I went up to my room and cried," Elizabeth at the moment was in tears especially at the next sentence. "Don't tell your mother or the others this but, you're my favorite child, Elizabeth. You're my favorite and always will be. I know that I can't play that, but it's true. You are, Elizabeth, I love you."

"Oh, Papa!" She gave him a good hug from her stool smelling the cigar smoke on his clothes. "No matter how old I grow, I'm always going to be your baby, don't you know that?" Her tears subsided.

"I know that now," Joseph smiled. "I know that now."

Sophia walked in looking at the sight. "Would you like one?" She looked around, "Where's Daniel?"

"In the bathroom," Elizabeth said. She let go of her father and went to help herself to some food.

Daniel joined the group ten minutes later.

"You ok, Daniel?" Elizabeth asked. She had that pain in her stomach again. She sat on the couch once more.

"I'm fine…food!" His attention span went from one thing to the other. He helped himself and sat by his wife once again. The room laughed as he did so.

"You stay here, right?" Sophia asked.

"Do you have the room?" Daniel asked not wanting to be in the way.

"Of course. Joseph and I would love you stay. It would be honor," she smiled.

"It's settled," Joseph said as he was the only one not eating. "Sophie was preparing the rooms long before you decide to come."

"In that case, we would love to stay, Papa." Elizabeth said.

"Good." Joseph said.

The afternoon went quickly and soon it was already dark. Dinner was lasagna which Sophia was working on the night before as well as this morning. It was delicious to Daniel since he hasn't had real Italian lasagna in his life although his mother was Italian.

The rest of the night was once again filled with chatter. Finally everyone went off to bed.

"You're parents are amazing, Eliza," Daniel commented as he went into bed.

"Thanks," Elizabeth went into bed, but got out to once again use the restroom. "God, this is the most times I had to go to the bathroom in the past months!" she exclaimed. She also had the pain again.

"You'll get used to it," Daniel smiled, and then looked on her side of the bed to recognize something. Blood.

Springing out of the bed, he rushed into the bathroom knocking on the door frantically to see what's the matter. "Eliza? Are you ok?"

Slowly the door open, with Elizabeth in her own blood, saying the words, "It's the baby."

_A/N: Forgive me if I got this 'complication' wrong for Elizabeth. I heard stories about my sister having it as well as looking up on the Internet. Sorry. Don't boo. I'm not telling what it is, you'll have to stay tune and enjoy the cliffhanger! _


	36. Complications

**Chapter 36: Complications**

"Oh my God," Daniel screeched out which got the Quressimos' out of bed and headed to where they are. His eyes did not leave the ground. _We were so careful. _

"What is it?" Sophia asked in her robe. She looked at Daniel and then looked to the floor to find Elizabeth's blood as well as her pain in agony. Joseph followed her glaze when he approached the scene. _Oh, God bless the child. _

"Elizabeth, come. Hospital, now!" Sophia said in her accent so Daniel could understand. Joseph knew that was the cue to get the car running. Therefore, he sprinted without mercy and went out.

Sophia went off to get shoes for the both of them and Daniel was carrying his wife just as if they did when they got married. Elizabeth held on to his neck once again holding back the tears she wished she could shed for the whole thing as well as the pain she was feeling. Daniel was literally jogging to the car and Sophia right behind.

Quickly being settled into the car, Joseph drove like there was no tomorrow to the hospital that was close.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance and Daniel sprinted inside telling the doctors and nurses to get a wheelchair for his wife. He explained the situation and they sprang into action. They assisted in getting Elizabeth out of the car and getting her into a room to crack the case.

The clan was right behind until they were stopped to wait outside the room. Except for the clock ticking on the wall slowly, there was silent. Daniel was pacing back and forth, as Sophia sat and tried to hide her tears and Joseph stood in front of the door. His eyes were fixed on the solid door without a window wishing there was.

Sophia looked up to see him, and she came from behind to comfort him. "She'll be ok, Joe." He touched his shoulder

He hoped so. Following that, he went into another flashback.

"_One more push, Mrs. Quressimo and this baby will be here," the doctor called out at Sophia's feet. They were in the main room of the small tenement and the huffs and puffs were heard. The day was beautiful and filled with snow that started at Thanksgiving, but it also was cold in the tiny tenement which was not a surprise to anyone. Joseph was holding on to his wife's hand as the other children of the Quressimo's large family was behind their father looking at the doctor. Their mother was in pain and there was nothing they could do, but they did know that it was a good thing. _

_Sophia Quressimo pushed for the very last time which was very long then a baby's cry was heard. She smiled in relief half in tears._

"_It's a girl!" the doctor called. The children clapped for the new sibling. _

_As Sophia rested from the delivery, Joseph kissed her forehead whispering "I love you" and went to the doctor's side to see his new daughter. The doctor did his job by rinsing the baby and wrapping her in a towel and anything else he needed to do. Joseph took her after he was done. After that, the doctor left._

_He held her in amazement. She was so tiny, so pink and her wails continued. All Joseph could do was smile at the sight. In Italian, he greeted "Me tua Papa" _I'm your Papa_. He saw her eyes open up again as her cries subsided a little bit. He was stunned to see them so blue. Following that, he went to his wife's side so she can see too. She too was also in awe, her first American child. _

"_Me tua Madre," _I'm your Mother. _Sophia was in tears at the moment as Joseph handed her the baby. _

"_Can we see her, Papa?" Lucille said for her other brothers in English who were waiting anxiously for the arrival. Joseph nodded and they saw her. _

"_She's pretty," Lucille admired. "I can't wait to play with her!"_

"_It's just a baby, what's so great?" Dominic added. He was a rugged boy who thought about anything like that. It was a guy thing. _

"_Are you crazy? She'll be a younger sister who can get us anything we asked for," Alphonso added with pride imagining the moment. _

"_No way, maybe we can get a girl from her with all the friends she'll get," Antonio said acting like the mastermind. _

"_Boys!" Sophia said in her Italian, "is that a nice way to think of your sister, in a slaving matter? You should be ashamed of yourselves." _

"_Sorry Mother," the boys said in unison. _

_Looking back at the baby, she whispered to her husband, "What are we going to name her, Joe?" _

_Joseph thought for a while finally saying in Italian, "An American name," _

"_That doesn't help; I do not know what name, there are so many to choose from how would we know what the right one is?_

"_Hmmm… we'll find one. One that we'll be proud of" He thought for a while finally coming up with, "Elizabeth?" _

"_Elizabeth… I like it. Elizabeth… Marie?" Sophia suggested "It's a good idea that she still knows her background. Besides, Marie is a beautiful middle name. _

"_Elizabeth Marie Quressimo," Joseph tried out. "I like it! Kids, come and meet once again your sister Elizabeth," The four children came as told and saw her once more. _

_Joseph took Sophia's hand and said to the older children. "Stay with you mother, guys, I'll be right back." He walked over to the door taking his new born daughter with him. Antonio, Lucille, Dominic and Alphonso watched their father walk out the door then they all talked to their mother. _

_Elizabeth had finally stopped crying and settled into Joseph's arms. He opened the door outside to show her the world she'll live in. He bundled her up in her towel before doing anything. Lifting her up on the cold December day, he said, "Look at the world around you. Can't you feel that? That sweet air? That my child is America. The land of opportunity; the land where freedom rings wherever you may go. This is your country. You will be with other children like you and you will make a difference in this world, I prophesize. I promise you that I will make this world better for you, I will protect you from harm the best I can. You are a miracle child to us, and to that, Elizabeth Marie I will always love you," Joseph finished his speech and went back in to look toward his wife and his children and make for the beginning. _

"Joe, what is with you today? You seem to be going in and out," Sophia asked concerned in her Italian.

"Nothing, dear, nothing," Joseph said once again coming back to reality.

"Come sit, you've been standing for a while. Relax Elizabeth'll be fine. She's a fighter. She always had." Sophia led him to the seat and Joseph obliged.

Silence still filled the room, with Daniel sitting down as well. He prayed to God, which he hadn't done in a while to let everything ok. The last thing he would need was to loose his wife and his unborn child. She was the one for him; everyone adored her. She made friends in Crabapple Cove, she hung out at the places, and she had Gloria as a companion who was getting taken care of by Robert and Mary. He prayed for a miracle, because that was what he needed the most right now.

After about a two hour wait for the results, the doctor finally walked through the door that Joseph was standing in front of before. Everyone stood up at the sight. "Mr. Pierce?" He asked in a tone that was unrecognizable. He was older; probably in his fifties.

"Yes?" Daniel raised his hand and answered.

"Your wife…. Is going to be fine," a sign of relief and prayers filled between the four of them. They quickly stayed quiet for the doctor to speak.

"Your wife apparently almost had a miscarriage. With all of our knowledge and the tests we have took, we found the cause. There were some tumors called fibroids on her uterus which was causing the bleeding. She has intramural fibroids, which grow in the wall of the womb. These are formed by muscle layers from the uterus. The child is safe, but there is a possibility of it being premature. I hope you keep that in mind," the doctor said. He looked over to Joseph and Sophia.

"We the parents," Joseph answered gripping his wife's hand tightly.

"Ahh," the doctor said.

"Doctor, can you do anything for the tumors? I'm a doctor too, but I don't specialize in this field."

"Really? Sorry, Dr. Pierce. Actually, there is surgery we can do, but we would jeopardize the baby, and I personally don't want to do that. But, after the birth, it is suggested that she get a hysterectomy. She is a very lucky person, the fibroids could have been much worse and the baby could be dead. But, we've got medication for her, and everything will be ok,"

"A hysterectomy, why?"

"These tumors can become cancerous, of course you know that being a doctor, but they can come back even worse next time if she every has children again." He stated.

Daniel knew that, but he wanted to make sure. "So, the baby is ok?"

"Yes."

"How long have to stay?" Sophia asked in her usual Italian accent which the doctor caught.

"I would like her to stay overnight just in case anything happens. But, she could hopefully go home tomorrow."

"We see?" Joseph asked in the same way as his wife.

"Of course, right this way. Dr. Pierce, would you like to come?"

"No, I'll wait until the parents are done," Daniel said. They disappeared behind the door.

Joseph and Sophia entered the dark, small room where they saw their daughter in a bed awake weakly. She smiled at their sight. "Mother, Papa," she said weakly.

"Elizabeth," Sophia said and stood over her daughter holding onto her arm with IV coming into it. "Are you ok?"

"Yea just tired. Where's Daniel?" Elizabeth said. She was speaking English, but would change it to Italian momentarily. Joseph walked over on the other side of her touching her hair. He looked down at her noticing the cross on her neck. She really was lucky.

"He's outside, he'll come in in a minute," Sophia answered in Italian.

"Good, the baby's ok," Elizabeth replied trying to cheer up the mood a little bit in her Italian.

"I know, you are blessed," Joseph responded stroking her hair. "We don't want to stay long, but we wanted to see you and glad that everything is ok. We'll get Daniel. You get rest, young lady," Joseph smiled at the last comment.

Elizabeth looked to him, "I will, Papa."

"That's my girl," he kissed her on the head and went toward his wife wrapping his arm around her.

"We'll be here in the morning, listen to your Papa, you hear?" Sophia pointed out. She went to give her daughter a kiss.

"Yes, Mother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They left the room.

"Thank God for her life," Sophia said.

"I agree with you all the way," Joseph commented.

Back in the waiting room, Daniel waited for his chance. The Quressimos' came out and summoned him inside. They smiled reassuringly to let him know that it's ok.

Daniel went in, to see his wife struggling to sit up. Coming to the rescue, he held her back. "What are you doing, my darling?"

"Dear sir, I am not sick, and what to show you," Elizabeth smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Scared for staying here. I hate hospitals."

"Yes, but this is for the best. Besides, you can go home tomorrow. That sounds good, right?"

"I guess, but a night here? Lord has mercy on my soul," she touched her heart.

"Eliza," Daniel grabbed her hand, kneeling down next to her to rest his knees; "You gave me a scare."

"I'm sorry, Danny, I really didn't know…"

He hushed her, "Eliza, all I'm concerned about now is that the baby and you are alright."

"I know." She sighed looking at him in the dim light that was given.

"This child will be a miracle, you know."

"Have you ever been on a boat?" That was completely off topic, but she wanted her mind off everything now.

"Yes… I have." Daniel answered with confusing in his voice.

"No, I mean a real boat. A huge boat on the seven seas. I hear some people can go up to the front and pretend they're flying."

"I've heard that. Why are you fascinated all of a sudden?"

"I always wanted to do that. You can hold on to my waist and I can close my eyes, spread my arms out like wings, feel the wind blowing at me with the smell of salt water in my nostrils," she imagined it right off.

Daniel could too. He would love to hold on to her and see her fly on the sea like Calypso. He wanted to smell the sea and the horizon that would be ahead of them and the water making the small waves.

Elizabeth sat up, and Daniel didn't stop her. She still sat on the bed and she spread her arms out and closed her eyes. "Hold me," she wanted to imagine the sea, and right now, she was.

Daniel made his way behind her and made room for himself to sit. His legs were outside of hers. He let his hands around her waist as his head was on her shoulders. He too was picturing the sea in the hospital room with smell of the sea and the sun turning the sky orange and yellow.

"I'm flying," Elizabeth said smiling. She felt his mouth on her neck. "I'm flying."

"Yes, yes you are. You are flying."

_A/N: Ok, I had the __Titanic __stuck in my head since I saw some of it and I thought the scene would be perfect. I'm pretty sure I got the miscarriage down pat thanks to Coasttocoast and the trusty Internet! :D Please review!_


	37. Away From It All

**Chapter 37: Away From It All**

Elizabeth and Daniel were found the next morning in Elizabeth's hospital bed. No one was paying attention to the fact that Daniel was in the room when he wasn't suppose to. Their hands were on Elizabeth's stomach, where their 'miracle child' was.

The elder doctor noticed this and woke the both of them up. The couple looked up at him forgetting where they were for a moment. Since Elizabeth was at sea last night, the both of them completely forgot about the hospital stay.

"Good morning, Dr. and Mrs. Pierce," he greeted somewhat surprised to see Daniel in the room. "I'm not sure how you stayed in here all night, Dr. Pierce, but I won't let anyone know, you're really not suppose to be in here. No matter. You're parents," he pointed to Elizabeth. "Are outside waiting. I want to give you a check up to see how we're doing, and hopefully you'll be on your merry way."

Elizabeth looked up at Daniel cueing him to leave, since the doctor couldn't do his examination while he was in the room. She smiled at him with the traditional smile he loved.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now," Daniel said as he got his other leg from the opposite side of the bed to reunite with the other leg. He got up in front of the doctor. After a few stretches, he got up and left.

"Daniel?" Sophia said as he stepped into the waiting room she stood and looked up to him. "Where you were last night?" Joseph looked up waiting for an answer as well.

"In the room."

"Why? You stay all night?"

"Yep. And the reason, we were at sea."

Sophia and Joseph gave each other curious looks wondering what their son-in-law was talking about. The Quressimos' shook their heads and really didn't want to know, they just assumed that it was an expression of some sort.

"Where is she?" Joseph asked hoping that his daughter was ok.

"They're giving her a check up to make sure everything is fine with her and the baby. In addition, if it is, then Elizabeth will be able to go home. But I think she'll come home anyway."

"Good. How long?"

"I'll say about… ten minutes? Or less," Daniel responded as he took a seat and continued stretching his legs out as well as his arms. "Oh, has Elizabeth ever been on a boat?"

Joseph and Sophia thought for a moment. "I think, yes. Fishing, we went and couldn't get her to still. She went side to side looking at ocean blue. Feisty, she was," Joseph answered.

"How old was she?"

"Seven."

"One more question, how big was the boat?"

"Average fishing boat, I guess. Why fascination?" Joseph inquired wondering if it was a trick full of questions.

"Just curious." Daniel sighed.

The room was silent as they waited for the woman of the hour.

The door did finally open ten minutes after that as Daniel predicted and wheeled in was Elizabeth and a nurse that no one noticed that came in before.

"Elizabeth," her parents greeted. They loaded her up with hugs and kisses.

"You ok, now?" Joseph asked in English. He held her hand as Daniel and Sophia came from behind him.

"Yes, Papa, I'm fine. I'm going to have to take an easy though until the child comes. But, I'm fine," she hugged her mother who came on the other side of her grasping her other hand. Daniel was besides Joseph. The nurse wheeled her on.

The exit door had to be the most beautiful sight to Elizabeth. That meant escape from here, from a hospital, from all the doctors and nurse and especially the IV she had up her vain. The exit door was a gift from God.

When the whole gang finally did approach the door, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, but she kept the other thoughts inside her thought. After all, there was a nurse wheeling her and her husband was a doctor.

Joseph got the car, which wasn't far from the doors and drove it in front of Elizabeth. Coming from the back, the nurse assisted Elizabeth into the car with some help from Daniel; she had one side as he had the other. Successfully, Elizabeth was in the car, Daniel tipped the nurse and hopped in while Sophia went in the front. Daniel's arm was around his bride, and she leaned against his shoulder. She was happy to be going back to where she belonged for now: Little Italy.

--

"Ok, Elizabeth, where do you want to go? On the couch or upstairs?" Daniel asked holding Elizabeth's hand as they walked into the Quressimo home.

"On the couch, I guess," Elizabeth said. She really hated this much attention. Daniel got her on the couch where she just stretched her legs. Sophia and Joseph went to a block party down the block, since the Pierces' didn't mind. They just stayed there free from it all.

"I'll be right back, Eliza; I'm going to get changed. If you need anything just give a holler. Don't move." Daniel kissed her and went upstairs.

Elizabeth just stared around the room figuring out what to do. She was thirsty. She didn't really want to get up, since she was in pain, but then again, her throat was dry from the hospital stay. Besides, she didn't want Daniel to be her slave. Slowly, she raised herself from the couch. Wincing in pain, she got up and held on to the little end table to get her balance. She then went against the wall walking to the sink of the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

Coming back downstairs with a whistling tune and buttoning his shirt, Daniel noticed that his wife wasn't in the same spot he left her. He ran to the kitchen to find her slumped over the sink.

"ELIZA!! What are you doing?!" Elizabeth stood up straighter startled of her husband. He rushed over. "I told you that I would get anything you wanted."

"I'm not helpless, Danny, I can do anything I can," she said annoyed.

"But, what about you and the baby?"

"Danny? What the hell's your problem recently? I can do stuff myself you know. I'm fine. The doctor said to get **some **rest, not to be restricted from physical activity. I know you're helping, but I can do stuff myself; I hate people doing stuff for me!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm a doctor, damnit. In addition, I can't help but help patients who have been in or out of hospital. Especially my own family. I don't want anymore to happen to you. I don't want to lose you." He leaned in to see her face.

Calmly, she explained "I know you're trying to help and believe me when I say that I'm ok. You're not going to lose me for a very, very, very long time. I guarantee you that. I'm going to live a good old age. As for our child, they'll be fine. You said yourself, that this child will be a miracle."

"Ah, so you were listening. I thought you were drifting off in the ocean somewhere." He teased.

"No, I was listening. I was just thinking of the ocean blue. Sorry."

"Why be sorry? I thought it was great. I should be sorry for being overprotective, it's in my nature."

"It's ok. It's what husbands and expecting fathers do all the time, so you're in a good company," she hugged him.

"Yea, so what do we do now?" Daniel asked knowing that they were at peace.

"I dunno we could just relax in the living room since Mother and Papa aren't coming home for a while." She let go of him smiling up. "After all, we are leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, we are and we're already packed so there's no rush. Why don't we get going on your idea, but let's go upstairs and do that?"

"Ok, count me in." Both went upstairs preparing for what the day and night was going to give them.

--

"Call when you get in, ok?" Sophia said hugging her daughter the next morning. "Blessing on the child." Daniel was waiting outside in the car.

"Will do, Mother." Elizabeth answered. She turns to her father. "Bye, Papa." she embraced him.

"Bye, Elizabeth. I love you." He was almost in tears as he held his delicate daughter not wanting her to go.

"I love you too, Papa." she let go of him seeing his almost tear-filled eyes wishing there was something she could do to help.

She finally walked towards the door opening it and left to get away from here back home in the good old state of Maine.

_A/N: ok just a little filler, and slow chapter. Sorry. Take a wild guess at what the next chapter is!_


	38. What Child is This?

**Chapter 38: What Child is This?**

_A/N: The moment you've been waiting for!! Thanks for bearing with me and I'm hoping I get it right. If not, sorry but enjoy anyway, ok? :D _

**August 5, 1922**

Soundlessly, Daniel and Elizabeth slept as their 'guard-dog' was at their feet doing the same exact thing. The very pregnant lady had no choice but to sleep on her back wishing so much that that baby would come out already so she could sleep on her stomach again. Cradled in her arms was _The Last of the Mohicans, _which she had finished reading. She had promised Daniel that she'd read it one day, so she did just because she got bored. It was a good novel, a classic and Daniel kept on assisting that we name the child after a character in there. Elizabeth said that she would consider it and think it through, just as long as it wasn't 'Natty Bumpo'

The baby kicked out of nowhere, like it always did, but this kick was a little hard which woke Elizabeth up with a startle. She felt the pain again, and it felt as if she had to get up and get into the bathroom, which she did.

The sleepy woman sprang up and rushed to the bathroom wondering why the child was kicking in the middle of the night. She shut the door and sat down with her head in her hands trying to fall asleep.

Out of the blue once again, there was a sudden pain that wasn't a normal pain like a kick or anything, this felt like a labor pain. Elizabeth sucked in air in pain, quickly standing up. It came again even sharper this time. _Ok, at least my water didn't…._ a splash of water came to the ground from her. She looked down and finished her thought _break. _The pains were heavy and knew she wasn't going to make it to a hospital, the baby would have to be born here; the baby was coming.

Rushing out of the bathroom, Elizabeth went to Daniel's side of the bed trying to keep calm and cool as a cucumber.

"Danny!" she whispered kneeling beside him shaking him. He tossed around.

"Danny?!" Elizabeth called frantically again.

Mumbling he replied, "Not now, Mom, I'll get it later, promise."

Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes at the thing he just spoke. "No Danny, this is Eliza, you know, your wife. Yea, listen um.. How should I put this, oh yea, I'm in LABOR!!"

At the moment Daniel heard that, his eyes slowly opened. His mind was trying to hear that sentence again over and over again. When his sub-conscious finally got it through, Daniel literally and figuratively got up in a heartbeat. He turned on the light and turned to only see his wife standing up. Gloria's head shot up in confusion.

"It's time??" Daniel asked.

"Yes, Danny," Elizabeth answered exhausted.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get to the hospital." He was about to get up but Elizabeth stopped him. He looked up to Elizabeth's blue eyes confused wondering what was up.

"My water broke a few minutes ago," she let out in between her pains which were frequent now. "I'm not going to be making it to the hospital, its coming!" she exclaimed. "We'll have to do it here, NOW…" she screamed in pain.

Daniel still got up and had her lie on the bed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my bag, stay put," Daniel headed out.

"Hurry back!" She started huffing and puffing since the pains which are contractions started coming closer and closer, each one a new level of pain.

Gloria went up to her master, her face showed concern. She started a little cry, when Elizabeth noticed, she just smiled, patted the pillow for her to come up and kept guaranteeing her that she'll be ok. She petted her black fur in comfort even in her wince of pain.

Daniel came back up, instructed Elizabeth to spread her legs out. Gloria stayed put leaning against Elizabeth's shoulder. He had everything he needed, and soon after, he would go take the newborn child to the nursery at the hospital.

"Uh, Eliza?" Daniel said inspecting his wife.

"Uh, Danny?" she mocked.

"Well, you're dilated, which means it's time, and your water broke so, you'll need to push! I'll let you know when to start, any questions?" He looked up at his bride.

"Yea, you got any painkillers in that bag?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"Sorry, no." He looked back down and shouted, "Start pushing,"

With all her might, Elizabeth started to push. When she had enough, she took a break.

"You, ok?"

"I'm fine, needed a break." Elizabeth gasped.

"Ok, then, break time's over, give me another push!"

Elizabeth did that again and made it longer than the first time around.

"It's coming, Eliza, it's coming! Keep going."

Elizabeth continued on with the most painful thing she had ever been through.

"Halfway there, Eliza. Halfway there, keep it up," Daniel cheered on. The sound of the baby was heard.

She was out of breath now, but kept on going to show that she wanted this over with. She pushed again.

"Ok, you're doing fabulous," Daniel shouted from the baby's screaming. "I need you to give me one more big push, ok?"

Elizabeth nodded and braced herself and proceeded on.

"It's a boy!" Daniel did the necessary for the child and the mother. He did the necessities before presenting the child to his mother. Gloria looked up seeing relief in her master's face and curiosity in what just happened. Elizabeth was leaning against the back of the bed thanking God that it was finally over.

A few minutes passed and Daniel returned with their son on the opposite side of the bed trying not to squeeze Gloria in. His crying subsided a little and his eyes opened.

Elizabeth was in awe, her eyes almost filled with tears. "He's beautiful. He looks just like you, Danny." She motioned her hands to hold him. "Gloria, meet a new member of our family," she smiled and Gloria still was dumbfounded. Surprisingly, she didn't growl, like most dogs would of in sight of a newborn baby, but was looking at it wondering what this meant.

Daniel kissed his bride whispering, "I love you," Elizabeth smiled.

"What should we name him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have a suggestion, what about Nathaniel Bumpo?" Daniel slyly said hoping for a yes.

"Oh, you're out of luck, sir because I **hate** the name 'Nathaniel' and 'Natty', clear?" Elizabeth shot back.

"Sooooooooo I'm guessing it's a no?"

"You bet, honey," Elizabeth sarcastically smiled. "But if you like, you may choose a nickname from the book, except them."

" Daniel stared at his wife thinking for a few seconds. "I figured out the nickname… Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yea, it's not bad may I say."

"Hmmm, you're right it's not bad and it could be a strong nickname. Not a bad choice, Danny." Elizabeth considered. "You can call him that, I won't but I'll call him his real name, so he can still remember his real name. It is up to him what he wants people to call him by."

"Thank you." Daniel replied feeling pride within himself for thinking of a clever name. "What would his first name be?"

"Well, I was thinking a biblical name, since our names are from the bible if you haven't noticed. Yours is from the book of Daniel and mine is John the Baptist's mother." Elizabeth pointed out.

"You're right, I haven't noticed. I don't want something like 'Gideon Isaiah' ok, that's just dumb and stupid. The kid will be picked on," Daniel pointed out as well.

"Danny, first off, I wasn't thinking that, since that's just dumb. Secondly, I was thinking more of the Old Testament. Not like 'Moses' or something, but of something quiet," Elizabeth trailed off.

"Such as…" Daniel continued on. At this point, Gloria was fast asleep tired of the conversation already.

"I like the book Genesis, and love the story of Joseph. But, since I already have a Joseph in my family, I'm thinking of something more…"

"One of the brothers, maybe?" Daniel suggested.

"Yes, one of the brothers…." she thought and finally came up with something. "Benjamin."

"Benjamin?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, it's a good name, strong and one of America's greatest inventors is named that, so why not Benjamin? I used to love that name as a kid, I remember that. When we read the bible, we would go through the tribes in Israel and Benjamin always fascinated me. Besides, it's the only normal name in there. And I can call him 'Ben' since I'm not a big fan of 'Benny' "

"I like that. Benjamin Pierce." Daniel tried it on for size. "What would his middle name be?"

"Well, it might as well be Franklin. What else could be good combination with Benjamin? When asked he can say that he was named after the inventor, which is true and a true American novel." Elizabeth smiled looking down at her son and realized that he was looking around. He had her eyes that were big and wide and blue. She saw this before he quickly closed them shut again.

"Benjamin Franklin Pierce. Hawkeye or Ben for short, I love it!" The father exclaimed. "I like it a lot."

"I do too," they both kissed again proud that their son is finally named.

Elizabeth kissed her newborn, and the both of them watched their child, who had a sweet innocent face, which all babies had. His hair was black which instantly took after Daniel, as well as the rest of the features. The only thing he had that was of Elizabeth were the eyes, so ocean blue.

Elizabeth said the next sentence with pride and in a low voice so she didn't wake him up. "Welcome to the world, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, welcome. May the good Lord bless you all the days of your life."


	39. You Are a Miracle Child

**Chapter 39: You Are a Miracle Child**

_A/N: Got the title from "Joseph: King of Dreams" song. This chapter will be a little song fic. Also took a line from "Bless You, Hawkeye" Another short and quick comment, I'm not sure what a birth certificate looks like, so just bare with me with what I have. :D _

_You are a miracle child _

_You are the best,_

_You shine the brightest, _

_Your days will be cloudless and mild_

_Your trails be blessed_

_Your trials the lightest._

_You were made for better things; you will share the air of kings_

_You were born and fortunate smile _

_For you are a miracle child._

Daniel, the father went to the hospital nursery the next morning along with his child and the mother of his child, Elizabeth.

When they got there, people from all over were congratulating them on the newborn and asking about his time of delivery, which Daniel took care of with the birth certificate.

_Benjamin Franklin Pierce_

_DOB: August 2, 1922 3:03 am_

_Sex: Male_

_Country of Birth: United States of America_

This was part of it, the rest didn't really matter; what mattered was that their child was alive and well despite that miscarriage mishap months before.

Elizabeth called her family that morning that were ecstatic on the phone about their grandchild. Lucille and surprising Dominic were there too, and both were excited about their new nephew. They were starting to make plans for the trip involving Lucille's child, which wasn't a joy because Lucille's child could be on the wild side. She couldn't really judge Dominic's children since she hadn't met them except at the wedding, but they would probably be wild too and be a nuisance to them all.

Daniel made the call to his parents and sister that morning too. His parents would be over sometime today to see him, which was simple enough.

At the hospital, though, the baby was healthy as well as the mother, and the happy couple with their child went home. They showed Hawkeye his home: Crabapple Cove.

"Danny, are you sure he's safe enough to go outside?" Elizabeth asked holding the baby inside the house as Daniel offer that the child should see the outside world.

"Hawk'll be fine, don't worry. He's a healthy baby boy, a miracle. Don't worry. It's not as if he'll live outside. You can stay in, since you need the rest from everything going on. I just want to show him some of the world outside the hospital."

"No, I'll come, and Gloria can too. She needs to go outside anyway. Elizabeth said. Ben's hands were struggling within the blanket as Elizabeth looked down. His face was all smiles as he looked up to his mother.

"Alrighty then, so lemme take Hawkeye and you get Gloria, deal?"

"Deal." Elizabeth agreed.

Both went their separate ways. "You're going to have to be gentle with your mother. She's paranoid for you, and I can't blame her." he whispered.

Elizabeth returned by her husband's side as Gloria ran throughout the back yard.

The sun glistened that day the day after a child was born. The blue sky reflected Elizabeth's and Hawk's eyes almost exact.(Until he was old enough to understand the two names, she would call him 'Ben' but for now, she was going to call him 'Hawkeye' just to make Daniel happy) The new parents stared down at the town, since they lived on the hill, they could do that. The mountains in the distance stood tall that day.

_The sun will rise within your eyes_

_The moon will light your smile_

_And heaven's grace your gentle face_

_With power to beguile_

_You will wade through the river of sorrow warm and dry_

_And angels will guide your tomorrows_

_This I prophesize_

Ben was making noises from his father's chest.

"This is your home, Hawk. The good 'ol town of Crabapple Cove, Maine where there is lobster in every pot and a Methodist in every garage. Well, except your mother, of course," Hawk did look as if he was listening to his father's deep but gentle voice. "Thank God there's a Catholic Church in town as well as Methodist. But, getting back, this is your home, where you will make a difference in this world big or small. Your mother and I will always be there for you, always. We promise."

Elizabeth glazed went to the horizon where the sun was just touching the mountains so perfectly. Today was a good day, a very good day.

"Now, let's prepare you for the guest to arrive, shall we?" Daniel turned toward his wife, "My dear?" He motioned his elbow for Elizabeth to hold on. Elizabeth obliged.

"Yes, lets so we can just get this over with," Elizabeth joked. They left their little cocker spaniel outside for a while so she could get some fresh air.

--

"He's adorable! Just adorable!" Rosa praised. She held her grandson and looked upon him. Tim did the same thing; they both noticed that he looked just like Daniel. Hawkeye was making noise, which was normal for a child to do, he squealed, and all that babies do.

The elder Pierces sat on the couch with Hawkeye, amazed at his sight. The happy parents snuggled on the chair with Elizabeth on Daniel's lap.

"So, how did you decide the name Benjamin Franklin? From the inventor?" Tim asked with interest.

"Well, Elizabeth wanted a biblical name and she always was fascinated with the name Benjamin. So, I suggested Franklin since it only makes sense for the inventor. Then, of course Hawkeye comes from the greatest novel of all time." Daniel smiled.

"Well, might I say that it's a great compromise, you two. It's a strong sturdy name that will never go out of style," Rosa looked down at the smiling face of him. "Besides, he does look like a Benjamin too.," she added with a quick little laugh.

Tim wrapped his arm around his wife and nodding in agreement. "He's a beau you too. Congratualations!"

"Thank you, Tim," Elizabeth said shyly.

"So, he was born in this very house?" Rosa wondered trying to get her facts straight with the situation before she went to gossip with the other women. Tim just rolled his eyes because he knew what was coming.

"Yea, Elizabeth was in labor and couldn't get to the hospital, so we deliver the baby in our bedroom. Thank God we went shopping for all that baby stuff when we had the chance." Daniel announced.

The next hour was filled with questions and surprisingly, Hawkeye was silent just looking around and listening to the voices around him. This usually was a sign, in Elizabeth's belief that he was going to grow up to become a great people-person.

As all things end, they finally left and it was just Daniel, Elizabeth and of course, Hawkeye. He was handed to his father on the way out.

"You've been a very good boy, Hawk," Elizabeth commented stroking her son's cheek with her index finger.

Hawkeye's tiny hand went up to his face trying to grasp his mother's finger with a gummy smile on.

She laughed at the sight. She then made the kissing noises all mothers did.

"He's definitely like you, Eliza." Daniel said with pride.

Giving him and teased smirk, she said "Thanks. Maybe when he's old enough, he'll won't have your ugly looks."

"You're welcome. If he does have my looks, all the girls will be swooning him instead of screaming of horrors."

"It's time to get this little man to eat, so let's go on a take him, shall we?" Elizabeth started for the kitchen with father and son right behind. She ignored the whole comment.

_For you are a miracle child_

_You are the best, you shine the brightest_

_Your days will be cloudless and mild_

_Your trails be best_

_Your trials the lightest_

_You were made for better things, you will share the air of kings_

_You were born and fortunate smile_

_For you are a miracle child. _


	40. The Many Adventures of an Italian Family

**Chapter 40: The Many Adventures of an Italian Family **

Near the lake of the Pierce home, young Hawkeye struggles to stand. He tries his best, but always falls in the end on his bottom. He does not cry; he does not stir, he doesn't do anything. He just tries repeatedly. He is strong, just like his father. His mother laughs at the sight, since he is so determined to stand up and she knows he isn't ready just yet. A few more months, then he'll be ready. To continue on the laughter, their trusty cocker spaniel, Gloria tries to help him up by nudging him with her tiny wet black nose. Hawkeye laughed since it tickled him a little bit. She got use to Hawkeye and was his own personal bodyguard not letting harm come his way. If a stranger got close to him (which was often), she would growl loudly trying to scare them away.

The grass was a fine dark green on this fine beautiful spring day. The sun was beaming down making the day feel like summer. The lake sparkled from the refection, as the sky was a bright blue, the blue that everyone loved. None of this interested the young boy though. Instead, Hawkeye enjoyed the grass by pulling it through his tiny fingers after failing to stand up, but it didn't matter now; his attention was now on grass. On the dark and yet bright green. The string of grass he did pull, he would observe it and twirl it around wondering what else it may do. His blue eyes were focused on it and determined to find a purpose.

Elizabeth sat across from him, her blue eyes focused on her seven-month-old son. She studied the black hair he inherited from his father, as well as his facial features, except the eyes. His eyes were exactly like hers; they may change, as all eyes do by the age of three. Maybe they'll be brown like the rest of the family and she'll continue to be the odd one out, or maybe his eyes will be the same and the both of them could be the odd ones out in the family together. Two was better than one. She inspected the rest of his body and knows that when he's older, he will be well build. Not like all muscle, but well built all around.

From the day he was born, Elizabeth knew that he was an outside boy. She wasn't surprised to see him twirling the tiny grass, or touching the water with his hands. Deep down, he was an outside boy, which was always a good thing.

"Hawkeye?" She questioned him still not using his true name just yet. "Do you want to go inside and change? My family will be here soon and they would appreciate it if you were cleaned up and dressed. I know I'm usually laid back about it, but we have to do it, this is the way life is, so… what do you say?" It was true; her family was coming that evening, which Elizabeth wasn't looking forward too. Dominic and Lucille were coming with their children as well as her parents. She argued that he wasn't old enough just yet; that they should wait another month or two to come over with that many people. She isn't sure how Hawk would handle it. Patricia, Daniel's sister came over with her children, but that was only two, this is going to be trouble. She did fight the best to her abilities but their reasoning: they want to see there grandson/nephew. To that, there was no choice. They were coming over by estimated time, four o clock, before Daniel came home.

Elizabeth stood up and lifted her baby boy. He leaned his head against her left shoulder gripping to his mother for dear life. He smiled at Gloria, who was just looking up at him with her mouth open that looked like a smile and her tail wagging. Hawkeye made laughing noises and slapping his mother wit his small hands.

"Hawk, knock it off, I don't need to be bruised when my family comes over." Elizabeth commented. They reached the back door and she pulled the glass open, letting Gloria first then herself. She walked up the stairs to Hawkeye's bedroom putting him down in his crib. The room was painted blue, since blue was a boy's color. It was painted beforehand by pure coincidence. In the room were a closet and dresser as well as his crib. It was a big room, but not that much space was needed just yet. When he is old enough, every part of the room will be used. For now, it was fine.

She walked over to his closet to find a decent outfit to wear. The closet had white doors and a tiny golden handle. In the closet, she saw that he had quite a few outfits to choose from. It was small.

"Let's see…" She sorted through clothing. "How about navy strips? Nah, that'll make you like a sailor or something. Not black, you're not depressed. How about the usual blue? Yeah, that'll do, your eyes will show out by that, Hawk," Elizabeth turned to her child and smiled her famous smile.

She walked back to him and started dressing. She made those funny noises that Hawk loved to keep him still and occupied for the few minutes. His hands clapped in delight. It wasn't loud, but enough. Below, to the ground, Gloria watched the doors for anyone to dare come in.

"There," Elizabeth said a few minutes later. "All done, little Mister!" She grinned and kissed Hawkeye on the forehead. "Now, let's get you downstairs. Let the way, Gloria." She addressed the dog. In addition, she did.

Elizabeth got him fed and played with him until the dreaded company came. There was a sound of a car coming up the driveway, followed by the car doors opening and commotion outside. "Hawkeye, if we live through this, we will be rewarded by God. Be a good boy for Mommy, ok?" Hawkeye didn't understand, but it didn't matter to him, he was always a good boy.

The family knocked at that door and Gloria started barking.

"Gloria!" Elizabeth hissed. "Please? Not now. It's when they get near the baby, you should growl." She got up, said a short prayer and stood up carrying Hawkeye with his legs around her small hips. She took a deep breath and went to answer the door.

"Here we are!!" The family greeted. Elizabeth quickly moved out of the way to give them room to come in. Hawkeye had curiosity in his eye, and his expression changed from a smile to an average look. .

"Elizabeth!" Lucille first greeted. She kissed her sister on the right side due to Hawkeye taking property on the left. "It's good to see you, wonderful house you have here!" Lucille looked around. "You remember Alex? And Andre?" She motioned her husband. She got the boy front and center.

"Hello, Alex," She bent down to give him a kiss on both cheeks since it was the Italian way to the little chubby boy. His skin was light, like his father who was American and his eyes were brown like his mother. He was quiet, Elizabeth observes and it was normal for him since he hasn't seen his aunt for a very long time. After the greeting, he backed away.

Following that, Elizabeth greeted Andre, a very tall American man with rugged brown hair with white receding. He was about as tall as Daniel. "Good to see you again, Andre."

"And this, must be our little nephew," Lucille noticed. In her babyish voice, she kept saying hello and introducing her family. "Hello, Benjamin,"

"It's Hawkeye."

"What?"

"Hawkeye for now. I'm not gonna start using his real name until he is old enough to understand. Daniel decided it."

Lucille had a quizzical look on her face, but accepted the fact. "Ok… hello, Hawkeye." She then backed away to let Dominic go through.

Dominic was different from the last time she had actually seen him. He really didn't talk at the wedding; he was rather quiet and away from it all. However, the last time Elizabeth had seen him, he was clean cut and a handsome thin man. Now, he was a little overweight and had a goatee and his skin was much darker than it used to be. Nevertheless, she still loved him all the same.

"Hey Dominic," Elizabeth said. She grabbed him over and the both of them hugged for the longest time. Dominic just didn't want to let go. It has been a long time since he had seen his baby sister.

"Hi, pumpkin," he used her nickname when they were kids. "You are more beautiful than ever." His attention then went to Hawkeye. "And your son is more beautiful than any other baby." He touched his gentle cheek with his rough index finger that looked as if it was battling arthritis.

"Rosetta, Maria, Michael," He called to his wife and kids. "Meet your Aunt Elizabeth and her son, Hawkeye.

Rosetta Quressimo was a slimming attractive woman with hazel eyes and beautiful features much like Elizabeth's. Her skin was white as a ghost and was about the same height as Elizabeth too. She was warm and friendly from what Elizabeth could see.

"I've heard so much about you, and it's an honor to meet you. These are our children: Maria and Michael. They are twins." Elizabeth acknowledged them. They looked exactly like their mother in their nine-year-old form. Elizabeth noticed that they will be wild ones.

Lastly, the parents made their way through and stole the baby from Elizabeth's arms and Elizabeth was completely ignored in the room. The whole family was making commotion for the baby, until Gloria came to the rescue. She barked louder than ever.

"Gloria!" Elizabeth shouted as the family watched. "Come!" She pointed the way and led the way into the kitchen. The family then went back to the baby. Hawkeye was bewildered by it all. His expression now looked scared but held it together.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth led her guard dog into the kitchen. "Thank you for the interruption. You saved me!" She gave her dog a kiss and let her outside. "Well, I should start making dinner." She muttered to herself. "Danny will be home soon. In addition, the pasta will take a little while, so let's get cracking. Hawk'll be fine, besides, I'm right here if he needs me."

Elizabeth dug into the cabinets for the materials she will need and started to cook: spaghetti and meatballs along with the special sauce.

About thirty minutes later, where everything was all set. The spaghetti was simmering and boiling, the sauce was already and the salad was set. Out of nowhere, Hawkeye started to cry.

"He's not wet." Sophia Quressimo announced. "He' not teething and he can't be hungry, what could it be?" The whole family started to cuddle him, but nothing worked no matter what they tried.

The mother of the child came in to see what the matter was. Hawkeye was crying loud that they had to shout what they were going to say. They handed the baby over to her, and Elizabeth walked around making hush noises to him. He settled down a little once he was in his mother's arms smelling her perfume and feeling her shoulder. He was ok; he just wanted his mother. He wanted to make sure that she was there; and she was. "It's alright, Hawkeye, mommy's here and always will be." she whispered.

Finally settled down, Elizabeth gave him back to her mother as she joined in and conversations arose.

Daniel entered the room after a long day, and was greeted by and authentic Italian family. He kissed his wife and was introduced to everyone in the room. Finally, he went to his son.

"Hey, Hawk," Daniel said. Hawkeye gave him a gummy smile and his wide blue eyes twinkled to him. "Had a busy day, I see." He took his son and sat with him next to his wife.

Conversations continued on right then about the weather and what was going on in the neighborhood. Daniel had a hard time understanding them because of their thick Italian accents.

Dinner was ready after about thirty minutes later and the Quressimo family was full. The children excused themselves to go play and took Hawk with them by Elizabeth's permission, since they were only to stay in the living room. As children go, they didn't.

"What's so great about a baby?" Michael asked. "I mean, they'll grow, but he seems to be getting all of the attention."

"I know," agreed his sister. "We should be the center of the attention, like we always are, especially with Aunt Elizabeth. We've never seen her before and yet, her attention is still on her own child."

"We have to get rid of him just for the night," Alex suggested which were the only words he had spoken all night. He too didn't like their cousin.

"Hey, let's play hide and seek," Maria suggested to the two boys. "I can hide Hawkeye somewhere and we can pretend to hide him." She said as she stared to the two boys. "And you, Alex, can count to ten like we're really playing hide and seek."

"Ok, good idea" He closed their eyes and started to count. Maria went upstairs as Michael stayed down. The jealous children continued with their plot.

Maria had a hard time finding a hiding spot for Hawkeye. She finally decided on a chest upstairs in their aunt and uncle's bedroom. She put him down in the chest, which was cold. "You have to be quiet. Ok? We don't

Want anybody finding you, we're supposed to be the center of attention, not you." She shut the top and left without a trace with a smile on her face.

The chest was dark and small all there was above him was pure darkness. Not the usual darkness like at night, this was an isolated darkness where light won't come. He didn't know it was a chest, he didn't know anything except it was dark and the space he was in was small.

He looked around for anything, any sign of light or a breath of air. His heart started to pound, and his mind was in panic. He had to get out of there, but didn't know how.

The trio was pleased with their plan. When the parents returned to the room a while later, Elizabeth and Daniel wondered where their son was.

The three of them formed a line and with their innocent faces said, "We don't know," Elizabeth and Daniel looked at each other and started searching the house.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Daniel said, his voice booming loudly with anger approaching.

"We don't know, Uncle Danny," Maria said. They called Daniel 'Uncle Danny'. "He just crawled away."

"So, you just let him crawl away, without following him?" Dominic questioned his child.

"Yea, he was in the room, but, disappeared."

"No," Elizabeth chimed in. She started to shake. "Babies don't just 'disappear', they don't do that. Where is he?"

"We told you, Aunt Elizabeth, we don't know." Michael added.

"Hawkeye??" Elizabeth ran frantic around the house. "Everybody, start looking!"

"Hawkeye??" Daniel called. The household was now looking for the babe. Lucille looked downstairs with her family. She gave her children the evil eye.

Elizabeth and Daniel went upstairs. "He didn't just 'disappear' those kids did something!" Daniel held his wife's wrist noticing her hands were in fists. Her eyes were closed shut trying to hid her tears.

"We'll find him. Eliza, we'll find him, I promise you, nothing bad will happen to him." Daniel leading the way went into their bedroom first to make sure he wasn't in there. "Hawk?"

Daniel bent under the bed to see if his son was there, he wasn't. Out of nowhere, there was a faint wail. The couple froze in their positions, until they heard it again. Looking at each other, they went to the chest where it was coming from. Opening it, they found Hawkeye lying on his side crying for mercy. Daniel bent to pick him up. "Hawk!"

"Hey, there, it's ok, we're here." Elizabeth said soothingly. She played with his hair. Daniel held him, rocking him to try to calm him down, this time, nothing helped.

Sophia and Joseph Quressimo came upstairs to find their daughter and grandchild unharmed. They walked towards them and hugged the couple.

"We're sorry for all this," Joseph said. "We had no idea how cruel three children could be." He glanced at his grandchild giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Papa." That was all Elizabeth managed to say.

Coming back downstairs, the rest of the clan cooed over the baby as the other children were to be severely punished there and at home. They were made to apologized to their aunt and uncle for the deed they have done and were never to be trusted alone with the child again.

Night fell and sleeping arrangements were made. Daniel moved Hawkeye's crib into their room and one family slept downstairs as another slept in the child's room and another slept in the extra bedroom.

"Goodnight, Hawk." Elizabeth said looking down on her son as Daniel was on the other side. She hand her hand on his cheek. He couldn't feel it, since he was already asleep but the feeling for her felt good knowing that her son was safe.

"'Night, Hawk." Daniel said. He took his wife's hand and the both of them headed for the bed. "We had a scare today, huh?"

"You bet. This is going to be a long week." Elizabeth replied.


	41. We Are Family, Family We Shall Be

**Chapter 41: We Are Family, Family We Shall Be**

_A/N: Hey all you happy people! :D Sorry for the holdup, school's been… well school and found out I can't type as much as I used to thanks to a condition I now have. But, for those still with me, thank you for your patience and kind reviews as always. Don't expect much with this one, (its short and a fluff). Alright, here we go: _

Throughout the week of the Italian family visiting, it was lucky enough for the Pierce family to stay sane. They showed their guests practically the whole town of Crabapple Cove twice without trying to. From Joe's shack to the sandy beaches, they showed them everything in sight.

To top it all off, Elizabeth still never forgave the three children for what they had done to Hawkeye. She made sure that at least one adult was with them all times and someone was always on the lookout for Hawkeye. After that, there really wasn't any problem since the children found ways to entertain themselves outside and inside.

When they finally left on the crisp morning of Crabapple Cove, Daniel and Elizabeth felt a sign of relief. They stood in the doorway, blinded by the sun on the horizon bundling within their robes and smiled as the family drove off.

"They're gone…" Elizabeth said her voice still groggy from getting up. "My whole family is actually gone," she turned to Daniel, looking up to see his face. "Now, you know why I didn't talk about most of them before we married. Picture being in a household with five hundred of them." Her head leaned against his blue robe. She felt his heartbeat, within the thick robe, and also heard his laughter from the outside.

"Yes, we're alone." Daniel simply stated. His arm went around her as they continued to watch the horizon not carrying about the cold for a few more moments.

Satisfied, they closed the heavy door, and walked up to their room. Daniel prepared himself for work and Elizabeth woke up Hawkeye who was sound asleep in his crib. His small arms were at the side of his head covered in the baby blue sleeved pajamas he had on. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes closed so tight making sure that there is no trespassing for the beyond. Elizabeth hated to wake him; he looked like a perfect angel, but it was time. Gracefully, she rubbed his stomach with her cold hands until his eyes started to flutter until they fully opened.

Elizabeth's smile grew wide and her eyes sparkled. Hawkeye looked around his area, the eyes still half closed. He gave a yawn, which awed Elizabeth.

"Hi, precious angel, it's time to get up." Elizabeth said. She bent over the crib to pick him up. His arms went up waiting for her embrace, for that special shoulder that he was used to. Once in his mother's arms, he was wide awake giving that gummy smile. Elizabeth put his head on her shoulder and walked into their bedroom. Daniel just finished getting dress. Elizabeth stood in front of the doorway.

"Our little solider up?" Daniel asked buttoning his shirt looking over his wife and child.

"Yep." Elizabeth started walking to Daniel and handed him Hawkeye.

"Hey, sport." Daniel greeted with a hello. He kissed him and cradled his son in his arms. "I want you to be an extra good boy today, your mother's exhausted," Elizabeth smiled. "It's just us now. Not your cousins, grandparents and aunts and uncles, just us." Daniel smiled at his son, who looked like he was actually listening. "Be a good boy today, ok?" With those last words, he handed Hawkeye back to Elizabeth. Together, they walked downstairs for one last goodbye.

"I'll be home late, don't wait up for me," Daniel pecked his bride on the cheek trying not to squeeze Hawkeye.

"Ok, bye, Danny." Daniel then walked out the door.

"Let's get you a change, Mister Pierce." Elizabeth said. "We're going back to schedule whether we like it or not. Even me, so let's get started shall we?"

Elizabeth begun the process of turning back to normal after changing him, they had playtime.

Cross-legged on the floor, Elizabeth watched her son. "Young Hawkeye, I want to say to you that you have been a good boy with my family and I'm shocked that you actually tolerated it, without screaming your head off." Hawkeye at this moment was distracted by something on the floor, but Elizabeth kept talking. "I'm sorry by the way your cousins treated you. Now, you'll be a claustrophobic, my Aunt Josephine was. God rest her soul. You would never know her, because she died when I was ten, of cancer. She was one of the important people in my life. She would of loved you and spoil you rotten if she was here," Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued on. "I hope you never lose the most important person in your life. But that's off topic, now. When you are old enough, I hope you will take revenge on them!" She smiled at the last comment she made and continued on playing with her son.

Gloria was out too, being one of Hawkeye's 'play toys'. She didn't mind, she just play right back.

The memory of Josephine Isabella Leone still haunted Elizabeth's mind like a ghost to a haunted house. Elizabeth remembered her face, every crease on her face as well as her body, which was slender and slim like her. She was also weak.

Looking back at some pictures, she now resembled her some. Elizabeth missed her dearly and it's sad that she can't even see her child. She then toddled around with the cross which was her last gift ever received by her aunt. She remembered as if it was yesterday.

"_Mia Elizabeth! You look beautiful than ever." Josephine Leone said grasping her favorite niece. She was slim, and dress like an average Italian, a covered dress and coat. Her hair was a dark brown that it looked black and her complexion was dark as well. She gave her two kisses on each side of her cheek the Old Italian way of saying hello. Ten year old Elizabeth Quressimo didn't care. _

"_Hi Auntie Josephine." The small ten year old girl replied still within her aunt's wrath smelling her mysterious perfume. She was small compared to her. _

"_How's my big girl?" Her Italian accent was so thick that most people wouldn't understand her, but Elizabeth did, clear as a whistle. _

"_I'm good, Auntie, really good!" Elizabeth squealed letting go of her aunt and looking at her beautiful face. _

"_Good, good. Listen, we'll have some girl time later, let me spent times with the others, ok, Mia?" Josephine said her brown eyes smiling upon her niece. _

"_Ok." She left away and Elizabeth eagerly waited. _

_Late at night, as promised, Josephine walked in the small room where Elizabeth sleep with her sister, Lucille, Josephine Leone and Elizabeth sat and talked in whispers. _

"_So, are there little boys, you like?" Josephine asked playing with the young girl's hair that was rugged and knotted up. _

_Shaking her head, Elizabeth replied, "No, they just tease me a lot. One boy, he always takes my stuff and makes fun of me." _

"_Oh, don't you worry about him. Behind that ruff, is a soft sensitive boy. You will find someone someday. Someone special that you can't live without and form a family. Then you'll have wonderful children where me, the aunt comes in to spoil them!" Josephine laughed finishing the braids in her hair. _

"_But boys are disgusting!" Elizabeth proclaimed. Her emotions changed since she was six, but that's normal for her. _

"_Ahh, but that's not true." Josephine looked straight through the beautiful blue eyes in front of her explaining to her the greatest advice she will always remember. "Boys are so mysterious at times. They are hard to understand. They can be rough, but soft at the same time, especially to a lady. Times are going to changes, and boys will change the way they act in front of a lady. But remember this, inammorta, no matter what, make sure the guy you choose will treat you like a princess." Josephine pointed out. _

"_But how would I know when he comes along?" Elizabeth questioned. _

_Chuckling, she answered, "You will know my darling, you will know. Which reminds me, I have something for you, and I'll be right back." Josephine left and came back with a little box and handed it to Elizabeth. _

"_Auntie Josephine, what is it?" Elizabeth excitingly asked. _

"_You're going to have to open it in order to find out!" Josephine answered. _

_Elizabeth opened it to find the most beautiful necklace in there. Not any necklace, but a silver necklace in shape of the cross the savior was hung on. Elizabeth took it out and examined it. It had to be the best gift she ever received from anyone before. "Auntie, this is beautiful.. Thank you very much!" _

"_Put it on." Josephine pushed. Obediently, she did and it was a perfect fit. _

"_Thank you!" Elizabeth hugged her aunt once more smelling the perfume on her. "I will always wear it." _

"_You do that, darling, you do that." She let go. _

"_I promise you, Auntie, I promise you." _

_Six months later, the whole family was informed that Josephine Isabella Leone passed away of cancer. The cancer was aggressive and in the uterus where growths had formed. Elizabeth didn't go to the funeral, since she was too young, but each day she prayed wondering why her at so young an age. To Elizabeth, she was the motherly figure she ever had. Her real mother wasn't anything. _

_Wandering around the bedroom where Josephine last was, Elizabeth found something peculiar. A bottle of liquid on the counter. No one noticed it, since everything was always on the dresser, but Elizabeth knew it didn't belong and did some investigating. It could spray, so she tried it out. The smell, she recognized. It was her aunt's perfume, the mysterious smell she loved. Then, she cried, hoping that Josephine would live in her memory always. Elizabeth kept the bottle of perfume, under her pillow at night on her side of the bed. She never told anyone. To this day, Elizabeth still has it, in her drawer so that everyday, she could have a good morning with Aunt Josephine. _

Snapping back to reality, Elizabeth watched her son, playing happily with Gloria. Elizabeth vowed that she would always be there for him, always.


	42. Portraits

**Chapter 42: Portraits **

_Hey! How's it goin? There has been a lot of drama in my life which is why I haven't been updating. I apologize; it's not easy being a teenager. But, please read and tell me what you think they will make my day. Oh, and another thing, I kinda made up an explanation about the Catholic Church thing, since everyone is Methodist in the town and only Elizabeth is Catholic. Bare with me on that, couldn't think of anything, and for purposes, let's just say that Hawkeye is Methodist since Elizabeth couldn't possibility win this one, but he was baptized in the Church. I know, dumb, but just go along with it and review! Please?_

**4 years later**

"Mommy! Mommy!" The five-year-old Benjamin "Hawkeye" Pierce screeched through his home from the busy school day having a piece of paper in his hand. Gloria came running from her sleeping spot to greet him by running in front of him with her black tail wagging and mouth open, which looked like a smile. Hawkeye bend to pat her hello then carried on to go to where his mother was. Gloria followed.

His skinny structure ventured into the kitchen, where Elizabeth was baking a cake for later on in the day. She had her apron around her waist as her brown hair was in a bun keeping it away from her eyes and face as she cooked. She definitely got into the real country life.

"What is it, Ben?" Elizabeth wondered as she turned her attention from the stove to her eager son. She started calling him Ben the year before, and it stuck. He was the exact resemblance to his father, with the messed up black hair, the same nose, and mouth, and ears, skin complexion except for the eyes. The eyes he got from her. The piercing blues just like the ocean and the shape of them as well.

"I gotta picture to show you." Hawkeye replied waving it in the air. When Elizabeth finally got a picture in her hand, she saw that it was a drawing of the whole family, including the trusty dog Gloria. They were all together as if in a family portrait with a bright yellow sun squiggled in the corner and the house in the background. "It's very nice, Ben." Elizabeth answered. "It looks like the family portrait in me and your father's room."

"Thank you and it is." Hawkeye replied in pride admiring his work. His hands were behind him and a grin showed on his face. He looked on his mother's face.

Handing it back, Elizabeth suggested, "Why don't you go put it someplace where everybody can see it?"

"Ok," he answered as he walked off.

"Take Gloria with you, I don't want her in the kitchen as I am cooking. Go outside and play for a while, your father should be home soon."

"Ok, Mom, Come-on, Gloria," He summon the dog over to follow him, and she did. Together through thick and thin, they were off.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth smiled and carried on with the cooking.

The house eventually smelled of spaghetti and different Italian sauces. Once a week, the Pierce family had an Italian night with different foods from their heritage. They did this, so Hawkeye could know where he came from and the food was good, so it all worked out for everybody.

As everything was simmering, Elizabeth sat back at the kitchen table with a pen and paper in her hand getting ready to write a letter to Betsy. The both of them kept writing letters back and forth since they couldn't see each other often. They wrote about life, and what was going on as well as the memories they each shared.

She started:

_Dear Betsy, _

_Got your letter, and congrats on the new beau. He sounds so charming. Lincoln, isn't it? He sounds like the perfect man for you, and I am happy for you. _

_All is quiet here, nothing much is happening, I am sitting in our kitchen smelling the sweet smell of spaghetti and sausages and sauce. The smell is soothing and calming to me. Reminds me when I was a little girl in the Big Apple in the small apartment. I always looked forward to the meal at the end of each day. _

_However, onto today. Ben came home with a family portrait he made in school today. I must admit that it looks good for a five year old. He's doing well and is up with everybody in the class perhaps smarter. He doesn't have any problems making friends, especially the young girls, I tell you. In fact, just last week, the teacher called up for a conference to tell me how much a 'lady's man' he is at a young age. He just wants to be with them, which I find hilarious, same with Daniel. It has to be his eyes; those eyes will get him places. Daniel on the other hand, claims that it's just his charm and looks, but deep down it's his eyes. _

_That was our highlight this week. _

_I also seem to have some pain in my lower stomach that goes on an off during the day. In addition, it's not your ordinary pain; it's sharp, very sharp. I really don't worry about it, since it might be that I'm doing too much stuff at one time. Therefore, I slow down now, and it seems a little bit better. I don't tell Daniel since he's paranoid whenever I get sick. Especially at our wedding and when I was pregnant. I don't tell him much about my health anymore, although he is a doctor. If I even mention something to him about my stomach, he insists on me having a hysterectomy. We get into this argument, and all that jazz and we always forget what happened. _

_That's all the news I have, there's probably more I have, but I can't think of any now as I write to you. The spaghetti is just about ready and Daniel just walked in the door. I should go. Write me, I'm looking forward to stories about you and Lincoln, give me a description!! _

_Loving and missing you,_

_Elizabeth_

At the moment Elizabeth's signature landed on the paper, Daniel walked through the kitchen startling his wife a little bit from behind. He looked at her and stared at the handwriting with her left hand, he sometimes forgot that his wife was left handed. She was probably the only one in the whole town of Crabapple Cove who was left handed, came from New York and was Catholic. (The town used to be a Catholic area, but when Methodists came uprising, it was no longer used so it was left for parties and all that.)

"Hi," Daniel greeted massaging his wife's shoulders and whispering in her ear.

"Hi," she said back with a grin.

"You writing a letter to Betsy?"

"Was, just finished it." Elizabeth put her pen down and turned to look at him.

"Good, when's dinner?"

"It's ready, just go get Ben, he's outside with Gloria."

"Consider it done." At that same moment, Hawkeye and Gloria strutted in.

"Hi Mom, Hi, Dad!" The young boy greeted giving his father a hug after a hard day of work.

"Hey there Hawkeye. Why don't you get washed up for dinner?"

"Ok," He was off.

A few minutes later, the table was set and the food was set. The three family members sat down in appreciation for the meal and said grace. Conversations began with laughter and opinions.

--

When Hawkeye was off to bed many hours later, the couple then snuggled against each other in the bed for the alone time they had.

"Did you see the picture Hawkeye drew?" Elizabeth asked as her head was leaning against her husband's shoulders.

"Yes, I did and it was pretty good," Daniel complimented. "It should be in a museum or something."

Playfully slapping him, she replied, "Very funny. I'm going to mail the letter out tomorrow. Changing the topic."

"That's all good. I've gotta hefty day tomorrow so I'll be home late. Don't wait up for me."

"Oh, I planned a perfect dinner for tomorrow, but I guess it can wait till the next day." Elizabeth sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, dear. We've been crowded."

"It's ok, really, it's a special dinner, so it can wait."

"Good."

"So, what do you want to do now, Ben's asleep and Gloria's with him and it's just you and me." She turned over so she was on his stomach. Daniel's smile grew wide and his eyes were bulging out like an exciting child on Christmas.

"I know exactly what to do." He gave her a kiss, which started it all.


	43. Just Memories Now

**Chapter 43: Just Memories Now**

"Do you want to hear what's weird?" Elizabeth asked Daniel on one cold day as they sat near the fireplace with Hawkeye at school and Gloria snuggled close enough to it where she was content. It was Daniel's day off and the two finally had time to talk and chat without Hawkeye in the house. Daniel's arm was on top of the couch with his feet spread out on the ground and his other arm on the arm rest. Elizabeth's feet were spread out on the reminding space on the couch and her head as usual rested on Daniel's chest. Her feet were covered by a blanket. The scene was perfect, with the orange flames rising and shrinking. The light glows which lights up the whole room on the cold snowy day.

"What's that?" Daniel asked taking his eyes off of the fire looking down at his wife.

"I mailed my letter to Betsy and I got it back saying that no one lives there. What could have happened?" Elizabeth's voice was filled with concern.

"I don't know, did she say anything about moving away? Or joining a club or army?"

"That's rich, Danny, Betsy in the army, PLEASE!! It would be like me joining the army, even you! Funny, Danny."

"Hey!" Daniel said in defense. "It could happen, you don't know for sure."

"True, but I know Betsy far better than you, and believe me, she's no army girl or brat for that matter."

Daniel though for a second. "Try calling her. Don't worry about the bill; I'm making enough now to make millions of phone calls a day."

"Ok, I'll do it in a little while. Do you think that Ben could survive the army if he had a choice?"

"I don't know. He's smart, he's disciplined enough, and he's kind of an early riser…"

"Kinda?" Elizabeth interrupted. "Let's try not getting up early. You try getting him up for school."

"Going back to I was saying, thanks for the input there, Eliza. But, who knows? He could learn how to get up early. We could teach him."

"_We?_ I don't think so. You're lucky that our child even goes to school. I have a hard time refusing to get up as it is."

"You mean you refuse to wake up." Daniel stated point blank.

"Yea, just what I said. But, since you're so interested in getting him up early to join the army, you train him to wake up early." Elizabeth added bitterly.

"I go to work that early. What's wrong? Your voice just changed again. What's wrong?"

Elizabeth remained silent for a moment trying to find the right words to say and how to say them. "I don't like the idea of our son enlisting or joining the army."

Daniel was in shock as he thought that she would be proud if Hawkeye would join the army. "But why? I would think you would appreciate it."

"No, I fear it."

"You fear it, but why?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath finding her mood and her voice changed. "I don't want to be one of those mothers praying to God that my son is alive in some godforsaken land. I don't want to just sit and be worry or not leave the house because I'm expecting a phone call or a letter from him on that day, but I don't know when. I don't want my doorbell to ring and have a young boy with a telegram out waiting for me to grab it. I don't want to open that letter and have it read: _Dear Mrs. and Mr. Pierce_. We're sorry to inform you that your son, Benjamin Franklin Pierce has died in combat serving his country._ Our greatest sympathy: …. _I don't want a letter to say that. I don't want to be the mother to accept the flag at the funeral or hear the guns shooting off in memoriam. I don't ever want to be in that position."

Daniel was silent, and didn't know how fearful she was for her son. He couldn't blame her; after all, she almost lost her life being conceived with him. And they almost lost him when that happened. "It's not going to happen, Eliza. It's not going to happen."

Elizabeth finally looked up from the fire to her husband's eyes and asked the simple question: "How do you know?"

"I don't know for sure, but our son is not going to go to war or in the United States Army. You have my word on that."

"Really?"

"Really." With that, Daniel pecked his wife a kiss on the forehead and continued to look at the fire and its mysterious flames.

--

"Mommy?" Young Hawkeye asked when he came home from school. He was sprawled on the floor with Gloria near the fire petting her. His piercing blues met his mother's piercing blues.

"Yes, Ben?"

"What does it mean to be a lady's man?"

The second after Hawkeye said that, Daniel burst into laughter like there was no tomorrow. He was surprised that his son even said that with a straight face. Elizabeth smirked, but Hawkeye just kept on being innocent. He now had a quizzical look on his face wondering why his parents were laughing at him. When they finally settled down, Daniel took the lead.

"Uh, Hawkeye? Where did you get that from?" Daniel said still having some giggles in him.

"My teacher," Hawkeye answered blankly.

"When did she do this?" Daniel inquired.

Acting like a regular five-year-old and paying attention to the floor answered, "After recess. I was playing with my friends and she just told me. What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, son, when you're older." Daniel concluded.

Elizabeth jumped in and asked her son, "Anything else happen at school today?"

Hawkeye thought and said "Nothing much. Mindy Sue got in trouble again for picking on everyone."

"A good day?" Elizabeth asked staring at her son.

"A good day." Hawkeye repeated in the same mocking way.

That night, Daniel once again had a vision in his dream that he thought he had overcome from so many years ago. He still doesn't understand.

_Daniel stands outside in the heavy snow bundled in his dark coat outside his home watching outward. He cannot see anything except for the thick snow that he could not see past. It is gray and the snow blinds his sight. His dark brown eyes are squinted looking, searching for a sign of some sort. The sign of the one he loves more than life itself. _

_For once, he knows his destination, his being and reason as he stands. Long ago she left without a trace or a sign of goodbye or notice. He waits for her; for her presence in this weather. He wonders if she's a demon with wrath of revenge for leaving or an angel with a good spirit watching and guiding everyone throughout their lives. _

_The wind whips out of nowhere barely blowing Daniel away, but he stands still like a rock. But he still waits. And does not move. He is alone just standing and waiting. _

_His son is gone and grown as he had never heard of since. He disappeared too without a trace. _

_The longer Daniel waits, the longer he is determined._

_A while later, a shadow appears in the distance. A woman's form. She is far at first, but then comes closer and closer until finally she is standing in front of Daniel. _

_Her skin is a pale white, whiter than the snow. Her beaming blue eyes showed off everything in sight and left Daniel in awe by looking at them. Her features were so perfect and right in their positions. Her body is wrapped in white fur like a Siberian tiger. She smiles with her red lips going from ear to ear. _

_Daniel instantly grabs her waist and continues to look through her eyes. She looks ups at him, stunned and waiting for what to do next. They come closer and closer to one another's faces until their lips lock filling warm within them from the terrible cold. Their eyes are closed tight trying to remember the feeling they are feeling. The scene, the closeness and the moist in their lips. They remember. _

_The two let their lips go and still continue looking at each other. Their sight was what they came for. The sound of a lone wolf howling within the distance which sounds like crying at the most. _

_The woman's head lifts up from Daniel's glance up to the sky where she continued to wait for the sound once more. She backs away from Daniel's grip and stands next to him. She prepares to leave; to walk away, but Daniel stops her by getting her arm with fur. This was a one time opportunity for them, and it was only for a short time, he wanted it to last. To last a lifetime. His face has a quizzical look on his face at her. _

_He whispers: "Where are you going?" _

_All she could reply was, "Wherever the lone wolf howls to the sky." _

"_Don't leave me." Daniel tries to persuade. _

"_I must, it's my nature." _

"_But I love you!" He tries to scream with tears forming within his eyes. "Don't leave me!" He persuades once more. _

"_I love you too." With those last words, the woman slips away from the grip and walks to the sound of the wolf. Daniel turns and watches her until she completely disappears just like before. He still stands in the cold. _

_The only thing left in Daniel's possession of her is memory, one of the best and worst scars. _

Quietly, Daniel woke up to only see his wife sleeping and breathing heavy. The room was dark, and quiet. He remembers where he, where his son is and his beautiful bride. Satisfied with that, he falls back to sleep and promise himself not to mention this to Elizabeth.

--

**One Week Later**

A young boy reaches to the top of the hill of the Pierce home, which isn't very large, but the boy is still out of breath. He approaches the door and knocks only to see the lady of the house answer.

"Telegram for a Mrs. Daniel Pierce," he says.

"It is me." Elizabeth reaches for it and tipped the young man. When he leaves, she's curious for what's inside. She goes back to the living room, sits on the couch and opens the mysterious telegram.

Inside, it says:

_Dear Elizabeth Pierce, stop_

_We are sorry to announce the death of Betsy Jones. Stop. She was involved in a car incident where it smashed head on. Stop. She couldn't survive. Stop. I'm very sorry. Stop. There wasn't a funeral due to the parents' wishes. Stop. I'm very sorry. I figure I tell you this, since I heard a lot about you and how close you are to Betsy. Stop. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lincoln Sachs_

Elizabeth dropped the letter and went to the ground with her eyes bursting with tears and not stopping.

_A/N: Yep, I know dumb, but you know something had to happen. I know the dream isn't that good as before, but that just popped into my head. (Yes, I know wolves don't really go out in the snow)Sorry, beahawk about Betsy, it had to happen, that's the glory of a storyline, forgive me? (Has puppy dog eyes)_


	44. Drowning on a Dry Land

**Chapter 44: Drowning on a Dry Land**

_A/N: Don't own the song (if there is one) or the episode of Grey's Anatomy "Drowning on a Dry Land". (One of my favorites!) Here it is the next chapter. Sorry for the slow update, but been busy over here with school and all that. :D Enjoy. May not be like other chapters, and I apologize for that. (Just HAD to get the ideas down)_

**Hawkeye Pierce: Age 7**

Through the early morn of a summer day in early June, Hawkeye Pierce ran outside to get to school. Once again, he was running late because of the laziness of him. Once again, his mother scolded at him for sleeping in again and not completing his homework on time. It was almost the end of the year, but his homework still needed to be done and he still needed to get to school on time. However, as all seven-year-old minds go, they never thought of that; their minds persisted of dirt, girls, pranks, friends, and of course more girls. That's what ran through Hawkeye's mind anyway.

After his fast run to school, Hawkeye was surprised that he barely made it just before the bell rang. The school was like any school; there were desks, a chalkboard and bookshelves. It was small, but fitted Hawkeye's class.

A tall structured woman with a face of stone stared right at him and he entered. Her black hair was in a bun with bits of gray showing. Her long finger pointed to a seat where Hawkeye was supposed to go. He followed that point.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Pierce. We were concerned that you weren't going to make it today for one of your reasons." Her voice was cold as well.

"Well, I wouldn't miss your class for the world, Mrs. O'Hara. You know that." Hawkeye used his sweet talk for his teacher just to show how much of a pain he can really be.

Rolling her eyes, she just murmured, "Just take your seat, Mr. Pierce." The clock struck eight and everyone was in their seats sitting up straight.

Mrs. O'Hara stood up from behind her wooden cluttered desk with a greeting. "Good morning class, glad you all could make it this morning. Before we get started, I would like to address something. Now, this doesn't pertain to all of you, but you will know who you are. I understand that the summer is near with getting out of school and play and frolic, but in this school, there will **NOT **be any excuse for this. I expect you all to do your work as usual. Do you understand?"

In unison, the whole class replied, "Yes, Mrs. O'Hara."

"Good," a smile formed. "Let's get started, shall we?" As she turned around to the chalkboard, Hawkeye raised his hand and shouted to get his teacher's attention.

"Mrs. O'Hara?" Hawkeye squealed.

Sighing, Mrs. O'Hara turned around with a content look on her face. "Yes…Benjamin?"

Hawkeye, at this moment was annoyed. No one and he meant no one called him by his full name, except his mother. Of course, as the type of teacher she was, she denied the request to call him Hawkeye. The boy never understood why his mother did that to him, call him by his name. Everyone in the whole town called him Hawkeye since it's his birthright. His father even told him that 'Hawkeye' came before 'Benjamin' so he never understood why his mother did that to him. It was just his way. Moving on with his intention, Hawkeye asked, "What happens if it's a very beautiful day out, could we have class outside?"

"No."

"Awe, come on Mrs. O'Hara, why not?"

"Because I said so!" Mrs. O'Hara concluded. "Now, let's continue." She turned back around and started writing on the board.

"We can't do anything fun." Hawkeye said. The moment he said that, the whole eyes of the classroom was on the midnight blacked hair little boy with mischief of blue in his eye. He was calm as a cucumber.

Her head turned back and eyed the young boy who said that. Her face changed from being content to having an evil look as if the devil just possessed her body. The mouth moved into a frown and the eyebrows followed. She walked on over to Hawkeye's desk. "What did you just say to me, Benjamin Pierce?" She walks towards his desk with a ruler at hand.

Gulping his pride and wishing he did nothing, but then again, he was making a point for himself and his classmates. Taking a deep breath, he came out with words. "We never do anything fun in school. Except recess, we should be able to have fun learning. If we went outside, we would probably learn more and not be miserable."

"Let me tell you something, Mr. Pierce. School isn't supposed to be fun. School is for learning, and this is what you're going to be doing. In the real world of work, it isn't fun it isn't a game. It is real. There is no fun out there, so to prepare you and the rest of the class, we don't have fun. Is that clear?" Mrs. O'Hara didn't wait for an answer, but did whack Hawkeye's knuckles, which were on top of the desk. The boy didn't show any emotion or was in tears from it, but he did wince and brought his knuckles together for comfort. Nothing she was going to do was going to break him, it was going to have to get worse than that to make him breakdown.

Getting back to normal, he replied with a weak yes ma'm and the class carried on with a strange silence.

There was only a week of school left, and Hawkeye was excited as ever and the fact that today was Friday. When he went back to his humble home, there was huge news for him.

"Hey, Ben! How was your day?" Elizabeth greeted as she was reading.

"Well, it could have been better, but it was good. How was your day?" He wasn't going to tell his mother about his conflict with his teacher, it was really no big deal.

"Ok. I got a phone call from your Aunt Pattie."

Hawkeye then went into the kitchen because he knew that once Aunt Pattie was in the conversation, it wasn't interesting, but not to make his mother upset, he acted as if he was interested in the conversation. "What does she want?"

"Well, now that you asked, yes. Your cousin Billy is coming up for the weekend with his friend and he offered you to go fishing with them."

Hawkeye, now with a spark of interest, ran back into the living room for a repeat of what his mother just said. "Cousin Billy?"

Smiling, Elizabeth replied, "Yes." Deep down at heart, she didn't like Billy since he was a sneaky kid, but she wanted to make her son happy and pretended that she was looking forward to it.

"Tonight?"

Laughing almost hysterically now, Elizabeth choked out a yes for her son. She loved seeing excitement in his eyes. Settling down, she reminded him of the rules and regulations of the house when guests arrive. Hawkeye rolled his eyes at them and reluctantly agreed.

Later on in the day, the clan moved in. Patricia and her husband, Richard and their two little girls Isabella and Rebecca and of course Billy.

Billy was a sly boy with tidied up brown hair and dark brown eyes and was taller than young Hawkeye. Hawkeye was eager when his father walked in the door with them and literally went on jumping when they came in.

Patricia, tall and sweet and looked identical to Daniel. She bent down to hug her nephew. "How are you, Hawkeye?" She asked once she kissed him.

"I'm ok, Aunt Pattie." He then went over to his uncle and was asked the same thing. He went down the line of Pierce's until the best for last, Billy who was cross-armed waiting for the whole thing to be over with.

As smart as Hawkeye was, he knew that men didn't hug so he stood in front of his cousin saying hi.

"How are you, Hawk?" Billy asked.

"I'm ok, how about you?"

"Fine, I guess," he sighed. "You have food around here?"

"Uh, sure right this way." At this point, the whole family followed and started to dig into the food which Elizabeth herself prepared for the big family. It was quiet, not much conversions going on except the usual. "How are you? Did you decorate? How is school going? Work?" All of these things, and Daniel answered the best he can.

After the dinner, the visiting family went straight to bed, which was unusual to Elizabeth. It was only a few minutes after eight and yet everyone was going to bed. Daniel informed Elizabeth that Richard usually has to get up early and the whole family must go to bed at eight and Patricia cannot get out of bed until he leaves the next morning. Elizabeth just nodded and carried on.

"Danny, that's still unusual for them even," The two started a conversation in the living room as Hawkeye sat on his father's strong lap.

"I don't know what to say to make you better, Eliza but that's just part of life, I suppose. Speaking of which tomorrow Billy would like to take young Hawk here fishing with the friends he had made before here."

"Fishing, with Billy? That's great, Dad! I would love to go, can I Mom, please??" Hawkeye begged giving his mother the traditional puppy dog eyes.

Elizabeth had a stern look on her face. More like distrust. She didn't trust Billy, not for the world. He had crime in his eye. The whole town may look up to him, but not her. She would try it, since she didn't want Hawkeye to be disappointed this weekend. "Alright, I'll let you go."

"Thank you, Mommy!" Hawkeye walked over to give her a kiss then immediately went back to his father's lap. Elizabeth's glaze went to Daniel's eye.

"Now that's settled," Daniel continued. "What are you going to do with the others tomorrow?"

"I thought you had the day off?" Elizabeth remarked her tone changing quickly.

"Well…" Daniel started, "I did but I have to go in tomorrow for two surgeries and one intern needs help with the rounds in postop."

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I was going to tell you yesterday, but it just slipped my mind."

"It just slipped your mind?"

"Yea."

Hawkeye didn't like his mother's mood like this when she got angry with his father's schedule so he wanted to go to bed. "'Night, Mom, night Dad, see you in the morning."

"Ben, it's still so early, you sure you want to turn it in?" Elizabeth's eye was filled with concern.

"Yea, it was just a hard day at school today." Hawkeye replied getting off his father's lap after giving him a kiss. Elizabeth's arms were embraced getting ready for a hug. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, mother." Hawkeye recited.

"Good, see you in the morning." With that said, Hawkeye headed upstairs without a trace.

"Now with you, Daniel Pierce, you plan for me to spend the whole entire weekend with your sister, her rich husband and her two kids as you go on a free spree at the hospital?"

"Hold on a minute--" Daniel interrupted.

"No, I'm not holding on a minute. You knew they were coming for a week! A week, Danny. And you couldn't just get the time off."

"I'm sorry, Eliza. I tried to get the time off, I really did, but they really needed me." Daniel sounded as sympathetic as he could, but it didn't work.

"Yea, well, what about your family. Your family needs you too." Elizabeth got up from her chair and just walked to bed. Daniel just sat silently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Hawkeye! Jeez, you're really slow at getting up." Billy mocked the next warm morning in Crabapple Cove. It was a beautiful Saturday morning where the land was dry and the sun was cooking.

"I don't want to get up just yet; I like to sleep on Saturday." Hawkeye said groggily.

"Your mom is cooking breakfast, and then we're going fishing. Besides, it's only ten o clock. How long does Aunt Elizabeth let you sleep till?"

"As late as she wants me to sleep." the seven year old answered.

"Well, get up!" Billy hit him with a pillow to get his cousin up and out. Hawkeye, wide eyed now started hitting him back with the same amount of force.

When their appetites arose, the two boys were washed and dress and walked down to the sweet smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs grilling on the stove.

"Morning, boys" Patricia greeted. "Hope you guys slept ok, you've got a busy day ahead of you." She smiled as the boys settled down. Looking up to Elizabeth, she realized that Daniel wasn't here. "Where's Daniel, Elizabeth?"

"He had to go into the hospital today, so he won't be home till later on in the day." Elizabeth muttered angrily.

"Oh, well I'll catch him later, I suppose." Patricia replied. Elizabeth finally got everyone's plates filled and sat down. Once again, the meal was silent except for the usual morning after questions. The meal went quickly and everything was cleared up. The two girls went outside and played with Gloria. Richard and Patricia stayed in the kitchen getting in the conversation with Elizabeth and with the parent's consent, the two boys headed off fishing.

"Ben, I do not want anything wet to walk in this house, so just leave your shoes outside, understand?"

"Yes, mom." The two boys exited the house with fishing gear at hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Billy! What took you?" One of Billy's friends Eugene asked.

"My Aunt wanted me to have breakfast first; this is Hawkeye, my seven year old cousin." Billy said.

"Well, you got the stuff?" The other friend Jeffery asked.

"Of course!!" Billy shouted. "Let's go fishing already."

The four boys hopped into the little boat getting ready to go. Getting everything in place and in proper positions, they were ready to go and set sail.

When they got deep enough, they let the lines down and just waited.

"What are we gonna catch, Billy?" Hawkeye questioned after a lot of silence out of him.

"Anything that's in the waters." Billy replied.

Time passed on. For a moment, Hawkeye thought that he got something, but it turned out to be seaweed and his bait got off. He set his fishing rod down on this blue wooden seat to get some more bait. Behind him, there was snickering and laughing out of nowhere from Billy, Eugene, and Jeffery. When Hawkeye's back was turned, Billy snuck from behind. The next thing Hawkeye knew was that he was in the water.

Hawkeye went down in the lake. He was swimming; he was fighting, to get back to the surface of air, but nothing. Water took over. His mouth opened again for sound, a scream, anything! However, nothing came out. If it did, would somebody hear him? Could somebody see him? Everything was black; there was no sound from his ears. This was death. What would his dad think? His friends? Family? Mom? That would disappoint his mother severely. He knew that his mother couldn't have any more kids; he didn't know the reasons, he just knew. It would break her heart. He continued to sink.

Out of nowhere, a hand from above grabbed Hawkeye's collar and hoisted him back up to the boat. Billy's friends surrounded him with fear if he was dead; he wasn't. Hawkeye sat up and started coughing as he was gasping for breath. Billy looked down at him digested that he almost drowned by falling out of the boat. (This was his excuse) "You are so clumsy, if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead.

"Th-th-thank you." Hawkeye managed to say. The rest of the trip was silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you guys are back early." Elizabeth noticed as the boys came through the door. She noticed that Hawkeye was damp.

"We didn't catch anything good, Aunt Elizabeth."

"Ben, why are you wet?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I fell into the water, Mom." Hawkeye quietly said, his voice was still croaked.

"Ok, your father's home. He came home early, so if you would like to greet him, you may. He's in the kitchen. I made up with him today, since he came home early" Hawkeye and Billy started to walk. "Billy, I would like to see you." Hawkeye left.

"What really happened out there today?" Elizabeth asked. She knew her son was lying, to protect.

"What do you mean?" Billy said in his innocent voice.

"You damn well know what I mean. Ben didn't just fall into the water."

"You don't believe your own son? That's a shock coming from you, Aunt Elizabeth." Billy was still at it.

"I believe my son, but I do know my son. You see, _William _my son has a quality to protect other people by lying to me. Ben looks up to you like a god, and I know that's he's lying to me for you. What happened?"

"Just as Hawkeye said, he fell." Billy said defensively.

"How did he fall in?" Elizabeth asked in her sweet voice.

"He was leaning on the side of the boat, and leaned a little too far, that's all." Billy was a good liar, except for that his voice was shaking, his lips quivering, and his face was turning red.

"Is that the story you're going to stay with?"

"Yes, it is."

"You sure about that. 'Cause if you tell me now, I will not send this to your parents, and you will not get in trouble. This is a one-time offer, William, and time is going fast. It's now or never."

"Alright!! I pushed him in for a joke, ok? I didn't mean anything by it. I was just having fun with the guy, that's it! I pulled him out didn't I? Happy?" Billy screamed.

"Oh, I'm nowhere near happy, Billy." She started using her nickname, and she was in a cooing voice. But not really. You see, what would of happened if he did die? What would happen if you didn't pull him up? You would have his blood on your hands. You would have his death in your heart and you will never forget what you have done. Now, I'm guaranteeing that there will be a time in Ben's life where this will shine up again. Where he will have this memory in front of his brain once more. But the next time, he will find out the truth. I'll be right back; I do not want you to move." Elizabeth walked in the kitchen to get the whole gang into the living room where young Billy left.

When they got in there, Elizabeth told them everything that happened.

"You lied to me, Aunt Elizabeth! How could you?"

"How could I?? How could you?! Your uncle and I almost lost our son today by some stupid prank you planned to do. Believe me, I know. When I was sixteen, I was almost killed the same way, but luck was with me. You really thought that I was going to let you get away with this? You honestly thought that?"

"Well, William James, are you going to answer your aunt?" Patricia asked angrily.

"Yes, I did!" Billy stated angrily. His father came and took him by the ear marching him back to their car.

"We are leaving, I can't believe this. I am so embarrassed. I can't tell you how sorry I am on behalf of my son. I will get our things since I don't think I can survive anymore of this. Hawkeye, please forgive me?"

Hawkeye nodded, and Patricia was on her way to get their luggage. The Pierce family stood watching them get out of their house. Elizabeth and Daniel was on the opposite sides of their son holding on to his shoulders. There was a spooky silence and the room was filled with sorrow.


	45. Friends Meet

**Chapter 45: Friends Meet**

_What's up? Sorry it took so long, had another story which you should really check out. Thanks for hanging in there. :D Sorry this is short._

**Hawkeye Pierce: Age Nine, Fourth Grade**

Swooning with the girls at the playground, Hawkeye was feeling pride within his young heart with all of the young ladies. He knew that he was lucky, but not like this, but he took it as a gift and accepted it. The only problem he had was which one to choose and who should he keep. But then again, he loved being him so that way all the girls may come. The other boys on the playground think and wonder in astonishment of what they are doing wrong or what Hawkeye has that attract them that they don't. They didn't argue, oh no, they just watched in amazement.

To Hawkeye's knowledge, he saw another boy who looked just as rugged as he did except his hair was brown as well as his eyes, he remembered him from the milk line since he was the milk boy. He had some freckles and was recognized by being in Hawkeye's class. Hawkeye saw him outside the crowd of girls wondering why he was alone. It didn't matter, he would talk to him in class, which was about to start.

"Class, please take your seats and be quick about it we have a lot to do today." The new boy sat in his seat and Hawkeye sat by him.

"Hi." He greeted.

The new boy's eyes glazed for a moment wondering what he wanted since this was a first time someone has ever came up to him. Politely, he responded, "Hello."

"I'm Hawkeye Pierce. What's your name?"

Knowing where the conversation is going, he smiled and said "Tommy Gillis. What does Hawkeye mean?"

"From some book--"

"Mr. Pierce, hush up! You had time to get to know the new kid at recess, now please pay attention." the teacher said.

"Yes M'am" Hawkeye replied slumping back in his seat. Quickly, he whispered to Tommy "I'll talk to you later." Tommy just nodded.

--------------

When the clock struck three, all of the students ran out as if there was a stampede. "So, where are you from?" Hawkeye asked as he was walking home. It was going to be a long walk, but Hawkeye didn't mind and apparently the new kid didn't either.

"Portland, my parents wanted to be in a small town."

"Oh,"

"So what does Hawkeye mean?" Tommy asked once again.

"It's from some book my dad loves to read _The Last of the Mohicans_. My mom calls me by my real name, 'Ben'". He rolled his eyes. "She's the only one who calls me that and I truly hate it, but that's moms for ya." Tommy laughed at the comment.

"Yea, my mom's like that too. She calls me Thomas. Everybody calls me Tommy. So, Hawkeye what is this town like?"

"Boring," Hawkeye answered.

"Really? It seems ok to me."

"You haven't lived here all your life. I have and believe me when I say it's boring. But, if you hang with me, you'll be alright. Tell me about you."

Tommy shrugged as his hands went into his pocket. "Not much to tell really. My dad is trying to find a job something in mechanics and my mom stays home a lot. I don't have any brothers or sisters, so it's just me."

"Me too!!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Cool! So, what does your dad do?"

"He's a doctor and my mom stays home a lot too. I have a dog." Hawkeye stated.

"What breed?"

"A cocker spaniel named Gloria. She's real old. My dad gave her to my mom on her birthday many years ago."

"Is she friendly?" Tommy asked.

"She wouldn't hurt a fly. Do you have any pets?"

"Nope, my parents won't allow one. Don't want a mess in the house."

"Sorry about that. But hey, if you want a pet just come on over."

Tommy smiled, "Will do." They both were almost home now well at least Tommy was. "This is my stop."

A little disappointed Hawkeye added, "Ok, I'm guessing that you can't come over, huh?"

"Not today, but maybe tomorrow," Tommy added hopefully since Hawkeye had a grin on his face.

"Ok! See you tomorrow then, Tommy."

"See you then, milk boy." The two boys laughed and then Tommy departed.

With his grin still there, Hawkeye walked merrily home.

--------

"Hey mom!" Hawkeye greeted to the doorway.

"Hi, sweetie how was your day?" Elizabeth asked in pain.

"Fine, made a new friend today."

Curious, Elizabeth went on with the conversation. "Oh really, who would that be?"

"Tommy Gillis, he and his family just moved here." He stared at his mother then asked. "Are you ok, mom? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Ben, really. Just so discomfort is all. Go on, I want to hear about your day." Elizabeth said.

"That's basically it." Hawkeye concluded.

"Oh, well that's ok too. You be good to Tommy now. Have him have some of those girls too." Elizabeth cracked. She got up from her chair carefully and started to walk. Hawkeye was at her side wanting to help her. Elizabeth shooed him away.

"I'm fine, Ben really. There is dinner in the oven for you and your father when he comes home. Make sure your homework is done too. I have to go lie down. Oh and make sure Gloria goes out before bed."

Hawkeye nodded and watch his mother go up the stairs.

When his father came home that night, they ate dinner in silence.

"Is mom going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine, Hawkeye. Just a little bug going around." Daniel answered after swallowing his spaghetti.

"She's been like this for a few days."

"Hawk, the one thing your mom is, is a trooper. She can survive almost anything."

"Whatever you say, dad." Hawkeye continued to eat.

"It's true. Your mom survived our marriage so far and having you for a son." The men laughed heartily and continued on with a meal assured that Elizabeth was going to be alright.

-----------

The next day, Tommy Gillis went to the Pierces' with an adventure in store. Elizabeth was once again in bed not up for anything and his father was working late tonight. The only real entertainment was Gloria and some playing outside and that's what they did. Tommy ended up having a good time when there was nothing to do. He was also able to meet Daniel Pierce. For now, everything was alright; ordinary.

_I know, I didn't describe the last part, sorry. This is coming to an end soon. Beware, sad chapters coming up. _


	46. A Six Letter Word Can Change Everything

**Chapter 46: A Six Letter Word **

**1 Year Later**

It started off with the pain, the agony and sickness. It then went on to the sharp abdominal pain and the difficulty eating. From then it went on to the bloating and the fatigue. Elizabeth knew there was something wrong, and she didn't like it at all.

She hid it enough from Daniel, so tonight was the time to tell him and then maybe they could get something done about it. She kept from Daniel because of his constant worrying for her with almost everything. From when Hawkeye was born to everything else. Elizabeth couldn't blame him; it was his nature as a doctor. But at times, it really got annoying. That was one of his charms.

Lying once again in bed, she figured out what to do. Gloria was right next to her sound asleep and also sensing something wrong. Elizabeth stroked her gently on the back so she wouldn't wake her. She sighed heavily as her eyes scattered around the room reflecting the memories they had in this room; this very room. This was where they build their lives but more importantly a home. Hawkeye was born in this room and this was where they celebrated their first wedding night. Everything happened in this room; this very room.

The door creaked open and Daniel snuck in. He was off today and sent Hawkeye off to school earlier that morning. He walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. He took her hand and held it in his hands. He kissed it and saw Elizabeth smile with her eyes closed. That's the smile he loved the most about her. It looked amused and yet it looked sweet. He studied her. He studied her complexion and her face structure and everything in general. It looked frail and pale but her eyes; oh her eyes were turning a pale blue filled with concern. "What's the matter, Eliza?" He put her hand back down.

"Danny," softly she spoke. "I need to go to the hospital and get a check-up." The words choked her since she still disagreed with hospitals even though they helped people. "I can't get out of bed, I can't even make breakfast for Ben so he's been having cereal for a week already and getting ready for school by himself except when you're home. I can't do anything. I'm in pain…very sharp pain. I can't take it anymore."

"Alright. I'll take you today. Can you get dressed?" Daniel asked with concern. He had a feeling what it was, but didn't want it to be true or mention it to Elizabeth.

"I think so." Elizabeth sat up a little more to show how much strength she had.

"Here, let me help you." Daniel gripped her hand once again, got up and waited for Elizabeth to make her move. Pulling the covers back, covering Gloria she easily put one foot on the floor. She once again moved and put the other one on the floor as well. Now in the sit position on the edge of the bed, she was getting ready to get up. She leaned on Daniel for the support and got up. She almost fell, but Daniel caught her on time. Little by little, Daniel helped his wife with the dressing and there was little conversation.

------

Driving to the hospital was the hardest thing to do for Daniel. It was one thing to drive her and find out that she was pregnant but it was another thing to drive and see how sick Elizabeth really was. He was scared. He knows that it may be nothing, or at least the flu or something similar like that. He had his hopes on like that because the last thing he needed was to loss his wife.

-----------

In the hospital, Elizabeth got checked in and got strolled in by a wheelchair where she got blood tests, x-rays and all of that. She too was scared for her life and wondered what was wrong with her. She couldn't recall anyone in a hospital before or if she did, she couldn't reflect how they really felt. But now, she did. For the dear life, she didn't want anyone to experience this. Never.

-----

"Mrs. Pierce, we did the tests but we will not get the results until a few days to a week at most." the doctor said. He looked at Daniel then got his attention back to Elizabeth. "So for the time being, I would like you to rest and stay in bed. Drink plenty of fluids and do little. You need to get your strength back."

All Elizabeth could do was nod.

Back at home, Daniel had to lift Elizabeth upstairs to the bedroom, Gloria followed.

"Danny?" Elizabeth asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"What are going to tell Ben?"

Daniel paused and was stumped about that one. "We'll tell him you have the flu."

"Won't he see right through that? Ben's a smart boy you know."

"Well, I'll come up with something." Daniel said. He reached upstairs and laid Elizabeth on the bed. He looked at her through the beautiful blue eyes he fell in love with. He reached down and flat out kissed her on the lips without letting go. It was warm and a good feeling he had all day. Apparently, Elizabeth didn't want to let go either. Finally they did, and Daniel went downstairs to get Elizabeth the liquids she needed.

------------

When coming home from school, ten year old Hawkeye Pierce was not surprised to see his father sitting in his chair. "Hi son."

"Hey dad. How's mom today?" The question was casual.

"Not good, Hawkeye. She has to stay in bed for a while. We took her in to the doctor today."

"And?"

"She has the flu, at least we think so. Either way, your mother will be ok in a week or two." Daniel replied looking at his son.

Putting his bag down, Hawkeye went to sit next to his father. "That's what you said last week."

"Well… the flu is hard to get rid of, Hawk. Your mother has never been sick so it's going to take awhile for her to heal. Down at the hospital, they want her to stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids. So we're going to help her do that."

"Whatever you say, dad."

"Anyway, how was your day?"

"It was good. Just, good."

----------------------

**One Week Later**

Daniel took some time from work to care for his child and wife. His boss didn't mind one bit since he always didn't like to miss work and he took everything seriously. The doctor called that morning stating Hawkeye that he should come in with Elizabeth since the results are in.

Elizabeth looked so pale and frail. She was loosing weight day by day and kept staying in bed. There was nothing that could help. Daniel once again lifted her.

The hospital staff looked at Daniel with sympathy as he walked through the hospital doors. They knew that the news wasn't good and knew how important Elizabeth was to the community. Seeing her sick just broke their hearts.

He went up the second floor and went into the doctor's office. He noticed them coming in and knew what he had to do. When settled, the doctor started.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, I'm sorry to inform you of this but…" Elizabeth's hand gripped Daniel's and they leaned closer. She had some strength and braced herself for the worst.

"…the tests came back in and Mrs. Pierce you have cancer. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth's face dropped lower. Her eyes welled up but didn't start crying just yet.

_Cancer!?!?_ Daniel thought which was what he thought it was in the first place. _It can't be. There has to be something else! Appendicitis? Pneumonia? Anything!! Not this. Cancer has no cure. I'm going to lose her. _

Choked up a little bit, Elizabeth asked. "How…" she coughed. "How long do I have? To…live?"

"I can't be sure, Mrs. Pierce, but I do know that it's not for very long. I'll give you a prescription to ease some of the pain. If there is any reaction or problem with it, please let me know." He stood up, folded the records and shook Daniel and Elizabeth's hands. He came from behind the desk exiting. The couple followed behind. Elizabeth had strength to walk so Daniel's arm went around her. In silence, they walked out of the building with the same eyes on them as they came in. The ride home seemed longer than the ride there.

"Eliza?" Daniel asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes, Danny?" She replied looking at her husband.

"I just want to say that you really held yourself together in there. I thought for sure that you would breakdown."

"Oh, you know me, Danny," Elizabeth said weakly turning to her husband. "I'm mightier than a sword." She turned back.

"I know, Eliza, I know." He took his wife's hand.

Out of nowhere, the tears came to Elizabeth Marie Pierce. Daniel never let go of her.


	47. Silence Like a Cancer Grows

**Chapter 47: Silence Like a Cancer Grows**

_A/N: I'm on a roll!!! Thanks always for the reviews, and the title comes from a song by Simon and Garfunkel's "The Sound of Silence." I love this song. Enjoy. _

Hawkeye awoke the next morning on a clear February day. He walked from upstairs to the wooden kitchen table and noticed his father home from work, which was unusual. His father never was off in the morning. On top of that, he looked rugged and exhausted as he was slumped in his chair. Hawkeye saw something wrong as he went to sat down expecting his mother to come down to make breakfast. Instead, he saw a bowl of cornflakes in front of him. No matter how sick she was, she always managed to make breakfast. The two men were silent.

"Dad? Where's Mom? Upstairs again?"

Sitting up in his chair, he eyed his son nodding his head. "Your mother is not feeling well today, it's not a surprise to you, I know, but she's really not feeling well. Nevertheless, she'll be fine. I promise you. Now, eat your breakfast."

Hawkeye dug his spoon into his cereal and put it into his mouth keeping his eye on his father. He didn't shave that morning nor was he dressed up getting ready for work. He was in his pajamas and looked uncaring. His eyes were strained. Silently he ate.

When he was finished, Hawkeye got his stuff together for school. "Dad?"

Looking up, he said. "Yes, Hawk?"

"Can I see mom before you go to school?"

"I don't think that's the greatest idea right now, Hawk. Your mom isn't--"

"Please, Dad? I won't take long, I want to see mom." Hawkeye looked as if he was going to go in tears. He knew that there was something more wrong, and didn't like it. He wanted to see her. Daniel saw this and slowly nodded his head once. Hawkeye sprang into action.

Up the stairs, the young boy went prepared for what he was going to see. Slowly, he opened his parents' door and was greeted with darkness. He saw his mother in the bed, sprawled in the bed. He walked closer, noticing Gloria on the foot of the bed still breathing heavily. To the head of the bed, he knelt in front of her, seeing what he could in the dark. "Mom?" Hawkeye whispered.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered for a moment, and then opened to see a figure in front of her. It wasn't Daniel. "Hawkeye?" This was a shock coming from Hawkeye since his mother never called him 'Hawkeye.' He liked it but that wasn't important now.

"I wanted to say goodbye." He added.

"That's sweet. Come here and give me a kiss." Obediently, he did. "I love you. Oh," weakly she added. "I want you to come up here after school, I have something for you."

Standing up, Hawkeye responded, "Ok, Mom. I'll see you after school." He turned around and started to walk.

"That's my boy," Elizabeth said going back to sleep. With that, Hawkeye went to school preparing himself for the worst days to come.

----------

"Hey Tommy." Hawkeye greeted with his best friend at the school.

"Hey, Hawk, how's your mom?"

"Not good. I was lucky enough to see her this morning, and lemme tell you, she looked bad." Hawkeye answered.

"I'm sorry. My mom wanted to know and she wanted me to give you these flowers. I tried talking her out of it, but it didn't work, so here ya go, pal." Tommy said. "Oh, and she says to tell your mom to get well soon."

"Thanks Tommy, really, but what am I going to do with flowers all day? Everyone gonna think I'm asking someone out."

"That's your problem, pal." Tommy replied. The bell rang and the two boys raced to their seats.

---------------

"Eliza?" Daniel asked hours after Hawkeye left for school sitting next to his wife on the bed. "Is there anything I can get you?" Elizabeth was sitting up in bed, still looking as if she lost 100 pounds.

"No, no," she took a deep breath her voice still grasp. "I'm fine. The pain's easing a little bit, but I feel rotten. I feel like hell."

They sat for a moment, but Daniel got a spark in his eye and started another conversation. "I just realized something."

"And what would that be?"

"Remember all those dreams we had years ago about you dying?"

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I think it's coming true. Think about it: we have a son, and now, you're dying. I guess it was a sign."

"Does this mean that we were a mistake?"

"No, no, not at all, my sweetie." Daniel cooed. "We are meant to be, you and me. Don't talk like that. Please?"

"I'm not. I didn't think I would go this way." Her eyes started to well up. "I thought that maybe, maybe, I would see Ben grow into a beautiful young man. I thought that I could see his love and grandchildren. Yes. And you and me could sit on the porch watching the sunset hand in hand watching the grandkids play in the yard." Elizabeth had tears going down her cheeks. "We would live to see the golden age."

"You will." Daniel encouraged.

"I can't last that long." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Daniel started welling up too. "Eliza, please? Don't talk like that. You'll get through this, I promise you. You are full of miracles. From the first day I met you, I knew you were heaven sent. You can get through this. You survived that miscarriage with Hawkeye and you can survive this."

"I'm trying to, but my body is giving up on me very quickly."

"You can, Eliza. You can. You have to hold on." Daniel was breaking down at this point. "You just have to! I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. Not in a million years."

"There's nobody like you, so I will not remarry."

"Oh, Danny boy, I want you to be happy. I wouldn't care if you remarried; I want you to be happy." She lifted her hands to his face and had him look at her. "I will always be with you and Ben. You must believe that. I will never leave you."

Daniel's hands went up to his wife's and believed her words. She wasn't going to leave, this is her home. This is where her family was.

------------------

After the normal school day, the two best friends walked slower that day. Hawkeye was dreading going home for whatever his mother had in store for him.

"Hey, Hawk you think you could come over today?"

"I'm really not sure, Tommy. I mean, it depends what Dad's mood is. Lately, he's been… silent. I mean ever since Mom went into the hospital, he's been weird. Plus, Mom wants to see me when I come home."

"Good luck with that one, Hawk."

"Thanks a lot."

"See ya around, Hawk." Tommy said.

"You too." Hawkeye hurried home wondering what his mother had for him and what treasure it may be.

"Mom?" Hawkeye greeted in the door of his parents' room once more. Sitting up, Elizabeth motioned him in.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Hawkeye asked. "Are you going to get well?"

"Sit down and hopefully, I'll be able to make breakfast for you tomorrow," She lied. "I have a gift, actually two. I have been meaning to give them to you for a long time." She handed him the first gift that was square shaped and wrapped delicately in tissue paper. Hawkeye took it, and opened it gently not knowing what was inside. It was a picture. A family portrait that Hawkeye loved.

He was in the center in between his parents wearing his best suit and having that natural charm smile that gave him all of the women at recess. His father was on the right side of him holding on to Elizabeth for dear life never letting go. Elizabeth was on the other side with her hands on Hawkeye's shoulders. It was a good picture of them. Hawkeye looked over at the other picture on Daniel's side of the bed with just Elizabeth. That was just taken recently and you can see the hurt in her eyes. Not in the portrait, which Hawkeye loved the most about that picture.

"Thank you Mom. I actually did like this picture of us and I remember you yelling at me for getting that outfit dirty after that picture."

"You know it." Elizabeth replied. "Here's the other one." This one wasn't wrapped. It was a book, an important book: The Bible. This wasn't any ordinary bible; it had his name in scripted on it. _In Property Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce. _

"It's beautiful, Mom. Thank you." Hawkeye said. He put the two gifts down on the end table and waited for his mother to say something else.

"Do me a huge favor. I want you to be a good boy and be all that you can be. You will be good in everything you do and won't give up. I see that in you. Now, you have to make it a reality. I will be with you all the way, I promise you."

"Yes, Mom." Hawkeye said since that was all that had to be said. He reached over and gave him a hug. Hawkeye noticed that he could feel her ribs and it wasn't a good feeling. She was also cold and clammy which wasn't like her. He was happy to be let go of her. "Now, you better get on downstairs to be with your father." Hawkeye nodded and took his gifts with him closing the door behind him. Elizabeth watched and once again, she was alone.

---------------

That night, Hawkeye was sound asleep the same with his parents until there was some complications. Elizabeth woke up unable to breathe and shook Daniel tremendously. When Daniel figured out what was wrong, he sprang into action taking his wife to the car. Daniel had the neighbor come and watch Hawkeye and off the couple went.

-------------

At five in the morning, Daniel came back home by himself. He informed the neighbor of the situation, and left after that. Daniel started making breakfast; scramble eggs and bacon and trying to figure out a way to tell his son that his mother was in the hospital.

------------------

As usual, Hawkeye came down the stairs smelling bacon grilling on the stove; his hopes were hoping that his mother was well and making breakfast. He was wrong. His father was at the stove finishing up the scrambled eggs. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Morning. What does it look like? I'm making breakfast." Daniel answered finishing filling the plate with eggs and bacon.

"But Mom always makes breakfast." Hawkeye said.

Daniel turned around with a plate in hand and set it down in Hawkeye's dining place. "Sit down, son. There's something you need to know."

Hawkeye's eyes were now filled with concern for what his father was going to tell him. It was something about Mom, he knew it.

"Last night, your mom went into the hospital." Hawkeye continued to look at him with doubt. This couldn't be happening to him, this couldn't be happening. "But, it's nothing to worry about. Your mom will be home in no time."

"That's what you said last week." Hawkeye said.

Daniel wanting to change the topic said, "Eat your breakfast, son."

Standing up, Hawkeye replied, "I'm not hungry." In addition, walked out the door.

_A/N: I am apologizing for any mistakes I have made. Please review. :D_


	48. And A Little Boy Shall Lead Them

**Chapter 48: And a Little Boy Shall Lead Them**

_A/N: Most of this will be in Italics, stating Hawkeye's thoughts about this situation. Also, it's short, forgive me for that too. :D _

Once again, the young boy doodled in school, daydreaming and wonder what this world has been coming too. _Mom can't be sick, she's never been sick, not as long as I remember her. Sure, she would get a headache every now and then, but not like this, definitely not like this. She' s always been there, for me, Dad and the community. She helped out with the volunteer work at the hospital every now and then, helped out with the Methodist church although she was Catholic. Mom hid it. Mom always hid it. She hid it well. She was the only Catholic in town, but she always helped others. _

_She can't be that sick. She just can't be. She has never been in bed more than one day. She's just Mom. I always come home from school and there would be something in the kitchen to eat. Now, when I walk into the kitchen I only see an empty bowl with no goodies to eat on. _

_Aren't doctors suppose to help people? Why aren't they helping Mom feel better? Don't they know how important she is? Why didn't Dad catch on sooner? I don't understand. I can't understand why the Lord above us made Mom sick. Not for the world. She's important. She's important. _

_Why does Mom have faith in a God who can't even make her better? That I will never get. She's done so much good in this world and yet, she's still sick. She prays every night for safety and peace and all that, but she never prays for herself. God must know that she's a selfless person, she moved here for Dad, for __**him**__. She gave up on Broadway just to be with him. Doesn't He see that? Doesn't he understand. I will never think of that the same again, God, I mean. _

_There have been times where I have my fair fights with Mom. I mean, what boy doesn't? It's part of life, everybody gets into fight. But deep down, I've always loved Mom. I'm a boy and don't show my emotions as much as women, but boys still love their Moms. Mom knows that. _

_I don't' think I can handle this. I've always frowned on sickness and the suffering it causes. That's why when I grow up, I want to be a doctor…at least I think I do. When, or if I make this decision, I will actually help my patients. I will make them better and heal them. I will always do my best to help a person. _

_Heck, when I'm in surgery and it seems all hope is lost, I will bring them back to life. I will do everything in my power to save a life. I will be the God on Earth. _

_I still can't believe this. All of this going on here, now. Mom has always been taking care of us: me and Dad. But now, me and Dad are taking care of her. Does anyone know how weird this feels? Does anyone know? There has to be someone who understands. Not in this town, that I know, but the whole world; there has to be someone out there who understands how I feel. Mom's aren't suppose to be sick; they are the healers; they're the angels. _

_These gifts; the bible and the picture why now? Why here? Does Mom know something that the rest of us doesn't? Are these gifts a treat or a reward I have done? _

_Oh, Mom, why? I love you, you know that? You're in a hospital and I can't even see you. I'm trapped in school and I can't even talk to you. I'm not going to be greeted when I walk through the door this afternoon with your hellos and stories of the day. I miss you. _

_But what am I worried about? Mom's not dying. She can't be. She's Mom, a superhero like Superman! She's just sick. If she died, where would this world come to? She's not dying, she's just not feeling well. Yea, she's not feeling well. _When Hawkeye convinced himself of this, he continued his schoolwork, when he didn't really want to.

---

"So, your mom's in the hospital?" Tommy asked outside the school grounds after the final bell has rung.

"Yep, last night. Dad says it's nothing, and I actually believe him."

"Hawk, you believe anything your dad says."

"I know, but hey, this could be different. Mom's gonna get well, I can feel it. At least, I think so."

"See," Tommy pointed. "There's the doubt now."

"Oh, come on! You think if you were in my situation, you have doubt too?" Hawkeye remarked.

"Good point. Did you give her the flowers?"

"Yes, and she thanks your mom for it. Forgot to say that, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So what are you going to do now?"

"Tommy, that's a question I've been dreading all day long."

"Sorry I brought it up." Tommy said with a little guilt.

Hawkeye shrugged. "Don't worry about it. The only thing I can do is go home, hope for the best and keep my dad company for now. Well, at least Mom's better." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Good plan. Good luck with that."

"Speaking of which, I better be going. Dad wants me to come straight home today." Hawkeye said.

" Yea, me too. Well, ok then, see ya tomorrow, Hawkeye." Tommy said with a wave.

"See ya, Tommy." Hawkeye said starting to walk off. _Tomorrow's the last thing I need on my mind. _He murmured to himself walking home with his head down on the cloudiest day in Crabapple Cove, Maine.


	49. Oh God, I'm Dead

**Chapter 49: Oh, God, I'm Dead**

_A/N: Tissues WILL be needed! :D Oh, and thank you, beahawk for assistance in the last chapter. :D Took the title from "Godspell"_

Days passed and the two Pierce men waited judgment day. They weren't trying to be cruel; they just didn't want to see Elizabeth like this. They prepared the families of the outcome and no one took it well, but then again, who would?

Mrs. Elizabeth Pierce came home from the hospital and has been on bed rest ever since. The only ones allowed in the room were Daniel and Gloria. To their dismay, Gloria has been sick too, and been staying with her mistress. Daniel and Hawkeye didn't do anything; they'll let her die with Elizabeth since there is really no point in seeing a vet. They'll let them die in peace. Elizabeth refused to have Hawkeye come in the room, for the sight wouldn't be for him, plus she didn't want him to know what's going on. Knowing that she was sick was enough.

The day went by and time flew and before they both know it, it was time for the junior Pierce to hit the sack. The darkness was black, just like his hair.

"Dad? Do I have to go to bed?"

"Hawkeye, you do. School day tomorrow. Come now, and cooperate with me until your mother feels well enough, ok?" Daniel lied through his teeth for the good of him. His eyes were downcast as he said these words, because he knows it isn't true and that killed him inside.

Reluctantly, he got up from his spot saying goodnight to his dad and slowly trudged up the stairs. He wanted to say goodnight to his mom, but what mom says goes. Before going into his room, he stood outside his parents' door tempted to knock, but refused. He stood there staring at the brown wooden door. After a moment, he whispered to the door as if it had ears: "Goodnight, Mom, I love you." He then turned to walk into his room.

On his bed, after shutting off his light, he laid down clutching the family portrait his mother gave him and fell asleep after an hour of worrying.

----

"Eliza? Sweetie?" Daniel said sneaking up on his wife in bed. She was sleeping, breathing softly. Her body was turned towards Daniel's side of the bed where Gloria took over. Daniel turned on the light which in return had Elizabeth's eyes moving. Gloria, on the other hand, didn't even move. Daniel went across the bed to see what was wrong, he knew; she died. Not that long ago either.

The light eventually got Elizabeth's attention and she woke up noticing Daniel on his side of the bed. His hand went to her head, brushing her hair in the same pattern. Elizabeth smiled a weak smile.

"Danny." she whispered.

"Yes, darling?" Daniel said within the same tone. He stopped brushing.

"I've fought and my body doesn't want to fight anymore."

Daniel held his tears in. "I don't know what to say."

"Just talk to me," She turned her attention to Gloria. "She's dead, isn't she?"

Daniel nodded. There was no sympathy on Elizabeth; she couldn't get it out. She loved her, but she hurt too much with herself for her dog; her companion. She wasn't trying to be cruel; she didn't want to depress Daniel with her tears.

"She lived a good life."

"Yea, she did. Danny, do you believe in angels?"

Jokingly, Daniel asked. "Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"Because I see one right behind you. I don't have that much time." Daniel looked behind him to see what she was seeing, but there was nothing there. But, he didnt' doubt it. He was worried. "Talk to me about anything Danny, please? Don't be tensed around me."

Obeying her, he did in the same whisper stroking her face repeatedly feeling how cold it really was. " There is nothing I can say to keep you here with me. There is no prayer in the world that could keep you here for a miracle. But, there is one thing I can say:I love you. I love your smile; I love your humor, which isn't as good as mine. But that's what makes you unique. I love you. I love you. We've been through ups and down since the day we met. I cannot tell you. Some of it I hated, but if I had a choice right now, right here, I would live those moments all over again. Every single second of every single day.

"We weren't married long enough, this I tell you. If I had the power to make time hold still, this would be one of those times. I would have those seconds that we are going to be apart and have you here just that much longer. I would do anything. I don't want to loss you. There's no other person like you, I can't find another person like you. I can tell you. Not other woman is like you, and they never will be. And I can't get around doing that again, you are mine. I love you.

"You kept on saying about the dreams we've had? How they really meant something. I can tell you this: They mean nothing to me. They are just dreams. Sure they knew what was going to happen, but I don't live to the dream; I live in reality. We didn't expect this to happen. It just did. It had nothing to do with those dreams. I believe this then, and I believe this now and I will always believe this: it was meant to be, you and me. We were meant to be, and I would never have it any other way. I've never felt like this with anyone, not even Evelyn. So I knew, that meant something.

"We formed a family, Eliza, had many adventures along the way. We have a son. A son Eliza, who will change the world we live in right now, right here with everything he does. He's our son. We can look at him with pride and proud and think: _He's our son_. _That's our boy._ He will grow to become an extraordinary human being with the power to change with his voice. He will use all the teachings from us, his teachers and his friends and move on in life and live. He will use all of his knowledge and use it to make the world right again.

"I love you." Daniel concluded once more with tears in his eyes. Elizabeth had some too. That speech probably meant nothing, but he was glad he got it out. When he got his words together, he pulled himself together to finally say. "You are my wife; you are my friend, my companion. You are the mother of our son. Everyday I feel so glad that I decided to marry you. And everyday, I keep on loving you even more with your smile, and smart remarks and for just being you. I know you want to hold on, but you can't. You've fought a long battle, Elizabeth Marie; the battle is over. I will take care of Ben, and you will always be in our thoughts. " Daniel said shocked that he even said that, he was telling her to die now, then. He was telling her to do this. "Ben… Ben will be ok. I will raise him. Don't hold on; release."

Breathing in and then out slowly, Elizabeth whispered one word. "Ok…"

------

The next morning, Daniel looked wearier than he ever did as he was up near the stove cooking Hawkeye breakfast: French toast and sausage. He had to decide what to tell him; how to tell him. How to tell him this news that he never thought he would have to say.

He put the bread on a plate as he buttered the pan and lit the stove. He waited till the pan was hot enough to make the French toast. Waiting a few minutes, he put the bread in studying the way it cooked, then went over to the sink and just leaned as he waited to flip the pieces of bread. _She used to make breakfast. Make the best scrambled eggs a guy could have. _

He wasn't going to go to school today, not like this. He would be too depressed to go; so Daniel decided to let him sleep. He got everything arranged with the school telling them what had happen and the school didn't mind one bit. Daniel also got things taken care of at the hospital saying what happened. They told him to take all the time off that he may need. Daniel wasn't focused that morning, not at all with everything going on right now.

He flipped the pieces of bread once they were good and ready.

Hawkeye slipped down the stairs once more like he did every morning noticing his father slumped over in the sink as he waited for his son's French toast to be done. Hawkeye looked at the clock: 8:30. He was supposed to be in school. "Dad? Am I supposed to be in school?"

Surprised at the voice, Daniel turned around seeing his son prepared for school with books at hand. Hawkeye noticed his eyes were bloodshot which meant he was up late. His five o clock shadow was now turning into a beard. He also had the same clothes he had on the day before. "Sit down, son. You're not going to school today." He turned to the stove shutting it off followed by getting the French toast laying it next to the sausages. Handing the plate in front of his son, Hawkeye noticed that it was a big breakfast and the bigger the breakfast, the worst Mom was; this couldn't be good.

Daniel took his seat and watched his son's stared. "Ben…" As he started to say something else, Hawkeye interrupted.

"You've never called me Ben before." His eyes went down, but Daniel lifted his head back up.

"What I'm going to tell you is nothing going to be good, it's not good at all."

"How's Mom? Is she better?" Those questions jumbled together.

"No, Ben, she's dead. She passed on last night."

He sat, in amazement with shock, confusion and anger. Anger the majority feeling. _She can't be dead, Dad lied to me._ He held his tears in because there was none coming in. He couldn't get the tears coming; he was numb and that's what he didn't need at this moment. He continued on to stare at his father with emotions rising here and there. Finally, he found what to say. "You told me she'd get better, that she'll be able to cook breakfast. You told me she was sick, but she was dying all along wasn't she???"

"Hawkeye," Daniel started using his nickname once more. "Things go wrong when people are sick and this happened to your mother." Once again lying. "Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"NO! I want Mom! You lied to me!" At this point, tears of anger started to come down. "She can't be dead!! You killed her!! Why didn't you save her? You do this every day, Dad! And you couldn't save Mom. What kind of a doctor are you?" Hawkeye stormed out of the kitchen not knowing that the same think happened to Gloria.

Standing up, Daniel shouted at his son. "Hawkeye!!! Hawkeye, get back here!"

He sat back down convinced that his son wasn't coming back for a while. There was no point in stopping him now; he wasn't going to listen to his old man. Sitting silently, Daniel couldn't believe what his son had just said. He hated him now. He hated him for lying but Daniel couldn't blame him on that…


	50. The Aftermath of My Insanity

**Chapter 50: The Aftermath of My Insanity**

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness, just filler, I promise. :D Thank you again for the reviews and please keep them coming. _

He could not stand to be in the room, sometimes even look at it. That one room, especially on her side of the bed where she died. He could not stand to look at it or sleep in it, but he had to go in. He had to go in the get everything in order and clean out her things. There was nothing else to do. He needed to see this room again, but he was subjected to go in.

His son was still not talking to him, which was not a surprise: it's only been three days. He couldn't blame him, but then he could. He had no right to accuse him of murdering his wife, why would he do such a thing? That was unheard of, he would never do that. He loved her so much. This whole thing was fate's doing. One day, fate was going to pay for it. It separated him and the woman he loved leaving only a son to care for. They were going to live a happy life and raise their child and be happy. Of course now, it was looking grim.

Daniel's mind was somewhere else when he entered the room. It didn't have the same excitement it had all those years ago; there was no joy in this room anymore. The balcony was closed off with its shades drawn for the sunlight couldn't set in but only the lonely cold darkness within. He just couldn't believe it. They were married only a little over ten years. This couldn't be happening now, here, present. It just couldn't be. This didn't happen to young women, this couldn't happen. It must have been a dream; a nightmare even, but Daniel had a hard time getting up from it.

He wasn't looking forward for the days to come. Families from all over were coming for their sympathy and condolences for the family for the late Elizabeth. _The late Elizabeth. _Daniel couldn't get those words trapped in his mind just yet. She has done so much for the community in her little ways and wits they couldn't believe that she was actually gone. The sweet young woman who changed a man's heart was gone. She was so young.

The room was dead quiet. He looked into it debating with himself if he should go in or stay out. He didn't want to, but something inside him did. Silently, he closed the doors and walked down into the kitchen. He wasn't ready just yet.

He sat down in the kitchen, as he got downstairs. He stared at her place at the kitchen table remembering her laugh and her stories throughout the day when she shared it with him and Hawkeye. He remembered her comforting voice whenever he had a bad day.

"_Danny, why are you down?" Elizabeth noticed as they sat on the kitchen table sipping their coffee. Hawkeye was at school and the house was to themselves when Daniel came home late._

"_I just missed you all day." Daniel said with no detail and so much exhaust. "I've been thinking about you as the long day went by wanting to come home." _

_She laughed her sweet soft laugh that Daniel loved. "Oh Danny, you don't have to miss me, I'm always going to be with you everywhere. We will always be together. I'll be here when you come home, I'll be here when I'm not here!" She exclaimed laughing at her own joke. _

"_I love it when you say that." Daniel concluded with a famous smile. "And I know it's true. I just need reassurance sometimes. " _

"_I know, why do you think I say it? I'm your wife, I know you inside and out, because that's my duty." _

Daniel remembered that and tried to keep that memory alive with her charm and her wit. But now she wasn't with him like she said. Now those words were only memories, that's all he has left. He waited for nothing as he sat in his wooden chair at the table, and just relected the memories that have been. He missed her so much.

Hawkeye has done a real good job by hiding it away from his father since he won't come anywhere near the man. Hawkeye claimed that Daniel killed her because he's a doctor. Nevertheless, the young boy didn't know the whole story. He didn't know half of it.

He didn't know the real reason why his mother couldn't have any more children. He didn't know the complication that happened as he was still in the womb or the fact that Elizabeth refused to have surgery that kept her sterile and it was an invasion on her part. He didn't know that. It was part of nature, just a random thing that happens to a selected few. She happened to be one of those few. Hawkeye did not know that. All he knows is that his father is a doctor and should know how to save a life even his mom. Now, because of that, he is never going to see her again.

However, the other side he knew was that his father must have been feeling the same pain; the same hurt. He knew that, but Hawkeye had to keep his ground. In addition, that is what he intended to do without shedding atear on the way.

The Pierce men were different, but in a way, they were the same and soon enough they were going to find that out very shortly. When the funeral comes around.


	51. The Funeral

**Chapter 51: The Funeral**

_A/N: One more chapter after this folks! Thank you always. _

It was raining. Not as much as a downpour, but sprinkles of it instead and people still had their umbrellas at hand. This was a concern since the funeral was held outside. No one really minded since it was for a horrible occasion. Many people surrounded the coffin and the preacher. Their tears were hidden from the rain and the tissues to their eyes as the preacher was talking.

Hawkeye still did not make peace with his father, but instead got into more arguments the night before. Daniel did all he could, figuring that this grudge will end soon, but that hope was not looking too bright. He guessed it was normal for a ten-year-old boy who just lost his mother. Daniel did not know anymore since he never lost his mother and did not plan too.

Hawkeye did in fact stand next to his father, so it was not too heartless, but he was not talking. Next to him was his best friend, Tommy and of course the rest of the Pierce and Quressimo clan. At one point, Hawkeye did look up at his father and saw some tears coming down his eyes, but did not dare hug him, not after what he had done.

The preacher did his last vows and the coffin started to go down into the ground slowly. The young boy's eyes were filled with anger and were set on the coffin. Thoughts filled his mind. _You shouldn't be in a box, Mom. Your cold body can't be in the box with your favorite dress. You should be yelling at me or something like that. Like you usually do. You can't be dead, you can't be! All that is left of you is your name carved in stone. That isn't right. Dad killed you. He killed you, Mom. I won't do that. I will follow his footsteps, except I will actually __**save**__ the lives of my patients. I will be a doctor. I will be devoted to my patients and do everything I can to make them better. If everyone thinks a diease is impossible to cure, I will find a way. I'm doing this for you, Mom. Because I'm not going to loose anyone close to me again. _This was his secret to himself.

The coffin is now in the ground and the rain starts to come down harder now and people huddle together under umbrellas. The dead woman's body is now laid to rest never to be seen again or heard from anyone. Soon, the gray grave will be on top of her with angels carved on it with her name in scripted:

_In Loving Memory _

_Elizabeth Marie Quressimo--Pierce "Eliza"_

_December 15, 1897--Feburary 25, 1932_

_Beloved daughter, wife and mother_

That's what it was going to read. That's what people who come around the grave will see in remembrance of her.

Sophia Quressimo couldn't contain herself. She wailed louder than anyone else carrying on. Joseph Quressimo kept his pride and only had little tears coming down his cheeks but on the inside, he was breaking down; his favorite daughter had just died. Sophia kept on shouting _"my__innamorta"_ which translates to "my daughter" in Italian. Sophia Quressimo kept repeating it over and over again.

Getting out of her husband's grip, the weeping mother looking down into the ground where the casket stood. Daniel watched. When Joseph noticed her breaking down once more, he sprang into action and guided his wife out of there in mourning of their youngest and only American daughter.

People started paying their respects in pacts then leaving since the rain was whipping up a bit. Daniel noticed and watching his son who's eyes were still fixed on the ground in anger. His blue eyes were in fury, just like his mother's used to be. Having enough, the young boy ran as fast as he could.

"Hawkeye! Hawkeye! Get back here!" Daniel shouted. He didn't go after him he wouldn't listen to him. Turning to Tommy, Daniel asked, "Could you go after him, please and make sure he's not getting himself in trouble? He'll listen to you. I'll tell your parents." His voice was solemn and serious as it could get.

"Sure, Mr. Pierce. Anything you say." Therefore, he ran, off to find a friend.

---

Hawkeye ran back to his home, drenched and cold, but he didn't care. He understood that he could catch a cold or something, but that wasn't on his top things to be worried about. He walked upstairs to the room where his parents slept. He loved this room. It was darker than it remembered since she died. He always came in here first for Christmas or whenever he wasn't feeling well. His mother always did that. When Hawkeye got sick, she would take him to her room on the big bed and give him some of her special chicken soup. That always made him feel better.

He walked around looking for any signs of life. That's what he needed right now. Nothing. There was no sign of life, or light, just darkness.

To top that off, Gloria died too, so it was just a two in one. Misteress and compainion died together. Hawkeye couldn't handle that.

Convinced of that, he sat down on her side of the bed smelling her pillow. It still had her scent; her special perfume that nobody wore. He put it down, and looked over at her end table. There was her bible and a picture of him that young Hawkeye never noticed before. Elizabeth must of had Daniel take it out before she died with Gloria. He was in his church suit giving the cutest smile with his hair neat and his clothes cleaned for once. He was sitting on a stool that with his hands in his lap. He never liked this picture, apparently his mother did. Something happened to him that hadn't happen in a few days: tears.

"Hawkeye?" Tommy said as he was outside the doorway. He saw Hawkeye crying so he walked in. "Your dad's worried about you. Are you ok?"

Showing how much of a man he was, he sniffed up his tears and said. "I don't know."

The young friend sat on the bed with him understanding his hurt. "You're dad's worried about you."

Hawkeye just nodded. "My dad's not worried."

"You should have seen him. He was crying very hard. He didn't want to be left alone."

"He should be he killed Mom." Hawkeye bitterly said.

"He didn't kill you mom."

"Oh yea? Why didn't he save her?"

"Your mom got real sick and couldn't get better. That's what my mom said anyway. And you know what; she also said that she's in Heaven out of the pain that she was in. You can't be mad at your dad forever."

Hawkeye shrugged. "How could I not be? My mom's dead, Tommy. My mom's dead. My dad's a doctor. He could have saved her. She could be here with us right now and I won't be dressed like this or no one would be so sad. My mom could have fought harder if she got more help. He said she was going to be fine, but she's dead! D-E-A-D! My dad killed her." Hawkeye started to sob at this point. Tommy scoot near him patting him on the shoulder since that's what everybody does.

"Oh come on, Hawk, your dad would never do that."

"How do you know?" Hawkeye asked in between sobs.

Tommy thought for a moment. "I've seen your parents; they were too much in love and stuff. Your dad wouldn't do that. Your mom loved him, just like my mom to my dad. Your dad loved her too much. Every time I was over here, they were with each other." Tommy shuddered trying to get the thought out of his mind.

Hawkeye considered Tommy's words. "I guess you're right. But she's still dead."

"She's out of pain, and she's watching us."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course. And Gloria would be skipping around too."

Hawkeye smiled but it faded quickly. "I still miss her."

"So does the whole town of Crabapple Cove."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Anytime, pal."

Hawkeye got up and smiled at his friend. He playfully head locked him quickly since was a hug was too girly.

They headed out of the room. Before so, Hawkeye turned back and said quietly. "Bye, Mom." He then shut the door behind him off to his father.

---

Daniel walked through his quiet home noticing his son waiting for him. The widower stood watching him waiting for what was going to happen now.

"Dad?" Hawkeye stood up. This was the first words between father and son in a long time. "I'm sorry." Tears started to erupt again.

Daniel walked over embracing his son in a hug crying along with him. "It's ok, Hawk. It's ok."

The two just stood there hugging each other mourning the one person they loved the most.


	52. Life Goes On

**Chapter 52: Life Goes On**

It has been two weeks since they put the late Mrs. Pierce into the ground. It has been two weeks since the company and mourners left with their hearts feeling heavy and depressed inside mostly the family of the deceased. It has been two weeks since Hawkeye and Daniel started talking once more. There were not many words across the two, but there was some nevertheless.

Daniel sat in his favorite chair reminiscing of what was. His beloved son was at school, coming home any time now, but he reminisced of a time where this house was cheerful. Where everything was perfect and happy. Daniel wanted this again, but it was never to be again. He remembered her laugh and the way her blue eyes lit up. He remembered her small puns she would make and the Italian temper that flared every now and then. He remembered her warm soft kisses with her lips against his never wanting to let go. Her simple touch of her fingers too made Daniel jitter. He remembered all of it.

He knew that he couldn't do this forever, keep on remembering of what was of course it would take a while. Daniel still couldn't go into their room without tears coming down his cheeks. He still slept in the spare bedroom sometimes forgetting that he was alone in the bed. In the middle of the night, he wakes up to see if she was there…. Only to be disappointed to remember; she's dead.

The big brown door of the Pierce home opened and a young boy with his book in hand entered. He closed the door behind him noticing his father in the chair out of it… again.

He walked towards him. "Dad?"

Daniel looked up seeing his son with the eyes of his mother staring at him. He didn't even hear him come in. "Hi, son. How was your day?" Words came out.

"Ok, I guess, people were once again mourning and saying how sorry they were about Mom. Other than that, it was ok." Hawkeye took a deep breath.

"People are going to be saying that for a while, Hawk. At the hospital today, everyone was looking at me with sad depressing eyes. It's gonna take some time to get over that she's really gone." Daniel looked down once again, his mind in thought.

"I know." Hawkeye sat on the floor looking up at his father. "But every time someone mentions her or tells me they're sorry, I think of her. I try to move on like you, Dad, but the teachers keep saying the same thing everyday over and over again."

"Well, as I said, they're just shocked that she's gone. She meant a lot to this community."

"I know. Why her? Why did Mom have to go? She didn't deserve to die." The thought haunted Hawkeye for sometime and didn't know when to bring it up this was a good time.

Daniel, stumped by the question had to think for some time before answering. He never thought that his son would ask him such a thing. "I can't give you a positive answer, Hawkeye. However, I can tell you that it was her time to go. Everyone is going to die one day, and it was your mother's time. I don't know why it happened, but God had a reason for her time to go. Maybe she accomplished everything down here. After all, she was on Broadway, lived in one of the popular cities in the United States, lived a free spirited life and had her arguments here and there, fell in love with yours truly, got married, moved here and had you. You were her pride and joy you know that, right. She loved you. She was fighting for you when she got sick. She wanted to live for you, but her body was beaten and the battle was over. She died with you on her mind. Now, I don't know if this answers your question, but there's a reason for everything. Instead of dwelling on it, we need to move on. Because that's the only thing left to do. Sure, it's going to take a while and it's not going to be easy, but believe me we can do it together. Life just goes on."

Hawkeye considered those words and nodded agreeing to it. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to be ok?"

"Yes, Hawkeye, we're going to be ok." Daniel answered looking on the bright side for the very first time.

_A/N: WOW!! 52 chapters and this story is finally done. I'm sorry this chapter was short, but this was the only way I can figure out how to end it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I wish I could go on, but you can already guess what happens in the future or you can figure it out by using your imaginiation. I think I've done what I needed to do with this story. I'm going to get mushy now, so bare with me, k? _

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, especially beahawk, Meatball Surgeons and hartyvampire. Your reviews meant a whole lot and kept me going(and reminding me that I needed to write :D), so thank you, thank you. I also like to thank KreativeKristine, whose been reviewing when she can because of her computer troubles, her reviews are still welcome when she gets it straighten out. I also like to thank Attheswamp, who disappeared out of nowhere, but gave me positive feedback before she left and was one of the first ones to review. ^.^ Thank you again, I can't believe the many reviews I have, which is the highest out of any of my stories. So thank you for that, also to those who added it to their favorites/subscribed to it, that had a record too for me anyway. LOL. I'm working on another story that's H/M, and you're more than welcome to check it out. I'm glad that you enjoyed this story and kept through with me, thank you, thank you. :D :D In addition, if I don't hear from you before the holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! LOL. :D_


End file.
